Greater Conflict
by mud slinger
Summary: Four months have passed since the UED Expeditionary Fleet was destroyed. New alliances are made and the fight for Koprulu has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The debate was over before it had begun. Admiral Terrence Gray sat down in the large conference room in the first row center. The Expeditionary Fleet of the UED was completely destroyed by Kerrigan and her Zerg Broods. This what was the meeting now was about.  
  
"We cannot afford another such loss! Admiral Gray, what makes you think that you can accomplish what Admiral Dugalle failed? Need I remind you that he was a brilliant strategist and died along with an entire fleet to the Zerg," Chief Advisor Harris Carpetie screamed. He was just trying to convince President Denis Holland that war with the Zerg, Protoss, and other Terrans was unnecessary.  
  
Admiral Gray looked to his right, some one had stood up. He saw that it was Senator Chris Holly. Gray laughed silently to himself. Senator Holly hated Carpetie as much as he hated aliens.  
  
"Carpetie! Do you not think we should take action now! The Zerg have been in heavy fighting with major Protoss resistance. Also Emperor Mengsk has been giving the Zerg hell for the last four weeks. We should just sit around and let them grow stronger?" Senator Holly was enraged now, but satisfied by the crowds reaction and that President Holland finally called order.  
  
President Holland then stood up from his grand elevated chair. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Council, now I would like you to vote on this matter, here and now. Normally I would not so freely discuss my decision, but I for one believe that another Fleet should be mobilized for the immediate destruction of the entire Zerg race before they come to our home world and destroy all we hold dear. I cannot speak for everyone, but with the statistics of the Zerg victories, I'm sure you all agree."  
  
The crowd applauded rising from their seats. The decision was made. Chief Advisor Carpetie sat down with his head in his hands. Admiral Gray smiled slightly again. He then quickly focused back on President Holland as he again called order.  
  
"Admiral Gray, would you be willing to lead another fleet into the Koprulu Sector and engage all enemies of the UED, but above that, would you be willing to do this in the name of humanity?" Holland said still standing there.  
  
Terrence stood up. "Mr. President, Senators, ladies and gentlemen of the Council, I will meet the challenge and will overcome Mans enemies. Not just the enemies of the UED, but the enemies of all peoples throughout the universe," Admiral Gray was pleased with his performance and the audiences reaction too it. He swore to himself he will not fail where Dugalle had only four months earlier. That was a promise he had with the Council and a promise he had with his wife Linda.  
  
"Very well then Terrence. Suit up and take the Grand Pacific Fleet. Lead us to victory Admiral," President Holland said. The Fleet was in good hands. The war with the Zerg may be over before he knew it.  
  
  
  
Koprulu Sector  
  
The small rebel fleet had taken a beating but had managed to fend off the last wave of Zerg attackers. Among that fleet the Battle Cruiser Hyperion, lead the way back to the new home world of Castor. They had a place to call their own, for now at least. They had managed to remove the Zerg presence there with the aid of the Protoss. Together they built up new settlements and base defenses. The had a home.  
  
"This is Battle-Group 001, Command Ship Hyperion moving in on approach vector. We need a place to land these crates over," the communication officer said at the command of Jim Raynor.  
  
"This is Command Post, Alpha Kallie, you have been granted access to land your cruisers at ground level. Starport 319. Space platforms are currently full with a few Protoss Patrollers that were hit by the Zerg near the Sara system," the Protoss Commander had said. Things had changed now. The Protoss and Terrans here were no longer considered allies, they were considered brothers.  
  
The communication officer looked at Raynor to check if that was okay. "Sir, is that okay with you?"  
  
Raynor looked down at the comms officer. He couldn't quite remember his name. It was S.. Something with an S.. "Uh, yeah. Take up those coordinates then," Raynor said. He was still taken by the events that happened only six months ago.  
  
"Very well then sir," the comms man said going back to his head set.  
  
"Raynor, it was not your fault," the familiar voice said.  
  
Raynor felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the big bulky form of Zeratul standing there. Raynor looked away back at the crew doing their jobs down below him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But damn it, why did I let her go alone."  
  
"Following orders Jim. You are a good man Raynor. Do not grieve forever over this. I know it hurts to lose a friend, or one you love, but realize what is done is done," Zeratul said removing his hand from Jim's shoulder. He turned and left the bridge, heading back to his bunk.  
  
Zeratul walked down the corridor heading back to his room. He was glad that he had just enough space to walk through. He made a left at the end of the corridor and found his room. He opened the hatch to see another Dark Templar waiting in the room.  
  
"Zelsasha, what is it you could possibly want now?" he asked slightly agitated by the young Templars actions.  
  
He stood there in shame for a brief moment. "Zeratul, I am sorry. I will leave-," he was about to finish when Zeratul had spoken.  
  
"It is all right. What is it that you want?" he said knowing the question before the young Protoss spoke.  
  
He looked up at Zeratul as sincere as could be before speaking. "Zeratul, I believe that I am fit enough to command. I have gone over the tests, both Terran and Protoss alike. I have mastered them. I am up to par with Artanis now, Zeratul." The Dark Templar stood before him not letting himself waver.  
  
"You are ready are you?" Zeratul asked raising his brow.  
  
Zelsasha looked him directly in the eyes and nodded as he spoke. "Yes, I believe I am fit to lead, Zeratul."  
  
"We shall see then, Zelsasha. We shall see," Zeratul said. He knew the Templar had been training ever since Artanis had been defeated above the surface of Char along with Mengsk and the remainder of the UED.  
  
Zelsasha only nodded. He then left Zeratuls bunk returning to his. Zeratul sighed. "Was I too hard on him."  
  
"From what I heard, I woulda knocked you out," Raynor said jokingly standing in the doorway.  
  
"As I believe you would have, but then I would have to cut you in to millions of small sections Jim. Heh. I am glad your feeling better," he said truly. Raynor had been grieving for a long time now.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Look anyway, those scans you wanted were correct. Zerg are mustering forces at Antiga. You want to wait for my ships to be repaired or you want to take your boys out and scout ahead?" Raynor asked looking up to the massive form that was his friend.  
  
"Your repairs take so very long. Even with Protoss aiding you, it takes forever," he said half joking, half serious.  
  
"Hey, its your call man. We can catch up with you later if you want," Jim said turning ready to leave.  
  
"I will go there with my fleet and then wait for you to catch up. Do not take your time in repairs Jim," he said patty Jim's back.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just save some for us okay partner? Good hunting Zeratul," he said leaving the room returning to the bridge.  
  
Zeratul sat down on the bunk and thought silently. "Maybe it's time to test Zelsashas leadership skills." He flexed his arms back and arched his neck, stretching out his muscles. His scales shinning slightly in the light available. "The time for war is upon us once again." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zeratul was standing on the bridge of his Carrier, the Vengeance. Only one day had past since he and his brethren had returned to Castor to only be heading out with a Protoss attack force to the Antigian sector. He was worried that if the Zerg mustered up enough Broods, they could easily launch an attack on Castor.  
  
He was reading scans that were being fed to him by the computers the Terrans had installed. He was still a little sketchy on reading the information for such a primitive device, but he still tried.  
  
There was a cry to his left. Something was wrong.  
  
"Zeratul, Zerg dead ahead! Just beyond that asteroid belt lies hundreds of them!" cried Zelsasha from his scanning post.  
  
Zeratul turned to the intercom to signal the rest of the fleet. "Attention my brothers and sisters, we have a mild infestation that needs cleansing. Send all Interceptors and Scouts to engage. Corsairs stay to defend the Carriers," he said calmly but efficiently.  
  
Zelsasha turned to look up at Zeratul. His look was of disappointment.  
  
"Young Templar, why don't you join the Gamma wing. I'm sure those scouts could use your, talents," he said looking down on him.  
  
Zelsasha couldn't hold back the joy that had overwhelmed him. "Thank you, Zeratul. I will make you proud," he said leaving his post.  
  
Zeratul stopped him before he went off to reach the hangers. "I don't want you to make me proud. I want you to look out for your wing man and look out for yourself. No heroics Templar. If you do what I am telling you, you will have your own squad to command in the near future."  
  
"Zeratul, I can promise nothing until the situation presents itself. I cannot tell you what I may do out there until I am really out there. I am sorry," he said turning and walking out of the bridge.  
  
"Well Zeratul, he will be a valiant fighter one day. Until that day comes, shall I watch over him?" Artanis said approaching Zeratul from the rear.  
  
Zeratul turned to face Artanis. He sighed slightly. "He will be fine. I pity the fool that engages him. His piloting skills rival that of yours Artanis," Zeratul said sternly.  
  
Artanis raised his brow slightly. "Already? Hmm. He is a quick learner. If you would excuse me Zeratul, I must prepare my scout for battle now," he said nodding to him slightly. He walked past Zeratul and started for the hanger.  
  
Zeratul walked back to the bridge to see a wave of fighters, no. A wave of his people prepare to engage the long hated enemy. "Adun watch over them." he whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
"Okay Gamma 5, your new with us, stick to procedure Alpha. Stay close and single out targets. Scouts can outrun most Zerg flyers, but watch out for blood suckers. They come in low and fast," Gamma 1 had said in the intercom.  
  
Zelsasha had a cat like grace as he operated the controls with skilled hands. He armed his anti-particle missiles and powered up his photon cannons.  
  
"Incoming low! By the Gods, they are everywhere!" Gamma 3 shouted.  
  
"This is Taurus 1, all fighters, break and attack. Do not let them through to the Carriers," Artanis said joining the ranks.  
  
That is when the conflict begun.  
  
The first wave of Zerg flyers were mainly Scourges and Mutalisks. The Mutalisks flew with a blinding hate for the enemy they were engaging spitting up the Glave Wurms trying to destroy the intruders. The Scourges picking their targets carefully and rammed into them. The chemicals inside their bodies mixing and exploding.  
  
"Gamma 5, four Mutalisks on your six gaining fast," Gamma 1 warned.  
  
Zelsasha turned to look behind him, confirming the four Mutalisks giving chase. He grabbed the stick and the throttle and powered down his thrust, pulling up as he did so.  
  
"Gamma 5, stick to the procedure! That is an order!" Gamma 1 screamed.  
  
Zelsasha saw the four still pursuing him. He the gave full throttle and quickly banked left. He continued to turn till he was staring the Mutalisks down. Zelsasha fired to missiles then flew right in-between them. The two missiles each finding their targets. Two of the four Mutalisks exploded in large chunks of flesh. The other two turned and were still pursuing Zelsasha.  
  
"Damn. All fighters in Gamma wing break and attack," Gamma 1 instructed. "Always the new guys wanting to die so quickly."  
  
"Zeratul, more Zerg are engaging. Should we send our Corsairs to engage?" one of the Protoss commanders said over the intercom. It was Almarkus from the Protoss Tradition. That was the largest Carrier they had.  
  
"No, not yet. We cannot afford to be defenseless. Give them some time to get the situation under control," Zeratul said in reply. He hoped that they could get it under control.  
  
"Zeratul! Enemy Battle Cruisers warping in!" the communication officer said. "They are hailing us as the Dominion!"  
  
"Damn. Call all fighters back to protect the Carriers. Do not send Corsairs without proper back up. They will be shredded by the laser batteries on those Cruisers. Deploy observers as well. We do not need any surprises from cloaked units," Zeratul ordered.  
  
"Yamato gun fired!" the scanning officer screamed.  
  
The Carrier began to shake and tremble under the force of the blast. Sparks and small fires erupted in some of the stations. The lights flicked and fell black. The emergency power came online a second after ward.  
  
"Call back those fighters now!" Zeratul ordered.  
  
"This is Theta wing, they are deploying fighters! Shall we engage?" one of the Corsair pilots said.  
  
"Adun forgive me. Engage. Stay close enough to their Cruisers so that they cannot fire at us. We can't take another hit like that.  
  
"Zeratul, this is Zelsasha, I have an idea. Deploy Arbiters and send them to the jump node. We are not that far away from there. Then have them recall our forces and let the Terran and the Zerg fight it out," Zelsasha said quickly.  
  
Zeratul was amazed for a brief moment. Maybe he had seriously under estimated his capabilities. "Very well. Make it happen. Deploy Arbiters to the Antiga jump node."  
  
"Zelsasha, keep moving. Devourers are all over you," Artanis said monitoring the pilot.  
  
Zelsasha turned to confirm it, but was hit by a large acid like substance. "I know." he replied quickly. Suddenly he was hit again, this time more direct. His shields flickered once more as he was hit again. His shields began to fail.  
  
"Hang on Zelsasha," Artanis said locking on to the Zerg chasing him. He saw two Devourers still on him. The Mutalisks had given up just moments before. He locked on to both of them and fired two missiles. One of the missiles made a direct hit on one of the Devourers killing it instantly. The other missile was about to make contact when a Scourge rammed the missile.  
  
"Damn," Artanis said taking aim again. He didn't see the other Scourge till it was too late. "By the Gods!" he screamed trying to pull up. The Scourge made contact taking out the shields completely and damaging the Scout.  
  
"Taurus 1, are you all right?" Aries 3 asked with heavy concern.  
  
"Do you see that fighter heading directly towards the asteroids with the Devoured on him?" he asked instead of answering.  
  
"Yes I do. I'm on it," he said giving max. throttle. He was about to engage when a pair of Scourges rammed into his ship. It exploded before the pilot had a chance to know what happened.  
  
Artanis then himself gave max. throttle and started to the Devourer. He tried getting a missile lock but noticed his targeting computer was damaged beyond repair. "I thought this would be a challenge he whispered to himself.  
  
He got within range and began firing his photon cannons. He small blasts sending tiny bits of carapace into space.  
  
The Zerg in an act of rage turned to face him and spit a large dose of corrosive acid toward him. Artanis barely able to pull up just missed it. The creature now enraged followed Artanis.  
  
Zelsasha had his chance. The targeting computer locked onto the Zerg flyer. "Send my regards to your Overmind," he said pressing the trigger. The creature exploded as the missiles hit. It was obviously dead.  
  
"Nice shot Zelsasha. Time for us to get back to the Carriers," Artanis said forming up with Zelsasha.  
  
"We are not waiting forever. All fighters get back to Carriers, we are recalling," Zeratul said. Some of the Carriers had disappeared. All the fighters that were left were either docking with the Carriers or were close enough that they too could be recalled.  
  
The last of the Protoss were recalled and the Zerg began to hammer at the Terrans. The Protoss waited for a few brief moments knowing that another outcome was possible but they had managed to avoid it. More Zerg filled the void and some of the Cruisers began to erupt into balls of giant fire.  
  
"Thank you Adun. Thank you. All ships prepare to warp out back to Castor." Zeratul said blankly. He was sure that a few fighters were still out there of theirs. It pained him to have to abandon them but they had no choice now.  
  
The Greater Conflict had just begun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The planet of Castor was starting to finally shape up to be more of a home then a base. True most of the planet was still uninhabited, but soon that would change. Jim sat alone in a bar just outside the perimeter of Starport 319. Most of his crew were there, drinking and laughing amongst themselves. He wanted to be with them, laugh at their jokes, here them tell stories about what they have been through, but he couldn't.  
  
He looked up as he saw a face he knew all too well. It was the bearer of bad news. Colonel Jack Anderson. He was head of the Communications Department and radio contact with their men during combat.  
  
Jim arose from his seat to meet the Colonel. His look grim.  
  
"Jim, Zeratul and his men were hit by a massive wave of Zerg. They were doing fine in the engagement until the Dominion showed up. Blasted one Carrier pretty badly," he said with a stern look on his face. "Good news is we didn't lose any Carriers, but several Protoss are dead."  
  
Jim stood there not knowing exactly what to say or think. "How many Zerg? What happened to the Dominion boys too?"  
  
That's when the dread really sunk in Jim's gut. The Colonel only stood there with his head hung low.  
  
"There is enough Zerg in that Sector to fill this planet. Both above ground and below ground with Zerg. If you want to count air units, they would take up a damn large portion of the sky too," he replied with fright grasping every feature he had. "The Dominion boys tried pulling out but not one of them made it. At least twenty-four Cruisers went down and God only know how many fighters and men lost their lives."  
  
Jim couldn't believe it. He hated the Dominion, but he knew that they were trained well. At least those that weren't brain panned. "Where is Zeratul and his fleet at?" desperation rising in his voice.  
  
"They are fine at the moment. They are holding up in the Sara system. Maintenance also told me to tell you, your crates are ready to roll," the Colonel said smiling slightly.  
  
By now most of the crew was listening to what the Colonel and Raynor were saying. The bar fell silent for the most part.  
  
One of the crew men stood up. "Sir, do you want us to man stations?"  
  
Jim looked at the man. He looked young. He thought on what was the right thing to do. What Zeratul would do. He remembered that he said he would meet Zeratul and that was exactly what he was going to do. "Suit up and man stations. Get our fleet up and running. I want to be in orbit in twenty minutes, not a second after you hear me."  
  
With that said, the room moved as one. With the same purpose and intensity. They were going to get back their brothers.  
  
"Good luck Jim. We will man the fort here. Good hunting," Jack said extending his hand.  
  
Jim took it and shook it firmly. "Thanks. I want my beer cold and waiting when I get back. You hear me?" he replied smiling.  
  
"Heh, will do, Jim. Will do," he said letting Jim get to his duties. Jack watched him leave the bar and admired his loyalty to friends and allies. "God help the poor souls caught in his way."  
  
  
  
Ribos Sector  
  
The UED Flagship, Blue Nose, made its way through space with the Grand Pacific Fleet following closely behind. They met no resistance from either human or alien forces.  
  
Admiral Gray stood on the bridge letting the space in front of him sink in. They made great time. Only a few days had passed since the meeting and they were ready for the war that they were prepared to face.  
  
"Admiral, we have located a planet uninhabited. We could set up Head Quarters there, sir," First Mate Colin Tab said from his work station.  
  
Terrence looked down at him. "Very well. Make it so." The Admiral was confident. He knew not to underestimate the enemy, but it was hard. He was a good leader and soldier, but with the fire power they have with them, he wondered where Dugalle went wrong.  
  
"Admiral, a group of enemy transports warping in ahead sir. There does not appear to be an escort," Tab said pointing out on the monitors.  
  
Admiral Gray watched the transports warp in and stay on their course. Faster then they normally would no doubt. He gripped the railing studying the transports. He straightened up and walked back to the command chair.  
  
"Sir, shall we intercept?" Tab said still monitoring to ships.  
  
"Mr. Tab, a smart enemy will hit you where you think you are safe. I believe that this is an ambush. I am not about to give away our position just yet," he said with a strong sense of authority in his voice.  
  
Tab looked confused. "Sir, are you suggesting that they know we are coming?"  
  
Gray just sat in the command chair watching the ships stay their course. His fisting were clenched tightly, turning his knuckles a dull white. "They do not know who we are, Mr. Tab."  
  
He looked somewhat disappointed. "Aye sir," was all he could mutter.  
  
Gray stood from his chair. "I believe it's time they found out."  
  
After Admiral Gray said that, the crew seemed to come to life. They were all excited and wanted to do this as professionally as they could. They did their duties to the fullest.  
  
"Weapons are hot sir," a young woman called out.  
  
Tab had personally approached Admiral Gray. "Sir, we have established comm. They should be receiving now, sir."  
  
Admiral Gray looked at Tab. The young man was thrilled to be here, that much was obvious. "Good work son. Patch me through to them."  
  
  
  
"Captain, what do we do!" some one called out. Panic filled the small transport. They were far out matched and could do nothing about it.  
  
"All transports stay close together! Who are these guys? Alliance?" Captain Hankins ordered.  
  
As if on cue, a older aged man appeared on a screen on the transports mainframe. He had a sharp black uniform lined with various medals. His hairline starting to fade from the black color it had, receding slightly. He stood tall and proud. "This is Admiral Terrence Gray, of the United Earth Directorate. We are the Second Expeditionary Fleet, Grand Pacific. Who am I speaking with?"  
  
Captain Hankins was more intimidated by that man then he was of the fleet or Battle Cruisers that were breathing down their necks. He slowly stood up, straightening his old and fading uniform. He cleared his throat as he spoke. "This is Captain Hankins. We are transporting supplies and civilians and hold no aggression to you."  
  
"That may be, Captain. But you are aware that you are now flying in UED space." The mans posture was undeniable. He was trained well. This only made Captain Hankins more uncomfortable.  
  
"Please, we hold no aggression. We did not know that this was your space. May we just reach the next jump node? We will be gone very soon. Like we were never here," Captain Hankins was staggering. He did not like the way this was going. "Excuse me for just a moment Admiral." He clicked off the comm. "Corporal, tell the other transports on channel 12, first sign of trouble, make a mad run for the Ribos jump node. Got me?"  
  
"Yes sir," he said quickly and began talking into the head set.  
  
Captain Hankins took a deep breath and flipped the switch back to the Admirals channel.  
  
"Are you nervous, Captain? There is no need to be. If you inform us what fraction your with and where they are located you are free to go." The man stood there unflinching.  
  
"I cannot and will not comply to that order Admiral, I am sorry. As a soldier, I'm sure you understand," Hankins said shakily. Sweat was starting to form along his forehead. He scratched the goatee he had on his chin. He took a cloth and dabbed his brow slightly.  
  
"You WILL tell me what I want to know Captain! This is your warning," the Admiral screamed. Without warning one of the five transports exploded.  
  
"My God." Hankins muttered. "Very we-well then sir. All craft break for high orbit! Get to the node! Sorry Admiral, God go with you." With that said he killed the transmission.  
  
Another tremble rocked the transport that Hankins was in. He looked out the porthole and saw another transport in flames. Another blast came from two different Cruisers and saw two more of his transports go down. He watched in horror as the pieces of debris flew at his transport.  
  
Another blast could be seen coming from the lead Cruiser. He looked up at the ceiling of the transport. "God, not like this." As he finished speaking the blast violently tore through the ship. Hankins couldn't feel the blast nor could anyone else. The last transport exploded and the wreckage was sent flying through the blackness of space. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alone, the once human was standing on top of a cliff, admiring the ravenous Swarms below, on the planet Char. The beauty of how they moved by only her thoughts was fascinating. The speeds of the Zergling could very well out run that of a Bengalaas. The way that the Hydralisks moved was more then enough to strike fear into the enemies. Not to forget that the raw power of the Ultralisk was undeniable.  
  
Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, watched her family move by her very thoughts. Her secret was out in the Antiga. She engaged the Protoss, but they managed to escape her only for a short while. The Dominion on the other hand was not so lucky.  
  
"Hah hahah. Fools." she said to no one in particular.  
  
"What is your bidding my Queen?" The telepathic voice came from Cerebrate Barak.  
  
Her next moves were already set. Soon she would destroy the Dominion and the foolish alliance that was created by the Protoss and Terran. No doubt it was Jim and Zeratul working together on it.  
  
She thought of where the Protoss fleet had run too. She linked herself to Barak. "Barak, where is that little Protoss fleet running too?"  
  
"The only way out was the Antigian jump node One. They would be somewhere in the Sara system," he replied. The tone was unchanging. He was completely under her influence.  
  
For a second she slipped out of what she was. She remembered Jim Raynor. She remembered when they had first met.  
  
"Are you all right, my Queen?" Barak asked with a hint of concern. He was a good servant. He did what he was told unquestioningly and got it done the first time.  
  
"Take Grendel Brood to the Sara system. Find our Protoss friends and negotiate with extreme prejudice. Be a good Cerebrate and do that for me will you?" she said in a girlish voice. But that voice was twisted and inhuman.  
  
"As you wish, my Queen," Barak said as he began calling out with his mind. He called to the Brood and they came too him. All of them with the same look of hate and rage twisted on their insect like faces.  
  
The Overlords came near Barak and began picking up the beasts as well as Drones. One by one the Overlords filed out into space with hundreds of Zerg flyers. Barak himself started to harden the outside layer of its jelly-like body. Barak continued to harden and became smaller in size. After he had finished an Overlord had picked him up as well.  
  
"Time to test you Protoss once again," she whispered to herself. Then she thought of Jim Raynor again. She couldn't understand why she could not get his face out of her mind. "Human emotion, how weak."  
  
  
  
Sara System  
  
The Vengeance had taken a bad hit. The navigation system was down, along with the communication system. The emergency lighting wasn't much, but it was better then working in the dark.  
  
Zeratul couldn't help but think of the fate they had barely managed to escape. The door leading to the bridge opened and Artanis and Zelsasha had appeared. "Zelsasha, you have disobeyed orders from your squad leader. I told you if you were to follow orders and not do anything heroic." Zeratul said but trailed off.  
  
Zelsasha looked somewhat irritated. "In my defense Zeratul, I told you I could promise nothing. I-," he said before interrupted.  
  
"But, you did manage to kill a few Zerg with some good flying. You also saved many Protoss lives with your brilliant idea. That does more then make up for your. well your actions on the field," he said. But there was something about the way he said it. It sounded like he was proud of him.  
  
"Thank you, Zeratul. I will try and work on "following orders," as you have put it," he said lightening up a bit.  
  
"Fair enough. We must start moving-," he said as a cry came from a young Templar at the radar station.  
  
"Zerg! They are approaching quickly! They are at least 7,000 clicks away, but they are traveling at a rapid pace! The computer suggests they will reach us in twenty-five seconds!" The Templar said looking up at Zeratul.  
  
"Have fighters ready to launch now! Artanis! Zelsasha! You two stay together. We need the best efforts from you. Deploy Arbiters as well for maximum cover." Zeratul ordered.  
  
The sudden reality of the situation sunk in. Anyone that were to engage would not come back to the Carriers. "How far are we to the jump node for Castor?" Zeratul asked shakily.  
  
"We won't make it Zeratul, I'm sorry." the Templar said looking down at the radar.  
  
Zeratul knew that he had to do something. "Send all fighters. After we send the fighters, the Carriers are to make a run for one of the Sara planets. Mar or Chau, it makes no difference. But whatever one it is make sure all the Carriers get there."  
  
"Roger. It make take a few minutes due to the damage, Zeratul," the Templar said.  
  
Zeratul looked down at him. "Very well. Get it done. Artanis and Zelsasha, take care of yourselves."  
  
Zelsasha and Artanis both nodded and looked at each other. They both ran out of the bridge and made their way to hanger. Artanis looked at the young Zelsasha. "If something bad should happen, make sure you get back to the Carriers. Understood?" Artanis said flatly. He wasn't so much asking him. It was more of a statement.  
  
"No I don't understand. I will not abandon the fight," he said looking at Artanis in disbelief. "Why would you say that?"  
  
Artanis looked at him with a dead gaze. "Zeratul thinks highly of you. Just.take care of yourself."  
  
Zelsasha just shook at the thought. Both he and Artanis got in their Scouts like several other Protoss warriors did. The Scouts took off from the Carriers with Interceptors and Corsairs close behind.  
  
The Zerg wave approached them with such stunning speed. It was like they fed off their hate for the Protoss to drive them on. This time more Devourers were among them. There was more of everything. The Protoss fighters scrambled into their formations and held strong together.  
  
Artanis was taking the lead. He opened up his comm. set and began talking low and fast. "Okay, Zerg are coming in high. Corsairs hang back, we will call if we need extra support. Scorpio and Aries wing, take my right flank. Stay with me and back them apart," he said with complete confidence and control. His features were tense. His scales burned with rage with the oncoming Zerg wave. They were not going to get through.  
  
"NO!" Screamed one of the pilots as Scourges rammed into his ship.  
  
Artanis then gave the order. "Take them down! Scorpio and Aries stay with me," he said banking right firing at the wave of flesh. The two squads of fighters followed him firing as well.  
  
Zelsasha was trying to keep up with Artanis firing his photon cannons accurately. He gave max. throttle and pushed forward. He saw a target he could not refuse. An Overlord that was unprotected heading straight for him. He felt tense as he fired two missiles at the target. Too late the Overlord tried to avoid the oncoming projectiles exploded. Large chunks of bloody flesh were sent flying through space.  
  
He pulled up to try and relocated Artanis and the fighters following him and he saw the chaos unfolding. He saw his follow Protoss warriors fighting a lost cause. Scout after Scout was hit by either Scourges or Devourers acid.  
  
"Zelsasha! Get on my wing now!" Artanis ordered with a fierce intensity.  
  
Zelsasha woke up from the chaos and found Artanis and his two wings of fighters. He gave max. power and tried catching up to his comrades. Too late to do anything he saw at least a dozen Scourges collide with most of the fighters he was trying to regroup with. He heard their painful cries as only three of the ten fighters were still on Artanis' wing.  
  
With that done, he rejoined the formation and awaited his orders. When Artanis spoke, it seemed his life had already passed him by.  
  
"The Arbiters can't give us cover because of those Overlords. The Corsairs have now engaged and that may slow them down some. We need to take out those Overlords are we are finished." The desperation could be heard in his voice. He was trying to hold it back but it was impossible from the unspeakable onslaught that was occurring.  
  
"Artanis that's impossible. We ju-ARGH!" the voice cried as another Scourge came from below them. The ship exploded sending debris toward Zelsasha's ship.  
  
The four ships left that were trying to take out the Overlords saw the looming fate. The Corsairs could not outmatch the Devourers. As the last of the fighters fell, the ravenous Zerg made a full speed charge for the Carriers. Zelsasha was heartbroken at the site. He looked away and saw more Zerg still coming. They were on their own.  
  
"Okay, we are on our own. We stick to the plan and head for Mar Sara since its closest," Artanis ordered. The four fighters gave max. power to their engines hoping that they would make it.  
  
The first Carrier went down in a ball of fire. They would not last long without fighter protection. Artanis looked painstakingly as he saw another explode killing thousands of Protoss. There was nothing to be done. The four fighters quickly made their way through the great blackness of space. Then a scream.  
  
"Artanis, look out!" cried out one of the other pilots.  
  
He looked ahead and saw a Scourge making its way for him. Without a moments hesitation he pulled up. Zelsasha was directly behind Artanis and could not maneuver in time. The Scourge hit Zelsasha's ship dead on. The shields went out instantly and the Scout was badly damaged.  
  
"ARGH!" Zelsasha cried. He himself was not hurt but the Scout was heavily damaged. The nose lit up in flames and all of his electronics failed. "I have to land this as soon as possible!"  
  
"Hang on young Templar, you will make it," Aries 2 said comfortingly. "We are almost there, another minute or two and we will be in the atmosphere."  
  
With that said Zelsasha felt like he was losing control of the ship. "I can't hold it much longer." He knew if he couldn't land very soon, he would be dead along with all the other fighter pilots that lost their lives.  
  
  
  
"Zeratul, we are in Mar Sara orbit!" said one of the Protoss navigators.  
  
The Carrier had a chance. If they could land they could utilize ground troops and start to assemble base defenses. That changed when something exploded on the ship. The Carrier twisted violently and started descending faster then what it should be.  
  
"We have lost the engines, Zeratul. These Scourges are killing us single handily!" cried the maintenance officer.  
  
Zeratul gripped on the railing on the bridge. He saw the ground approaching quickly. "Brace for impact. By the Gods." he whispered as the Carrier smashed into the ruined world of Mar Sara. Zeratul flew forward losing his grip on the railing. Several of the other workers flew forward from their stations. Sparks and fires erupted inside the broken Carrier. Pipes and vents gave out and fell from their support. The floor they were once standing on was now bent and twisted. The walls caved in slightly and the lights went out completely. As quickly as it came it was gone. Nothing moved in the ruin Vengeance. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Artanis and the remaining fighters were speeding into the atmosphere of Mar Sara. Zelsasha's Scout was on the verge of breaking down and didn't know where a suitable landing site would be.  
  
"I can't hold it any more! I'm setting it down," Zelsasha screamed as he descended. He tried holding it, but the ship was too badly damaged to keep up any more for safety sake. He was descending quickly and did his best to hold it up. He saw a open field and tried to get to it for a safer landing but he couldn't. The Scout hit the ground flying back up in the air for a few brief moments before slamming back down into the dead earth again.  
  
The ship broke apart as it dragged itself along. The wings broke off and the glass of the cockpit was shattered. Zelsasha only could cover himself and wait the ride out, hopefully surviving it.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the Scout finally came to a stop. Zelsasha opened his eyes, not believing he was unharmed. He quickly realized that the Scout was still on fire and he had to get out now. He struggled to get his safety belt undone, but it gave way soon enough. He crawled out of the cockpit where the glass shield would have been. He quickly stood up and began to run away from the ruined vehicle.  
  
With a sudden explosion, Zelsasha was lifted from his feet and thrown into the ground. He slowly stood up from the ground he was thrown upon to hear other Scouts approaching.  
  
"Thank the Gods," he whispered to himself. Another explosion came from somewhere far off. He turned to see smoke rising in the distance. Whatever it was it was big. It was no doubt a Carrier. "Damn them."  
  
The other three Scouts began to land in the field. Artanis stepped from his Scout relieved to see Zelsasha still alive. He jumped down from the cockpit to meet him. The other two pilots did the same. The four warriors watched the fire beyond a dead mountain. The entire planet was dead. Ever since the bombardment that other Protoss had done when the Zerg landed here. The area they were in was nothing more than a wasteland.  
  
"Do you think anyone could have survived that kind of crash?" Zelsasha asked worried for the safety of hundreds of his brothers and sisters lives.  
  
One of the other pilots spoke up. "Yes, it is very possible. Have you seen what you walked away from? "I'm sure that there are survivors." The pilot was a little older then Zelsasha was. His scales were more defined and visible.  
  
"We must move to higher ground. Somewhere that provides cover," a female pilot said. Zelsasha was taken back slightly. He did not think that females would pilot fighters. He then realized that she was extremely beautiful.  
  
Artanis quickly picked up on this. "Zelsasha, this is a good friend of mine, Latura. She is a very good pilot as she is very good with a Warp Blade."  
  
She nodded slightly. Her skin turned a softer color of the deep mid-night blue she had. She was blushing slightly. "Artanis you give me too much credit."  
  
Artanis raised his brow. "I think not Latura. This is a very good friend of mine as well. His na-," Artanis could only stare up in the sky as something approached.  
  
Before anyone else could see what had taken Artanis' focus away, it was too late. A small projectile hit the unnamed pilot in the back. He screamed as he fell to the ground on his back.  
  
"Quickly! We have to flip him over!" Artanis screamed. Neither Zelsasha or Latura had any idea what he was talking about did what was ordered. When they turned him on his back, they saw the small creature burrowing into his back. Artanis knelt down with his Warp Blade extended. "It's a Broodling, we have to cut it out before it gets in to deep."  
  
The creature made its way into his back further. Artanis followed it with the Warp Blade. He got ready to try and cut it out of his downed friend when he heard a wet crunching sound. The veins in the back of the fallen pilot started to change to a plant like green. Artanis got to his feet immediately.  
  
"Back away from him!" he ordered with his Warp Blade still extended. Zelsasha and Latura both did what he said. They too, extended their Warp Blades.  
  
The fallen pilot screamed in agony as his skin continued to turn green and the opening in his back grew larger. From inside his chest a beak stabbed through sending blood and pieces of bone flying from the now dead pilot. The body continued to turn a greenish color and the body was beginning to split in half down the middle. In one final fury two small Zerg Broodlings came out of the pilot. They looked up at the three Protoss and screamed an awful cry and charged at them.  
  
One of the creatures jumped for Latura. She instinctively brought her right leg back in a defensive stand with he blade ready. She brought her left arm in a wide arch going across her chest and cut the creature in half. The other one had jumped for Zelsasha who just side stepped bringing the blade on his right arm up as the creature passed, cutting itself in two.  
  
Artanis again looked at the sky. He brought up his blade on his left hand and swung. Zelsasha had no idea why he swung until he heard two small thuds hit the ground near them. He had cut a Broodling Spore in half before it had a chance to get into his body. "We are leaving," was all he said as he ran back to his Scout. Latura did the same. Zelsasha then took it upon himself to take the Scout of the fallen warrior. He said a prayer for the Protoss he never knew and wished him peace.  
  
  
  
Sara System (Jump Node)  
  
They had finally arrived. Raynor and his Battle Fleet were ready to make a grand entrance to save their brothers. But what they saw they were not prepared for. They saw pieces of wreckage and debris of Protoss ships. Then the bodies of Zerg floating lifelessly through the black void.  
  
Sixteen Battle Cruisers were ready for anything. Each Cruiser held four squads of Wraiths and Valkyries. In each squad was twelve fighters.  
  
"My God," Jim whispered. It had only been a half an hour since they had jumped from the Castor jump node.  
  
"Zerg, 4,732 clicks away sir. They are heading for us," the radar operator said. He looked up at Jim with a grim look.  
  
Jim stood up and gripped the railing of the bridge. He violently pulled back and forth on the railing. "Damn it! You listen and listen good! I have had enough of this bad news bullshit man! I want results this time! The Zerg have taken out a fleet of our allies and its time we do something about it!" Everyone stopped their work to watch Jim scream at no one and everyone at the same time. "Send our fighters. But first, let these ass holes in. Let them get in close. Right when they bunch up, right before they attack, we fire are Yamato guns. Everyone does."  
  
The crew nodded in understanding. The Comms. Officer radioed what Jim had wanted. The fighters were on stand by in the hangers and waited anxiously for the order.  
  
Jim watched the beasts come closer and closer. They were bunching just like he knew they would. They were almost in range. The monsters gaining ground every second, screaming in fury as they came.  
  
"Send these sons a bitches to hell," Jim said and with that sixteen blasts came from the Cruisers. The blasts had shredded the Zerg attackers like a hot knife through butter. Once the Yamato blasts faded, the enemy stood before them. The enemy stood before them in small chunks of fried flesh. Not one of them got through.  
  
Jim smiled at that great and flawless victory. He knew it was no time to get cocky but he was proud to have killed so many sparing the lives of maybe hundreds of theirs. "Deploy fighters to give us escort," he ordered. The crew did what he asked all smiling at the great turn out.  
  
"Commander, we have hundreds of life signals upon the surface of Mar Sara. Scanners are showing us it is some of the Protoss survivors sir. But the Zerg are starting to multiply as well sir. Profiles suggest that they are building a new cluster," a young woman at the scanning station reported.  
  
"All right then. Get Dropships loaded up, we are going to get them back," he said walking off the bridge. "Mr. Homes, you have command till I come back, got me?" he said as he continued to walk off the bridge not waiting for the answer of the First Mate.  
  
Jim walked down the corridor as quickly as he could without running. He got to the loading bay and saw his armor waiting there for him. He slipped inside and adjusted himself so he could have flexibility to the highest. He turned around and grabbed a Gauss rifle and a few extra magazines. He saw men entering the Dropships like how they were trained. He knew he was in good hands with these men. They weren't brain panned and they could think and move on their own.  
  
A man in the same armor as Jim approached him. "Sir, Siege Tanks are rolling up now along with a few Goliath's. Should we wait for them?"  
  
Jim looked up, slapping a fresh magazine in the rifle. "Yeah, we wait. We don't know what's exactly down there and we don't want to get cut off without some proper fire power. Get the men inside and have the Dropships wait for the rest of the Tanks and whatever other vehicle we have." With that said the man nodded and ran into the nearest Dropship. Jim did the same.  
  
The soldiers in the Dropship Jim walked into were happy to see he was going with them. They all nodded and smiled at him and amongst themselves.  
  
"Okay boys, listen up. We don't know what them critters are up to down there. Stay close and in tight. If we do engage, short controlled bursts. I don't want anyone being trigger happy and wastin' ammo." He moved to the front of the Dropship where the pilot was. "Let's get this party started. We wait for the rest of the Dropships all right?"  
  
The pilot nodded and left the hanger to make room for other ships to take off. One by one the ships filtered out of the Hyperion. A few of the Dropships went empty so they could transport the Protoss survivors back to the Cruisers.  
  
"Hey Fleet, listen up, I only want the troops from the Hyperion engaging. We don't want a whole big mess of troops down there, we are goin' in and out like we weren't ever here. Maintain current position until further notice. Anything comes at you with flappin' wings or teeth or somethin' along those lines, remember to blast em'. Raynor out," he said taking of the head set and setting it back on one of the pilots chair.  
  
"We will be in the atmosphere in a few minutes guys, hang on back there. The ride might be a tad bit bumpy," one of the pilots called back where the rest of the men lye in wait. The silence was dreadful enough but the engines hum was relaxing to some.  
  
When the reached the atmosphere it was like the pilot had warned, to some degree. The ship violently shook up and down. The ship rattled as it started swerving to the left.  
  
"Oh man!" one of the men cried. He looked extremely ill from the ride. The Dropships had passed through the atmosphere without any real problems. They floated down to the planets surface to see wreckage spread across the dead world.  
  
"Captain Raynor! Where would you like to begin sir?" one of the pilots called back with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Giant clouds arose from large bodies that were once Carriers. Blue fires erupted over many of them.  
  
"Scan for any life. We have to save as many of them as we can." Jim walked back into the cabin, sinking heavily in his seat. "This may take awhile."  
  
  
  
The entire room was pitch black. Zeratul found himself lying upon the radar and navigation station. He slowly moved his arms and legs to make sure he was okay. He got up into a sitting position and tried to make out how bad things were. His eyes adjusted as much as they would. He looked and saw bodies of the other Protoss that where once working here only a few minutes before.  
  
He got up and walked to one of them. He knelt down to check if he was still alive but stopped once he saw a large pipe embedded in his back. He tried checking a few others, but they too were dead. He checked another one. He knelt down to see it was a female. She didn't look alive either. Zeratul was heartbroken at the site of so many of his fellow people dead and he was still alive. It was a shame as well, she was very beautiful as well. He put his hand on her head and she suddenly woke up screaming.  
  
"Get off me!! Let me go!!" she screamed trying to brush Zeratul's hand away. She calmed realizing who it was.  
  
"It is all right. Be calm. Are you okay?" he asked her as calmly as he could.  
  
She looked up wincing in pain. Zeratul looked down her body and saw one of her legs was broken. "My left leg.. I think it is fractured.. I am sorry Zeratul, I didn't know it was you.." She looked up with pain and sorrow in her golden eyes. Her light blue body twitching slightly from the pain.  
  
"You are sorry? No need to be young one. Wait here while I check the others," he said leaving her side to check for a more survivors. He surveyed the damage done and knew that no one else would be alive. The work stations up near the observation window were gone, buried in twisted metal and dead earth. "What is your name?" Zeratul asked as he approached the wounded Templar.  
  
She looked up at him. "My name is. it is. Monera." Each time she spoke it took something out of her.  
  
He sat her up on one of the computer mainframes. He inspected her leg and saw the slightly discolored area. Her light blue color had faded around where the fracture was. It was a swollen purplish color. He found two small pipes that had fallen from overhead and found some cable to tie around her leg as a splint.  
  
"We have to find a way out. Can you walk?" he asked helping her up to her feet.  
  
"I can try," she replied, hobbling on her right leg. She could not rest any weight what-so-ever on her left leg. "I can't walk on my left leg at all. I'm so sorry Zeratul."  
  
"Why? There is nothing you could have done to prevent it. We must get to the fighter bay, we may be able to get out from there. Come on," he said gently lifting her. He carried her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hang on, we will get out of here."  
  
He walked to the door leading out of the bridge. It was twisted and ruined. He kicked it once, twice and on the third kick, the door gave way. He walked down the corridor with Monera wincing at each of his steps. He walked down a flight of steps and continued straight down the corridor. He finally made a left and walked down another flight of steps. He continued walking until he noticed that the walls had caved in blocking the path to the hanger.  
  
He cursed slightly and walked back up the steps. He got back in the corridor and walked straight and made a right leading to the other hanger. He was about to walk down the steps but noticed that they were gone.  
  
"Monera, tell me do you have any fears?" he asked looking down. She did not look down at what he was looking at.  
  
She was puzzled. "Why would you ask?"  
  
He looked at her fiery gold eyes. "Just making conversation. Do you have anyone special?"  
  
She was now very confused. She did not know what he was trying to get at. "No, no. Why are you asking? I don't have anyone spea-AHH" she screamed as she was suddenly in air with Zeratul closely behind. That's when she noticed the steps were gone.  
  
They both landed with a hard thud and she cried in pain as she hit her leg on the way down. Zeratul crawled over to her. She could only make out the color of his fire red eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked picking her back up.  
  
She was hurting and he saw it. "I have been better." She wrapped her arms around his neck again and they began running for the hanger.  
  
They made it to the hanger and saw that most of it was buried in dried dirt. Only a small light was visible in the right corner of where the ships would enter and exit the Carrier. It was no more then a inch of visible light, but with the darkness inside the Carrier, it was like a homing beacon for life. A large section of dirt filled the hanger but it was a gradual incline, allowing them to walk up to the light. Zeratul stood Monera up on her right leg,  
  
"I need you to help me dig us out, okay? We will be out of here in no time." He said as he used his hands and began digging themselves out where the light was entering. Monera quickly did the same. They dug quickly and the one inch of light turned to two. The two inches began three and so on.  
  
Zeratul took another big swipe of dirt and had heard something. He stopped digging for a moment. Monera kept digging without hearing anything. Zeratul put a hand on her shoulder. "Shh." he whispered. She stopped and listened to hear nothing. Zeratul slowly put his face up to the dirt pile.  
  
There was still nothing. He brought his head closer to the hole and quickly brought his head back as two claws came from the hole. Monera hopped backwards as Zeratul stepped back. It was a Zergling. It screamed in fury as it hacked away at the hole that was quickly getting bigger. Zeratul tried to activate his personal shield pylon but it was malfunctioning. Monera tried as well but hers too was disabled.  
  
"Well, this is looking better then I thought it would," he said chuckling slightly to make Monera feel better. He did manage to get his Warp Blade active as did Monera. "Stay back, Zerglings don't stand a chance against me okay. They are nothing but practice. If any of them get through me, you must stop them okay? Do not worry young one, we will be out of here in no time."  
  
The hole grew in feet in matters of seconds. Zeratul brought up the blade ready to strike down the Zerg that were trying to get in. The creatures claws hacking relentlessly at the dirt as another few feet were added to the hole. Finally the digging stopped and a large form of a Hydralisk stood tall and angry. The snake like creature was as tall as Zeratul with an eerie look to it from the bright sunlight behind it.  
  
The creature approached slowly letting itself adjust to the darkness. Then to flaps of skin opened on both sides of its neck. At that moment, Zeratul charged the beast, dodging left as sharp spines came from the creature. It raised it's claws too late to defend. Zeratul with one mighty swoop of his powerful Warp Blade and severed the monsters head. As the creature fell, four Zerglings came down from the hole screaming and swinging at the air viciously.  
  
Zeratul sighed. "You must do better then your friend has." he said raising one of his enormous hands. He then held out his large pointer finger and recoiled it and extended it repeatedly, taunting them. "Come and try."  
  
As on cue, the four charged with full speed. The first one leapt in the air ready to land on him. He quickly brought up the blade, fatally wounding it. He then swung the opposite direction as another was almost on top of him. The swing also killing the creature. He was about to bring up the blade again but noticed he wouldn't make it in time.  
  
Out of nowhere, Monera was on her feet with her blade meeting the Zergling head on. It fell over dead. She brought up the blade as the last Zergling charged. The Zergling raised it's claws ready to break through its preys tender flesh when the blade had removed the two front claws. The Zergling whimpered in pain as it turned to charge again. The creature never saw it coming as Zeratul stood. Another blade had hit its back cutting it in two. The monster fell in two clean cut pieces, dead.  
  
"Thank you Monera. You saved me," Zeratul spoke kindly. He walked over to her lifting her up again and carrying her out. She again wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I needed to do something. You have helped me, so it was the least I could do in repayment.  
  
He walked out of the hole and saw nothing but wreckage for miles upon miles. He shuddered at the sight. "Good bye, Artanis, Zelsasha. May the Gods protect you and lead you to safety." He knew it would be impossible to find them right now. Maybe they were. No. Zeratul quickly pushed the though aside.  
  
"Zeratul, what do we do now?" Monera asked shaking at the great ruin of the Protoss fleet that was operation not more then twenty minutes ago.  
  
"We find a Shuttle or a Scout. Anything that will fly us to the jump node that heads to Castor. We can come back with more people to help search. For now, we should rest somewhere safer." Zeratul said walking to seek a place of lonely refuge. Night would be falling on this planet soon and the Zerg would be out in force. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Blue Nose was making great time, as usual. Most of the UED had remained on the planet Aster Prime. Only the Blue Nose and six other Cruisers had moved on. The new course was going to the Sara system. Long range scanners showed major activity and Admiral Gray wanted to see what the fuss was all about. They slowly made their way to the Aster Prime jump node. The confident Admiral watched the node approaching quickly as a wing of escort ships flew by.  
  
"Admiral, President Holland has sent you a message. You may take it in your quarters sir," First Mate Tab said with a perfect attention stance and salute.  
  
The Admiral smiled. "Well done, Mr. Tab. Assume control of the bridge till I return," he replied as he put his arm on Tab's shoulder. The Helm was in good hands. Admiral Gray walked off the bridge to find his room. The walls of the corridor were spotless. The metal shown as if it was brand new. Terrence smiled at the beauty of the ship.  
  
He found his quarters at the end of the main hall of the ship. It wasn't home, but it was very comfortable. The red carpeting lined the room with a viewing window that showed another Cruiser along the side of the Blue Nose. There was a bookshelf that was filled with various books on war, peace, drama, romance and more located behind his desk on the far wall. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop. The computer activated and said that he had one new message.  
  
He stood up and walked to a small wine closet he had. He opened it and was about to pull out a bottle but though against it. "Not yet," he whispered. He walked back to the computer and opened the message.  
  
President Holland face appeared with a smile. "Good morning, Admiral. Well it is morning here at least. I am glad that you found a good location to set up H.Q. and that you have moved on so quickly and encountered no resistance. We are all pulling for you here and hope to here a report of your progress within the next three days. Remember your objective is to deal with the PRIMARY threat. The Zerg. Good hunter Terrence," Holland said and the transmission faded away.  
  
"Well he put a big emphasis on the PRIMARY target, didn't he?" he whispered to himself. He turned to face the door as it opened and saw Mr. Tab standing there.  
  
"Sir, we have reached the jump node. We are warping to the Sara system now, sir." He spoke efficiently and coolly. The man would make a fine addition to the UED one day.  
  
Admiral Gray nodded. "Come in. Have a drink," the Admiral offered. Tab was slightly taken back by the offer.  
  
"Sir?" he asked confused. He loosened a little looking at the Admiral.  
  
"No, I insist. What do you take?" Admiral Gray said walking over to the liquor cabinet he had.  
  
Tab walked in at the Admiral's request. He sat down in a comfortable velvet chair that was in front of the Admiral's desk. "Scotch in water. Is everything all right, sir?" Tab was concerned by this sudden action. He wondered if things went well in the message from President Holland.  
  
"Stan, please, my name is Terrence," Admiral Gray said handing Tab his drink. He walked behind his desk and sat down.  
  
"Very well then, Terrence. Is everything, okay?" Tab asked again more concerned by the sudden hospitality.  
  
Admiral Gray took a sip of his drink. "Everything is fine, Stan. You have been with me how long, three years? Four?" he asked the officer sitting in front of him with a casual look on his face.  
  
Stanley Tab was confused. He did not know what the Admiral was exactly getting at and that was starting to get under his skin. "Four years, three months, and two days, si-I mean Terrence."  
  
"Heh. You remembered that. That's what is astounding. I have put in an order for you to be a Commander Stan. Your attention to detail, your skill, the way in which you act upon your duties is unreal," Admiral Gray said smiling.  
  
Stan smiled widely. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much," was all the reply he could mutter out.  
  
"No need to thank what is great. Your going to be a fine leader one day. Once this campaign is over, you will be commanding your own Battle Cruiser," Admiral Gray said standing with a huge smile on his face as well. "It's damn good to have you onboard this ship, son. You're a damn fine soldier. Carry on, Mr. Tab," Admiral Gray said letting Stanley rise from his chair. Tab left the room feeling proud to be a soldier on the Blue Nose.  
  
"Sir, we have reached the Sara system! Zerg are about to engage us, sir!" The comm. fell silent. Gray ran to the observation window and saw the Zerg flyers coming at them.  
  
He ran out of his quarters and ran for the bridge. He got there in a record time. "I want communication with the H.Q. on Aster Prime! We will need reinforcements ASAP!" he ordered watching the Zerg come at them with unreal speed.  
  
"Sir, H.Q. is getting charred up pretty bad, sir! They are reading at least four Broods raining down on them! The Cruisers are already coming here to escape the attack! Anyone on the surface is more then likely dead already, sir!" Tab said maintaining control. He was good under pressure.  
  
"Sir, what is our orders sir?" Tab asked with a look of, Admiral Gray couldn't place it. It wasn't fear nor was it hate. 'Damn good soldier' he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Jeffery Homes was on the bridge of the Hyperion when he saw six Battle Cruisers warp in. Almost as soon as they had warped in, the Zerg appeared engaging them. "Can you get a fix on those Cruisers? Are they Dominion or what?" he asked the man at the scanning station.  
  
He looked up at Homes shaking his head. "Negative, sir. Not Dominion. Sir, they have the ensignia of the UED. More are warping in now, sir!" he yelled back as more Cruisers warped in.  
  
Homes watched the battle from afar. Then one of the large Behemoth Cruisers went down. Though the details of the fight could not be seen by eye, the explosion of that Cruiser grabbed the attention of all the men and women on the Hyperion.  
  
He pointed his finger at the comm. officer. "Get a hold of Raynor! Tell him we got a lot of unwanted company here! Move it people! Get fighters ready to deploy and have the Cruisers take up defensive fighting positions. If the Zerg or UED win, no doubt that they will come here," Homes ordered and the entire room began frantically working to achieve the same goal.  
  
Another explosion distracted them for only a minute. But the next words Homes heard frighten him to the core. His blood turned to ice as he heard the message.  
  
"Zerg! They are about ready to engage, sir! Hundreds of them! Why won't they die?" screamed the officer at the radar station.  
  
Homes could not believe the swirling shapes that were approaching were Zerg. "Are fighters deployed?" He looked back through the observation window to see the smaller laser turrets on the Cruisers begin to fire.  
  
"Aye sir. Fighters are deployed," replied a voice from somewhere behind him. He didn't care how it was, as long as he got the answer. Then all he was dreading was approaching him. The jellyfish/starfish like Scourge was charging for the bridge.  
  
"Oh my God," he let slip out. "Fire the forward cannon!" he screamed as the creature approached with terrifying speed.  
  
"Too late!" screamed one of the officers as they all began to flee their posts.  
  
Homes stood there watching the beast come closer. "God help us," he whispered as the creature rammed into the observation window. The explosion consumed the bridge crippling the Hyperion. Smaller explosions continued down the neck of the doomed ship.  
  
"Oh damn it! We lost the Hyperion, sir!" the comm. officer screamed. The Commander of the New Hope watched in horror as the lead Cruiser broke apart.  
  
Daniel McColl watched in anger a sadness as the lead Cruiser continued to break down. "All craft, stay away from the Hyperion! The shock wave of that thing going down will be more then enough to end this fight!" he ordered as his Cruiser began to bank hard right. Many of the fighters did the same. He watched for the last time as the damage finally overtook the ship. The ship exploded in one final fury send a shock wave that was visible toward the remaining fleet.  
  
"Sir, half of the Zerg were caught in that explosion! We have a chance, sir!" said the radar officer smiling with hope of life.  
  
McColl looked down at the man, then back out the window. "Tell that to the men and women on that ship," he whispered in a lone tone barely audible to himself. "I want reports on all the fighters now. Need to know how bad our losses are."  
  
"Sir, we have lost only twenty nine ships so far. If we keep this up, we can turn the tides in more for our favor," said someone from down below. He could see the face of the officer, but it didn't matter to him much either. He was sick with sorrow for those lost onboard the Hyperion.  
  
"More Zerg joining the engagement both on the UED front and ours Commander!" again the radar officer cried. He looked up at the Commander. "What is our orders, sir?" he asked looking scared beyond the point of coming back. Hysterical maybe.  
  
"We have men on the surface of Mar Sara. You want to abandon them?" he asked looking down at the now pale radar officer. "We hold our ground. Maybe those guys over there could use some help too." he said but trailed off. He watched as another of their Cruisers went up in flames.  
  
"Sir, Memories is going down!" one of the officers cried out.  
  
"Jesus.." He whispered as the ruined Memories cut in front of their flight path. "That Cruiser may go down any second! HARD RIGHT!" he screamed as the Cruiser slowly turned out of the path of the of the giant inferno. "Brace for impact!" again he screamed as the remainder of the Cruiser exploded. The shock wave hammered the New Hope. Many of the systems went off line and the lights went out. Small fires broke out in the bridge.  
  
"Commander! What do we do?" a voice called out from the darkness in the bridge. The silence seemed to drag on forever but there was no response. "Commander! What are we doing?! Commander?!"  
  
  
  
The away team with Jim Raynor reached the surface of one of the downed Carriers. With weapons ready, they moved through the dead world prepared for the worst. They reached the hull of the Carrier and took up a defensive position. An SCV then approached and began cutting a large square in the ships hull.  
  
"Raynor, we should start looking in other locations as well. It will save us some time and maybe more lives," one of the medics said. It was true but risky.  
  
Raynor didn't know what to say. He knew it would save time and lives but what if the Zerg were lingering around here. "All right. Listen, stay close, go to another Carrier that's right around the block you, got me? Don't need Zerg breakin' us up one by one and pickin' us off. There is another Carrier not far from here, take one of the Dropships and get to it," he said as the large square section fell in.  
  
A distance hum was growing louder and had grabbed Jim's attention. A small portion of the away team went in. A few medics and a few marines to help drag out the wounded. There were a few other teams station at a few other Carriers no more then five minutes away all working in the same fashion.  
  
That hum was louder and had completely consumed Jim's mind. "Sounds like Scouts." As he said that, three Scouts flew directly overhead. "Yup, those are Scouts."  
  
The three Scouts did another flyby before landing near the Dropships. Three Protoss pilots emerged from the bellies of the large beautiful craft that landed. Artanis was one of them. Though it was the only one he knew of the three, he was glad to see that they managed to stay in the air.  
  
"Captain Raynor, glad to see your attempting to pull our people out. Zelsasha, Latura, see if you can't help with the rescue," as he spoke the two ran into the Carrier to help the search for survivors.  
  
"What the hell happened man? You boys shoulda knocked the hell outta those Zerg." Jim knew how bad the attack must have been. "Where is the Vengeance?" he asked hoping that Zeratul would still be okay.  
  
Artanis looked down slightly at the man. "The Zerg had us heavily outnumbered and there was little to nothing we could do to stop them. I do not know where the Vengeance went down. We barely managed to get here ourselves without dying. We lost one of ours along with way here," the sound of the voice was troubled. Artanis was upset and scared for the well being of Zeratul as much as Jim was.  
  
"It's okay man. We will find him and anyone else we can, and get the hell of this rock. Trust me," he said smiling at Artanis. He was about to speak again when the unmistakable sound of Article fire took flight. "Damn. Figures, eh?" Jim ran inside the Cruiser along with Artanis to help speed up the search.  
  
Artanis looked around in the dimly lit room. "This is the Vengeance. Jim, this is the Vengeance," he repeated not believing this twisted shape was once the Carrier he had stood only moments before.  
  
Jim looked up and nodded. He was about to continued forward when the team came back. "What is it? Did you find anyone?" Jim asked one of the medics as he walked by. He looked up and shook his head and continued to walk out of the ship.  
  
"Jim, we could not find Zeratul's body. He must have survived the crash and found a way out," Zelsasha said walking up to him. Jim looked up a little puzzled at the Protoss. "Forgive me, I am Zelsasha. I served under Zeratul. He is not here, I am certain he is alive," he said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Captain! We got Protoss tracks leading away from the hanger and a few dead Zerg along the way! We got a few men following right now," one of the marines spoke quickly but calmly.  
  
A few more blasts came for a Siege tank not to far off. Jim looked up at the team. "Okay, we are leaving. Get everyone back to the Hyperion. I need one transport to stay behind with a few men. Let's go!" Jim said as a few of his men followed him around to the side where they found the tracks.  
  
"Zelsasha, take Latura and escort those ships back. I will stay here with Jim. Move out, my warriors," Artanis said leaving the two to follow Jim. They both looked at each other and nodded. They ran back to the Scouts and began to take off along with a few of the Dropships. They broke past the atmosphere and were horrified at the still ongoing battle.  
  
"I hope there are still ships for Jim and the others to come too," Zelsasha said speeding up to help in the fight.  
  
"Zelsasha, we are to escort the Dropships! Great." Latura said breaking formation as well to follow Zelsasha into the conflict. She gave max. throttle and was almost in targeting range of some of the Zerg flyers. She saw Zelsasha let two missiles go and they sped off towards their targets. Two Devourers had fallen victim to the projectiles, killing them both.  
  
Zelsasha saw that the battle was almost over now and the Terrans had it under a shaky control. "Let's protect the Dropships," he said as he brought the Scout around as did Latura.  
  
"Very well," she replied following his lead back to the Dropships. She was glad he was going to follow orders this time.  
  
  
  
Jim and his men followed the tracks for ten minutes. "Damn, he got a hell of a long way away from the Carrier," he whispered with a little bit of frustration building. As they continued pursuing the never ending trail, a body was found. A female Protoss was lying on the ground and the tracks stopped. She had a makeshift split on her left leg.  
  
"These tracks couldn't belong to her, she is wounded. We would have noticed that in the tracks," the medic said approaching slowly.  
  
"AH, Captain Raynor, good to see you here," Zeratul said stepping out of a small brush. "I had reason to believe the Zerg were pursuing us. I was using Monera as bait," he said walking over to her. She sat up from the position she was in.  
  
"Rescuers!" she cried happily. Zeratul then walked over to her and picked her up.  
  
"She was injured on the Vengeance, I believe it's a fracture or a break in her left leg," he said showing the medic the spot.  
  
Jim looked up relieved to see him. "I'm sure it hurts Mon- rea-or whatever. Sorry, don't have time on pronouncing names. We gotta move. We can fix you up on the Dropship," Jim said turning around and sprinting back the way they had come from with his men close behind.  
  
Zeratul then noticed Artanis alone. He and Zelsasha were together and knew they wouldn't part unless. "So I take it Zelsasha is lost?" he said extremely hurt. Artanis could see this in his eyes.  
  
He walked up to Zeratul and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will be hard to bear, but Zelsasha is- he is escorting a few Dropships back to the Battle Cruisers," Artanis replied chuckling now.  
  
Zeratul gave a dead stare at him for a moment. "That's not funny," he replied. After a few minutes, both Artanis and Zeratul were laughing lightly. "We must catch up, come on," he said running with the wounded female in his arms.  
  
Artanis looked at Zeratul as they ran to catch up. "You are better with a blade, do you want me to carry her?" Zeratul only gazed at him for a moment. He stopped and handed over the wounded warrior. Artanis held her the same way as Zeratul did and she wrapped her arms around his neck as well. "We will get you out of here, do not worry."  
  
"Artanis, do you have your shield generator with you?" Zeratul asked as Artanis shook his head.  
  
"No, it is in my Scout. We are not too far now. We can make it without them," he replied speeding up. Something moved somewhere to their left but the kept running not wanting to wait and find out what it was. A low whistle sound was heard along with a cry of pain. Four spine needles dug deep in Artanis' left leg. He fell losing grip of Monera. She screamed as she crashed onto her left leg.  
  
Zeratul turned to see a Hydralisk emerge. He saw both Artanis crawling on the floor and Monera screaming out in pain for her wounded leg. Something moved behind Zeratul as well. He turned to see four more Hydralisks drooling and claws raised.  
  
"Well, some one has come to greet us. Do come closer," he said with his blade extending out. He then faded from existence. His form completely disappearing in the dying light. The Hydralisks then began firing their spines blindly trying to hit the now invisible target. One of the Hydralisks cried as its intestines and stomach were now on the outside of its body. Another one too died but didn't have time to see it coming. The front portion of its face fell from the rest of the head.  
  
The Hydralisk that was standing alone then jumped and landed on Artanis. It's claws brought up ready to come down one the Templar. Artanis closed his eyes tightly ready to accept his fate when the sound of Gauss rifle fire had cut down the beast. He looked up and saw Jim Raynor standing not to far off with the barrel of his weapon smoking. The last two Hydralisks retreated from the fight. Jim ran back after them.  
  
Jim held his weapon steady and fired a fragmentation grenade from the RPG that was attached to the bottom of his weapon. Both Hydralisks screamed and died in small bits and pieces. "Thank God for that," he whispered smiling. "Artanis, if your try to impress the lady, man oh man, you messed up," Jim said smiling as he went to help them.  
  
Artanis pulled out the spines from his leg. "Not funny Captain Raynor," he said throwing the last needle he pulled out away.  
  
Monera looked up laughing slightly. "It's actually quite funny. Hehe. That was funny Mr. Raynor," she said sitting herself up again.  
  
Jim quickly turned to face the female Protoss. "Hey, no, don't. No Mr. Raynor, that just sounds really weird. You can call me Jim, James, Jimbo, Captain Raynor, I don't care. That Mr. Raynor thing just doesn't fit that well," he said very quickly. He started smiling at himself imagining how dumb that must have sounded.  
  
"Mr. Raynor, if we could get back to your ship now, that would be a wise choice," Zeratul said becoming visible again. He had a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "You're a funny guy Zeratul. Real funny pal," he said running to help up Artanis.  
  
Artanis stood and picked up Monera. They started ahead with Jim and Zeratul close behind. Jim looked over at Zeratul with a puzzled look.  
  
"What is it, Jim?" he asked looking back at him.  
  
Jim then looked straight ahead. "You got to teach me how to do that invisible thing. That is something I just need to know how to do." Jim looked back at Zeratul smiling.  
  
Zeratul shook his head. "Raynor, I do not know what I should do with you," he said running a little faster.  
  
Jim looked back ahead. You could cut me into a million small pieces. Heh," he said shaking his head.  
  
They reached the ship and without a moments hesitation got onboard. Artanis placed Monera inside the ship and ran back out. He climbed into his Scout and lifted off. Soon afterwards, the Dropship followed. They had done what they could and prayed that the Protoss that were still alive were rescued by other teams or had died. It was a cruel thought but it was better then the alternative. They reached space to see only that there was another battle. This time they weren't as fortunate. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Arcturus Mengsk threw the empty glass across the room in pure rage. He lost more then half of his men in one foul swoop. The Zerg now had complete and uncontested dominance in the sector when he heard about the Alliances progression as well. The Protoss Fleet crippled and the Terran Fleet suffering some good loses.  
  
"How can we lose so many men in one attack?! Hell, it wasn't even an attack! God forbid we ever decide that we should patrol our boarders!" Mengsk screamed at the messenger. The man only looked down at the floor. "Get the hell out of my quarters!" The messenger fled before Mengsk finished.  
  
He paced in his room unable to shake the feeling of what happened to his newly acquired fleet. He picked up a chair and threw it against a window in his Command building that was also his throne. The chair broke through the glass and plummeted to the ground far below.  
  
A man dressed in a neatly pressed gray uniform ran in. "Sir are you all right?" he asked looking at the broken window.  
  
"Get the hell out of my office! I didn't call you in here!" Mengsk said throwing another glass bottle at the man. He quickly removed himself from the office. We walked over to his desk and sat down, calming himself. He flipped a switch and a face appeared in a hanger. "General Madison, what do we have left to work with?"  
  
The General took a deep breath. "Well sir, we still have a number of Cruisers and fighters. We have the men to operate these crafts as well, sir. But it wouldn't hurt to wait for the last six Cruisers we have under construction in dry dock to be ready." He finished letting the breath out.  
  
Mengsk's temper did not change. "Well, how many damn Cruisers do we have now?" His face was still slightly red from the explosion of anger he had only moments before.  
  
"We have twenty Cruisers left. We have begun a new mining operation on Moria as well. With the new funds we will have shortly we could make dozens more," General Madison said hoping this conversation would end now.  
  
"Send those damn things out then and patrol our boarders!" he screamed flipping the switch off. He felt new anger rush through his veins. He noticed he had a new message and the face of a man, about the same age as him, with fading black hair and a sharp uniform appeared on his screen.  
  
"Heheh. Did I catch you at a bad time?" the man asked mockingly. He smiled widely as he saw the look on Mengsk's face become twisted with hate.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Acrturus asked abruptly and holding no respect for the man.  
  
The mans smile faded. "I am Admiral Terrence Gray, Grand Pacific Fleet. I am of the UED, Emperor Mengsk. The Zerg you are having trouble with will not be able to stand against us for very long. We just recently broke an engagement with them losing only two Cruisers before we killed at least six- hundred. That was with only six ships. The rest of our little battle group came through a few minutes afterwards." He stood silently waiting for the response of Arcturus.  
  
"Whoop-de-do. Like I give shit about that. You won't win anyway just like the first boys. They did good for a while but the Zerg figured out their commander and then eliminated their presence. I have things to do," he said hanging up the channel. "God damn it! Now another damn fleet from the Earth has come and we don't have enough ships to drop a shit with!"  
  
He reopened the channel with General Madison. "Listen General, get as many Cruisers up as you can with the resources we have ASAP. Then get moving with that Moria project and assemble fighters and Cruisers or its your ass General." Mengsk flipped the switch cutting the General off before he could speak. This was going to be a close call. He had them before and came out unscathed and he would do it again.  
  
  
  
Planet Aiur-Low Orbit  
  
The ruined world of Aiur was beneath the Protoss Fleet. They were the Fleet of the Judicator. Many of the Judicators managed to escape Aiur on their own. They had settled on a planet three systems away called, Vetari. They believed that the true cause of Aiur's fall was due to the Dark Templars. One of the Judicators was now on a mission to hunt them down for poisoning their planet. His name was Armadais.  
  
"Commander, that is Aiur below us," one of the pilots said. He turned to face Armadais to say something but decided not to.  
  
Armadais let his light blue robe touch the floor. The collars were lined in a gold color. He had Protoss righting on the golden fabric. 'Nak tu bel de tus en Palora.' 'The path to clarity will be revealed.'  
  
He walked with a surreal grace. "Aiur may have been our home world, but I told you to get us to the Antigian System. I want Warp Drives ready in two minutes and I want to be in Antiga within the hour," he said walking off the bridge. He resided to his quarters. As he entered he walked to a shrine he made himself and knelt down on a place mat. He prayed to Adun silently.  
  
After his pray was complete, he walked over to his sleeping chamber. Only five minutes had passed, but the time seemed to slow down to a crawl. He laid down on the soft fabric and closed his eyes. His teal colored body grew darker as he fell into a strong sleep. He dreamt of Aiur and the majestic beauty it once had. The green fields, the beautiful structures, the gorgeous sunsets. As he slept he twisted as the Zerg came to the planet, killing it, infesting it.  
  
As quickly as he was asleep, he was awake again. The sounds of the Warp Drives powering down gave the ship slight shudder. He arose from the bed and walked out of his room into the hallways of the Carrier Fury. He walked onto the bridge fully refreshed from the small nap he had taken.  
  
"Judicator Armadais, it will take us sometime, but we have picked up heavy fighting in the Sara system. Zerg contacts along with Terran and Protoss," a young Templar spoke for his post at the long range scanners.  
  
Armadais nodded. "Very well then. Take us to the Sara system. Maybe some of our 'Lost Brothers' are there," he replied with hate building in his mind. "How long before we reach the jump node that leads to the Sara system?" he asked as we walked down to the work stations.  
  
The Templar looked up at him. "Not to long Judicator Armadais. Possibly another twenty to thirty minutes," he said continuing his work at his post.  
  
Armadais nodded and was very pleased. "Good. Get us their then. Signal the Fleet and let them be aware of our change in course. Finally we will be able to let lose the true fury that is our heritage!" Armadais announced as he stormed off the bridge back to his quarters.  
  
The Carriers effortlessly made their way to the jump node. Scouts were along side them guarding every step of the way. They were going to be quite a force to be reckoned with.  
  
  
  
Sara System (Castor Jump Node)  
  
It was gone. Jim was aboard the New Hope now. The Hyperion no longer existed. The men and women that were on it didn't have a chance to get off the ship. The people that were on the bridge were good soldiers and they were good friends. Jim Raynor felt defeated again. Just like he had taken a blow to the gut when looking the other way.  
  
"Captain Raynor, if it means anything at the present time, we do not have a Commander. The crew and I were wondering if you would like to commander the ship?" one of the officers asked. Jim was surprised that one of the officers below the commander wouldn't want the job.  
  
"Where is your Commander?" Jim could only mutter the words.  
  
The officer in front of him pointed to a man under a white cloth. He was completely covered and being taken off the bridge.  
  
"Oh," again he could only mutter the word. "Yeah, sure. I'll take the job. Who are they?" Raynor asked pointing to the other fleet of Battle Cruisers.  
  
Zeratul walked up from behind Jim. "They are the UED Secondary Fleet, Grand Pacific. Under the command of Admiral Terrence Gray." Zeratul walked beside Jim. He only looked up at Zeratul with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Friends of yours?" he asked jokingly. He was feeling better but could only wish he was still on the Hyperion.  
  
Zeratul looked at Jim with sorrow in his eyes. "Wishing will not bring them back. Focus on the task at hand Captain. There is a time and place for mourning. This is neither," he said bringing Jim back for the trace he was in.  
  
"Right, thanks. Do we have a line to these guys?" As Jim asked a face of a man appeared. "Let me guess, I take it your not the Easter Bunny."  
  
The man laughed slightly. "Ah, you have guessed correctly. I am Admiral Terrence Gray, UE-," he was trying to say before cut off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. UED, Secondary Fleet, Grand Pacific. What don't I know?" he asked giving no respect to the rank of the Admiral.  
  
The smile faded. "If that is the way it must be then fine. We are here for the Zerg, not you. Just stay out of the way. If you manage not to screw that up, then you have nothing to fear from us." He stood there not moving. It didn't even seem like he was breathing.  
  
Jim smiled suddenly. "Right. Ya all come on down to take the Zerg out? You do realize your mission to take out the Zerg will not go unnoticed. Everyone in this sector will attack you regardless of your mission. And here is a little tip," Raynor said coming closer to the monitor lowering his voice. "The Zerg, they will rip that pretty little fleet of yours a new ass hole," Jim said flipping off the transmission.  
  
"That could have gone a little better, Jim," Zeratul spoke shakily. They were out numbered, out gunned, out matched in fire power. "I believe we should find an alternate route before showing them Castor," Zeratul spoke quickly.  
  
"They are warping out, sir. They seem to be going to Antiga," the scanning officer replied.  
  
"Well who gives a damn where they are going. Time for us to get back to Castor. How many other Protoss were rescued on Mar Sara," Jim asked as the Warp Drives were engaged.  
  
Zeratul spoke up at the question. "We managed to save a few hundred. Actually I did not think we would find so many alive, but we did and I am grateful for that."  
  
Jim looked up at Zeratul. "No problem. You would have done the same if it were us down there. Don't worry about it," he said patting Zeratul on the back. "Let's go hom-," he was saying before he saw a face on the monitor he could not look away from.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Jimmy?" the voice of Sarah Kerrigan called. "I see that you managed to escape along with the UED. Enjoy it while it lasts," she said in seductive tone.  
  
Jim was hurting and no doubt she knew that. "What do you want Kerrigan?" Jim asked wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
Kerrigan sighed. "Fine, be that way Jim. Anyway, what did the Admiral say to you? Anything of interest?" Kerrigan asked as the limbs on her back fluttered.  
  
"You honestly think I would help you? After what you put me and my men through? Why can't you let go of this Sarah? You still have that good in you. You still are human, Sarah. I mean look at what you've become," Jim said with the hurt building up inside him.  
  
Kerrigan sat in though for a moment. For that time she almost resembled a human being. She then snapped out of it. "No, I don't think I would do that Jim. You know, since the Sara System as of late has had all the fun, I think I'll go and join the party."  
  
"Good luck darlin'. UED is huntin' you and gonna finish the job this time," Jim said walking away from the monitor.  
  
"In good times, Jim. I'll figure them out as well. Find their weakness and attack that," she said smiling. "Just like I figured your weakness, but it was too easy to do that. I'm your weakness. I always have been and always will be." Even though she was twisted by the Zerg blood running in her veins, there was a lapse in the Queen of Blades.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah. Your weakness is the Zerg inside you," Jim said turning off the monitor. "God what would I do to see her human again," Jim said as the water in his eyes became too heavy. He violently ripped the monitor off the desk it was resting on and threw it against the wall. He crumbled to the floor holding nothing back. He cried for the woman he loved.  
  
The men and women in the bridge stopped to her the sobs of their commander. They felt heartbroken for the man. Then a voice called out to them.  
  
"Get back to work!" Zeratul ordered. Zeratul helped Raynor up and escorted him off the bridge. "Get a hold of yourself, Jim. She is not worth the hurt you are bringing on yourself," Zeratul said dragging him into the former Commanders room.  
  
Jim wiped the tears away from his face. "It was my fault I let her go alone. She is what she is because I didn't stand up to Mengsk when I had the chance. She would still be here if it wasn't for me," Jim said sitting on the edge of the bed in the small room.  
  
Zeratul sighed as sat next to Jim. "If I were to tell you something, something that is of ancient power that can heal any kind of injury or defect," he said but was cut off.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked before Zeratul could finish. He knew what he was getting at.  
  
He shook his head. "Jim, it is on Shakurus. My people would vote against this because of Kerrigan's sins too our race. Even if she did change she would be held responsible for the death of our Matriarch and hundreds of others, like Fenix. She wouldn't leave or enter the planet alive for that matter," Zeratul said knowing he shouldn't have said anything.  
  
Jim looked up to Zeratul. "Man, that's a chance I'm willing to take to make things right. I have to," Jim said wiping his now bloodshot eyes.  
  
Zeratul shook his head. "A man has to do what he has to do. Raynor, Jim, I will stand by you no matter what you choose. Though, I'm almost certain of what your choice is. But how will we get her to come with us willingly? That is the only way it will work. She has to be willing to do this or it will have no effect," Zeratul said walking towards the door. "Rest and give this some thought. The days to come will be long and hard." Zeratul watched Raynor stare at the floor consumed in thought. "May your God watch over you and give you guidance."  
  
"Zeratul, thank you for everything," Jim said looking up. Zeratul nodded and walked out of the room to leave Jim to his thoughts. The sudden dead silence pieced Jim's heart. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The room was dark and cold. Jim woke up in a cold sweat as he was not aware of his surroundings. He realized he was not on board the ship any more. He was at his home. At least he thought of the little shack as a home. It was better then living in a large beautiful home with a perfect view of the sun and a grand waterfall running in the middle of a large lushes garden, being ruled over by some crooked politician. He was free here at least.  
  
He dreamt of Sarah being human once again. She was so beautiful when she was. Her long beautiful read hair and her sharp green eyes were so full of color.  
  
Jim saw a pair bluish eyes looking at him. The rest of the body was completely hidden in the darkness. "Glad to see your up," the voice said with relief. "Zeratul told me to remain by your side till you awoke," the voice said again. It was a female.  
  
Jim could only stare into her eyes. "What's your name?" he asked sounding groggy.  
  
"Pardon my manners. My name is Latura. Nightmares is it?" she asked moving. Jim couldn't see her really moving, just her eyes.  
  
"What time is it? Sure is dark," he said reaching for the lamp that was placed on a dresser next to the bed. After a few seconds he found the lamp and turned it on revealing the dark blue Protoss female in front of him.  
  
She walked over to him. She held out a glass of water. Jim took the glass and swallowed the water in one gulp. "It is 01:24 hours. You went to sleep at least six or seven hours ago," she said walking back to her chair.  
  
"Oh. That long, huh?" he asked rubbing his eyes. He got up and stretched out his back. "Sorry, you don't need to stay anymore. You can go to sleep now or whatever you do," Jim said nodding to her.  
  
"If you ever need me, Captain Raynor, Zeratul appointed me to assist you in whatever it is you need," she said walking over to him. "Is there anything you need?" She wasn't kidding. Zeratul had gave him an assistant.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. You can go now. I'm probably going to just take a walk or something," he replied grabbing his jacket and walking out the door followed by Latura. "Thanks though. Maybe I'll see you around sometime," he said walking down the newly paved road.  
  
"Very well. Enjoy your walk Captain," she said and like that was gone.  
  
It was cold out. Jim could only think about when he first met Sarah and what he had thought about. How she being a telepath, picked it up embarrassing him in front of his men. "Ah, the good ole' days." When he then thought about it more, he was falling in love with Sarah again. It was a strange thought because she wasn't human any more. That's when it hit him. That device Zeratul was talking about. He was going to have to figure out how to convince her to go to Shakurus willingly.  
  
He walked down the road to see the small shacks shaping up nicely. They were more like homes now actually. It was getting colder and there must have been a recent rain because the road and the grass were slick with water. He shuddered as he continued to walk down the deserted street. He found himself walking into a bar. It was the same bar he was in before just outside of Starport 319.  
  
"Jim? What brings you here at this time?" Jack Anderson said sitting in one of the bar stools taking a sip from his drink.  
  
Jim walked up to him. "You know, I really don't know why I'm here. Just felt like going for a walk and ended up here," he knew that sounded kind of off. But it was the truth.  
  
Jack did look confused but shrugged. "Yeah, that happened to me one night. Did all kinds of weird things and when I woke up the next day, I was married," he replied smiling. "Hey bartender, give me a drink for my friend here. Come on Jim, have a drink," he said motioning Jim to take a seat.  
  
"Why not," Jim said sitting next to Jack. "Why are you here at this time?" Jim asked curiously.  
  
He took another sip of his drink and sighed. "We picked up a few signals. It's a bunch of Protoss gibberish. Thing about it is, it's in the Sara System. But get this, we don't have any Protoss ships left in that Sector. We got a hold of some of their messages and figured out that they are some Judicator Fleet hunting some Dark Templars." Jack finished speaking and downed the last of his drink.  
  
Jim took the glass the bartender gave him. He shook his hand picking up the glass and drinking more then half of it in one gulp. "Well, that figures. Just gotta get used to it man. We are the underdogs and everyone hates us. Title comes with the territory," he said finishing the drink.  
  
Jack looked over at him. "Yeah, but you better not drink so fast without any food in your stomach. You'll make yourself sick you know," Jack said standing up. "He placed some money on the bar counter. "Keep the change. I'll talk with you tomorrow Jim," he said as he walked to the door. He opened it and vanished into the darkness outside.  
  
Jim put his head down on the counter. He knew it was going to be a long night. He stood up and walked out of the bar as well. He wasn't sure, but he wasn't really heading to the bar. He was going somewhere. Where he did not yet know.  
  
  
  
Aster System  
  
The UED made their way back to the Aster System and landed the giant Cruisers on the Surface of Aster Prime. They thought about going to the Antigian System but decided against it. They had only lost two ships in a heavy engagement in the Sara System which could have gone better but the price was worth it. Hundreds of Zerg were dead. The victory did have a price but one they could afford. They still had more then four-dozen Cruisers left.  
  
The H.Q. was reestablished within only a few hours. Admiral Gray watched from the Blue Nose as the crews below put up large structures. He saw a Command Center being lowered from one of the other Cruisers. He was going to have to report to Holland in a few hours.  
  
"Sir, the base defenses are up and running. We have Marines patrolling the perimeter now. Also several Bunkers and Missile Turrets have been placed. Tanks are rolling up now as well," Tab reported. "We have also located a rather large resource node that we just couldn't help but notice. Mining it would take weeks maybe even months, but that would do more then triple our current funds, sir."  
  
"Triple?! Well, that must be a hell of a large resource node. Get to it then Mr. Tab. I want you to oversee the project and you will have full command of the operation," he replied shocked. Their funds would last an extremely large amount of time without the resource node, but they could go on almost for a three years now.  
  
Tab left the room as he went to overtake the project at hand. Admiral Gray went to give report to President Holland. He opened a file and began typing his report. It read: 'President Holland, things have turned out for the better as we have just overtaken the Aster System without any problems. Also the Sara System will only be a matter of time for the Zerg controlling that area were hit hard by our forces this morning. After we take the Sara System, we will be heading towards Aiur, ruined home world of the Protoss. Our scanners report stray Broods in that area under the control of a Cerebrate. More information on that at a later date. If the Zerg continue to fight they way they have been, we will expect to have this entire System clamped down by next Christmas. As for other rebel fleets such as the Dominion and this "Alliance," they will be dealt with accordingly if they will not join the strongest military power in the known universe.'  
  
He sent the report back to Earth. He knew it would take a day or so due to the distance they were from it. He watched as the crew below continued setting up a few minior details like fencing, trenches and barbed wire.  
  
The planet was just like any other. It had some trees that did give some cover. Also a few cliffs that did give some more cover as well. The air was cold, that's why he stayed on the Blue Nose. This planets winter season must already be coming. He walked away from his observation window and sat at his desk. He flipped an intercom switch and spoke with authority. "Attention Fleet, this is Admiral Gray, all Cruises except from the Third Wing, are to prepare for departure. Third Wing, you are to protect the Head Quarters. All other ships, prepare for take off," he said clicking the switch off. He saw the crews down below move to safer locations as the rest of the Grand Pacific Fleet took off.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the Grand Pacific was in orbit heading for the Sara System. A few patches placed on the Cruisers acting as a temporary repair from the damage of the previous encounter with the Zerg. The made their way to the jump node and warped out of the Aster System.  
  
The Sara System was just how they left it. Some of the debris was still there from the other Cruisers that had not been as fortunate. The Cruisers crept farther along to meet no resistance.  
  
Admiral Gray was now on the bridge looking at the blackness of space. "Take orbit near Mar Sara. We will take the twin planets and then lock down the System," he ordered calmly and quickly. "First wing is to stay with us. Second Wing and Fourth Wing are to go to Chua Sara and take control of that planet," he spoke to one of the communication officers. He replayed the message to the rest of the fleet and they began breaking formation to do what was ordered.  
  
"Sir, we will be in Mar Sara's orbit in the next ten minutes. Shall we get the land forces ready?" Mr. Perry asked. He was the tactical advisor with dealing with Zerg ground forces.  
  
"Yes. Have them ready for departure as soon as we are closer," Admiral Gray ordered. He watched the planet approach quickly from the observation window. "Get to it Mr. Perry. Take the Zerg down and take them down hard," he said. Mr. Perry then stood and saluted him. Perry had quickly ran off the bridge to suit up in the hanger. "All land based units, this is Admiral Gray, suit up and take Mar Sara for the sake of mankind!" he ordered on the intercom.  
  
The Marines ran to the hanger to suit up along with pilots of vehicles and fighters. Mr. Perry was among them. He was suited up in full battle armor holding his Gauss rifle.  
  
"Listen up! Stay in close. The Zerg like to pick men off one at a time. We have readings of Hive clusters in the works down here, so stay sharp for Lurkers and Sunken Colonies." He looked at the men in front of him. They were as ready as they would ever be. "When hitting the bases, stay near the Tanks, let them do the dirty work. We provide cover then. Got me?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" the room echoed together. They filed into the Dropships as a few Tanks, Goliath's, and Vulture vehicles drove onboard. It was a tight squeeze on some of the ships due to the vehicles onboard but they were glad to have them with them for the mission.  
  
The Dropships left the giant Cruisers behind and reached Mar Sara's atmosphere. The small ships rocked back and forth shaking the occupants a little. The vehicles didn't budge though. They were locked down by cables.  
  
The first Dropship reached the ground letting the soldiers run out. Once all of the troops were out a large Siege Tank rolled out afterwards. More Dropships landed on the surface with dozens of Marines charging out. A few of them were Firebats, with large napalm tanks on their backs. The Vulture hover bikes came out with incredible speeds. In other Dropships, the walking armored units named Goliath's walked out slowly.  
  
"All right, Zerg Hive clusters should be just over that ridge," Mr. Perry called out. He looked at the surroundings they were in now. It was half field, half was old and dead trees covering some of the ships from view. "Second fire team, left flank. First fire team, stay with me. Dropships, get out of here," he ordered. The men did what they were told and the Dropships blasted back into the sky from where they came.  
  
"What are we doing, sir," one of the marines asked stepping up to where Perry was.  
  
"We move hard and fast. Like I said before, let the Tanks blast their defenses. We only protect them if any Zerg come near. After main defenses are disabled, we finish up with the Goliath's and Vultures," he spoke quietly but quickly.  
  
"Right," the marine said in reply. "Okay, First fire team, move up!" he ordered following the rest of the men.  
  
The attack force broke into a run. The Vultures and Goliath's walking on both sides of the First fire team. The Tanks rolled from the rear making good time. As the reached the ridge, they watched as there was a line of Zerg staring them down. Zerglings, Hydralisks, Ultralisks, and a few flyers.  
  
"Shit," Perry whispered. "Tanks, siege mode now! Everyone else, open fire! Second fire team, open up! Everything you got!" he screamed into the intercom. As if hell broke through the surface, all the men began firing. The Goliath's massive Auto-Cannons spewing tons of rounds into the enemy. The Vultures firing round after round of fragmentation grenades at the now speeding herd of monsters.  
  
The Tanks had finished placing the clamps down. The first Article shell had killed maybe a dozen of the Zerg that were charging. More shots came from the large tanks hitting the larger targets. They were aiming for the Ultralisks. The giant tank-like beasts were large and tough. If those things reached the marines, they were dead. The Zerglings had reached the men. The first soldier went down as two claws tore through the armor as if it were tissue paper.  
  
"Controlled bursts!" Perry cried but the words were lost in the chaos. Another man went down by the needles of a Hydralisk. Perry's fear was occurring right above them. The large crab-like Guardians began to rain down their acid on the troops below. "Goliath's! Take them down!" he screamed into his intercom. The message got through as the armored walkers began firing at the large creatures in the sky above them.  
  
The battle began taking a turn for the better. Their fire power outmatched the Zerg and began to drive them back. Two Hellfire missiles hit one of the Guardians. The hurt creature began to fall to the ground unable to fight anymore. Another Ultralisk fell victim to the blasts of the Siege Tanks Article fire. The Zerglings were pushed back by the Firebats and the Hydralisks caught up in the Gauss rifle fire coming from the marines.  
  
The attack force moved up pushing the aliens back farther and farther. Perry realized the ground beneath them now was softer and made a crunching sound as he stepped on it. "Wait! Fall back to the Tanks! We are on their turf," he screamed recognizing the Creep below them. One man went down screaming as something came from under the ground. Perry saw the man dead. His body was pieced by a subterranean tentacle from one of the Sunken Colonies. He also witnessed six men become fatally wounded by more spines coming from the ground. This was from a Lurker. It was send up more spines to finish off the wounded men that had survived.  
  
"Stay back men! Let the Tanks mop this one up," Perry spoke into the intercom. It was a well fought victory. He would to a report on causalities as soon as this Hive was destroyed.  
  
He turned to face his men when something had cut one of the men standing next to him in half. He quickly turned to see nothing there but he backed up more until he was with a small batch of troops. Another man cried as something invisible struck him down.  
  
"Fire!" Perry ordered as the bullets hit nothing but air. Something had killed the man just to the right of him. He instinctively brought his weapon in a wicked arc and swung blindly next to him. He was expecting to hit nothing but air and become the next victim but he had hit something. He had hit something very, very hard.  
  
  
  
Sara System (Jump Node)  
  
The Fleet of the Judicator had just finished warping in for the Antigian System. The ride was much longer then the jump to Antiga, but it was tolerable. They found debris of the conflict that was taking place before, but could not find any ships in tact. The Fleet quickly approached Chau Sara from the dark side.  
  
"Judicator Armadais, we have several readings on the opposite side of the planet. Terrans are trying to engage the Zerg in this Sector," one of the scanning Templars called out.  
  
"Let them fight it out, Templar. We are here to find any renegade Protoss, not the Terran or even the Zerg from now. We will move on. Engage only if they attack us first," Armadais ordered. He walked back and forth near the command chair.  
  
The Templar at the scanning station looked up confused. "But Judicator, and action is quicker then a reaction."  
  
"Heh," Armadais laughed slightly. "I doubt that. Keep on course. They won't risk attacking us if they are engaging the Zerg below," again he spoke and walked with a grace that was frightening.  
  
The Templar then nodded, not fully understanding but doing as ordered. The were heading to another system now in hoped of finding the Dark Templars. They were going to check the Castor System. Maybe they would turn something up there.  
  
"Judicator Armadais, receiving message from Vetari. I have patched it through to your quarters," one Templar said from the Communication Consul.  
  
Armadais nodded and walked of the bridge. He slowly made his way to his room, he had all the time in the universe. He opened the door leading to his room. The lights were still on, but they were very dim. He walked over to his work station and sat down in a specially made chair given to him on Vetari. He turned on his comm. and watched the figure of Judicator Belarus appear.  
  
"Judicator Armadais, I hope you have something to report. The only reason we sent you is because we believed something would get accomplished," he spoke with the irritation and disbelief rising in him.  
  
"Belarus, you sent me to do this job and I will do it the way I see fit. We are in the Sara System now heading towards Castor. If you do not like the way I am conducting this mission, send someone else to do it," he said holding no respect for the elder.  
  
"Every passing day you turn more and more like Tassadar. Rebellious and disobedient. You better find some of those Dark Templars or I will hold you for treason!" Belarus yelled killing the link.  
  
Armadais chuckled. "Anyone that goes on a mission gets put down. No wonder Tassadar fled and hid with the Dark Templars." He stood straightening his robe. He had made this himself and treasured it. It was his finest work yet.  
  
"Judicator, I think you might want to join us in the bridge," a voice called from the intercom. It rudely took Armadais away from his dreaming.  
  
"This better be worth it," he sighed as he walked out of his quarters. When he reached the bridge he went and stood over his monitor. "By the Gods, I see now," he whispered as the scans from the Castor System came back. The readings of Protoss and Dark Templars were incredible, except they were together along with a large group of Terrans.  
  
"Should we launch fighters and power up our engines?" one of the pilots asked not looking back at Armadais.  
  
"No, the Terrans may think we are going hostile to them. Power up engines and launch fighters once we reach the Castor jump node," he said standing up straight staring straight ahead. "How long before the node?" Armadais asked looking at the navigation Templar.  
  
He looked up reading off the information. "In ten minutes maybe more or less. That depends on what those Terrans might do," he said looking at the Terran Fleet. The Protoss were starting to pass Chau Sara and saw the Terran Fleet.  
  
Armadais knew better but he couldn't resist the chance to target something. "Power up the new energy cannon we have."  
  
"Judicator? Are you sure?" one Templar asked standing behind him.  
  
He nodded. "Power up the Nakata. We will see how the cannon fares against Terran armor," he said looking at the new firing controls installed on the Fury.  
  
"Nakata is powered and ready to be fired," the weapons speacialist reported.  
  
"Have the rest of the Fleet stay on course. Aim for a ship in the middle. Maybe we can inflict more damage on the other ships as well," he spoke walking over to the firing controls.  
  
The rest of the Fleet continued to the jump node. The lone Carrier Fury took aim. The weapon charged up and was ready to fire.  
  
"Send them a message. Tell them, if they are to engage, we will continue to fire this weapon until their entire fleet is destroyed," Armadais said.  
  
"But Judicator, we cannot fire the weapon that many times without overload," the firing specialist announced.  
  
Armadais turned to him and spoke calmly. "They don't know that."  
  
The Templar nodded. The message was sent and the Cruisers began turning to face the Carrier. The order came that they were all awaiting.  
  
"Fire," Armadais said. With that command a large beam of energy came from right below the bridge. The blue energy screamed as it approached its target. As the beam hit the Cruiser it was targeting nothing happened. The Cruisers still came closer.  
  
"Armadais, what do we do? The blast was ineffective!" cried the firing speacialist.  
  
"Not exactly," he spoke and as he did the Cruiser exploded send a blue shock wave crashing into several other Cruisers. While only one Cruiser went down, at least seven more had taken some substantial damage. "Let's head to the jump node," he whispered as the Cruisers stopped pursuing the target.  
  
The crew continued working as the Cruisers went closer to Chau Sara now ignoring the Carriers. After a short amount of time, the Carriers were almost to the jump node. They were going to find the Dark Templars.  
  
"Judicator, we are receiving a message from their commander," the Templar sitting at the communications post said.  
  
The man appeared on the monitor. "You may have scared some of my men, but you do not scare me. We have a weapon similar to that of yours. Would you care to see?" the man asked as he turned the link off himself. Several Carriers were hit hard by the blasts of the familiar Yamoto cannons. The Fury was one of them. The shields flickered as the blasts of energy hit the shield.  
  
"Oh well. Looks like we get to kill some humans," the Judicator said as he picked up the intercom. "All fighters scramble and protect the Carriers." This conflict would take only a matter of time. The Terrans here were finished. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Everything was a blur to the Queen of Blades. She slowly remember killing several marines before being smacked in the head by a rifle. She realized she was now uncloaked and her hands and feet were bound together. She tried moving the newly added limbs on her back but realized they too were bound.  
  
"That cable is a thousand pound test, good luck breaking it," a marine said smiling down at her.  
  
She glared at him with her yellow eyes. "Do you think this will hold me?" she asked smiling back. The marines smile faded. "That's what I thought."  
  
Kerrigan began struggling against the restraints but was not successful at escaping them. The marine without warning kicked her in he abdomen several times. Harder with every new kick.  
  
Kerrigan let out a weaker moan with every kick. He then brought his boot up to her face and kicked her mouth. She was lucking he was not wearing his armor or that kick more then likely would have snapped her neck. She spit up some blood and again glared at him  
  
"Your going to have to do better then that honey," she said smiling licking the blood from her mouth. She used the extra limbs again trying to break the line. She pressed harder and harder and finally a snap. She screamed and quickly rolled over to her left side.  
  
"Heh. What's wrong? Break an limb? HAHAHAH!" the marine screamed laughing.  
  
Kerrigan looked at him. "Actually, that was the line breaking. That sound is the sound of death for you my friend," she smiled as she brought one of the limbs up taking the mans head away from his shoulders. She then used them to break the restraints that held her hands. Once those were off, she quickly disposed of the bounds on her feet.  
  
A voice called from afar. "She is getting away!"  
  
Kerrigan found herself running as fast as she could. A marine stepped out in front of her but didn't have time to scream. As she ran past one of the extra limb severed his head. The body stood there on its feet for only a brief moment before toppling to the ground. It wouldn't be long before she would get caught if she didn't act fast. She had an idea that was risky but worth it.  
  
*Jimmy, it's me. It's Sarah. Help me. The UED have captured me and plan to execute me within the next twenty four hours. Come to Mar Sara and help me, please. Jim, please.* she thought sending the message to Jim. The plus side of being a telepath.  
  
Kerrigan ran through the small Terran camp being contructed where the Zerg Hive was no more then a hour ago. She had no time to react as a marine wearing no armor came out from behind various construction materials tackling her to the ground. She pushed him off her and stood up looking down at the man. She grabbed him by the throat and started lifting him from the ground with unreal strength.  
  
"There she is!" cried another marine as he began charging at her with a few other soldiers. Kerrigan threw the man she had at the other men charging at her. They caught the man but fell in the process.  
  
Kerrigan continued to run and finally made it out of the camp with a few men still close behind. As she continued to pump harder and faster until she saw an approaching cliff. Once she finally got to the edge she saw how far the drop was. It must have been at least two hundred feet straight down. She turned to see at least five marines slowing down not more then twenty feet away.  
  
Kerrigan smiled. "Boys, can't we work something out? If you let me go, I won't kill you," she said still with a girlish smile.  
  
"HA! I don't think so. We have just a few more people then you do," one of the marines said stepping closer. "Now if you don't resist, we won't have to kill you," he said again with a cocky arrogant smile.  
  
Kerrigan laughed to herself silently. She was going to kill him last. She took a small step forward and with that small step, the marines had readied their weapons, the smiles fading from their faces. She took two more steps forward before one of them finally spoke up.  
  
"Stay back! We will fire!" he screamed as Kerrigan continued walking up to them.  
  
The claws on her back were tucked neatly behind her safe from view. She had a good five possibly six foot reach with them. She was close enough to attack now. Not for a kill but to take one of them out of the picture temporarily. She brought up the claws swinging out. The marine that was closest tried to step back but couldn't get far enough. The Gauss rifle he was holding neatly fell in two. The other five were about to fire when some greenish goo came from the extra claws landing on two of them.  
  
As the goo covered two of the men, she charged the defenseless marine. She picked him up and threw him onto one of the marines before he could get a shot off. Another soldier had his rifle aimed dead at her and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. The color flushed out of his face as he tried to find the problem. The other marine fired repeatedly. Kerrigan ran just ahead of the bullets as a few smacked into the dirt by her feet. She quickly ran past the two men caught in the green goo who tried moving out of the way but couldn't because the substance was too heavy. The bullets had shredded the two mean before they knew what had happened.  
  
"Die!" screamed one marine that had stood up. It was the man that was hit by the other soldier she threw. Except she was close enough to get a kill shot. Her claws on her back came up disemboweling the soldier. She brought up the claw again and had slit his throat.  
  
The other man was still firing from before trying in vain to hit her. He clicked dry and a look of dread came over him. He dropped the rifle reaching for his side arm. He brought up the large pistol and took aim but her claws came down on his arm, cutting his right arm off from the elbow down. He screamed at the wave of pain that over came him. Kerrigan took her hand and violently tore out a large section of his throat. She looked at the last two men still alive, scared beyond anything imaginable. The man that had tried to fire the Gauss rifle at her, had dropped the gun and didn't even try to reach for his side arm. He was frozen by pure fright. The man on the ground was the one she was going to kill last. She was glad he was still alive, for now at least.  
  
"P-please. Go. We won't try and stop you," the man said from the ground with a hand raised begging for mercy. The other man frozen in fear, only nodded.  
  
Kerrigan walked toward the man that was still standing. He only watched as she approached him. She brought her hand up and slashed them mans face. He screamed as the sharpened fingers made contact to the flesh. He fell to the ground screaming and sobbing. Kerrigan knelt down to the injured man. She brought both hands on his face and twisted violently back and forth. The bone snapped like a tooth pick under her monstrous strength. She continued twisting it back and forth hearing the sound of the bone grinding together.  
  
"You bitch," the other man said standing up. He had his side arm drawn pointing directly at her.  
  
"Come on, I thought we were on the way to becoming friends. All of your comrades are my friends you know," she said with a twisted smile creeping up on her face.  
  
"They are your friends because they are no longer a threat to you. Now, step back or I'll fire this whole damn clip into that black heart of yours," he said with his aim not faltering. His grip was firm and held the weapon steady.  
  
Kerrigan let out a low sigh. She approached the man slowly. "Fire. I dare you," she spoke in a low tone. She took a few more steps closer and the man fired three times. The shots had found their targets smacking into her chest. She let out a short scream and fell onto her stomach.  
  
The marine slowly approached her fallen form. "Bitch," he whispered. He picked up a Gauss rifle from the ground by one of his fallen comrades. He watched as the woman below curled into a ball moaning and whimpering for the shots that entered her body.  
  
Kerrigan in a flash of light was on her feet grabbing the barrel of the rifle. The marine had no time to react to the sudden movement. She jerked the weapon away from him throwing it over the cliff. She grabbed him by the throat and rammed him against a tree. She took the side arm away from him as well.  
  
She smiled looking up at him as he tired to break free of her grip. "Did you honestly think those little spit balls would break through?" she asked smiling shaking her head.  
  
He tried in vain breaking her grip. "Ker-rigan. I'll fi-ght you, hand to h-and," he spat as he felt his lungs burn for air.  
  
She looked shocked by the offer. "So be it," she said releasing him. He dropped to the ground gasping for air. "Your brave, but extremly foolish."  
  
He coughed one more time and stood up. "I'm not going to be as easy as you think I am. You can't use those claws on your back. That defeats the purpose of hand to hand fighting," he said raising his hands in a fighting stance.  
  
"Whatever. Hurry up, I need to kill you and get this over with," she said as her claws on her back tucked neatly behind her. She charged him and jumped in the air throwing jump kick. The man had blocked the kick by side stepping and grabbing onto her leg. He used her momentum and swung her into the tree she held him moments before. Her chest slammed in the tree with sickening force.  
  
"Ugh," was all she could mutter. She got up and looked at the man. He was obviously a hand to hand fighter. She walked toward him smiling. He threw a hook at her and that was all she needed. She blocked it with little difficulty and pushed the man so his back was to her. She then turned so her back was to him. She brought her hands up and grabbed his shoulders over her shoulders. She jumped sending herself over the mans head. She brought both of her feet in as much as she could and then fully extended as her target came more into view. She locked her legs as her feet made contact with his knees, hyper extending them instantly. His knees bent backwards and he screamed as the pain made its way through his body.  
  
"ARGH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground. She let go of him, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Not bad. You had a few moves going for you, but it wasn't nearly enough," she said as she brought her claws from her back around. He watched as the claws dripped blood for the other soldiers she killed approach him. She then let the claw pierce his chest. He winced but did not cry out. A look of hate filled his face as the life drained out of his body.  
  
"There!" cried another soldier coming with what seemed like the whole camp. He had some kind of sniper rifle and took aim.  
  
Kerrigan stood up and ran for the cliffs edge. She was about to try and slide down when a shot rang out from the weapon. The shot pierced her left shoulder and went through completely. She cried as she twisted falling from the edge. She brought her claws up from her back and tried latching onto the cliff that was rapidly passing her by. She kept trying as the cliff continued to pass her by with increasing speed. She finally felt herself slowing down. She brought up her hands to help slow her down. She continued losing speed as she finally reached the bottom. She let go of the cliff and looked up. She had been lucky. The fall would have ruined the rest of her life.  
  
Her shoulder was in a immense amount of pain as blood oozed out of the whole made by the sniper's shot. She would have to be more careful next time. "Jim will figure out the message eventually. He will take care of the UED here for me," she said smiling but wincing as the pain in her shoulder worsened.  
  
Kerrigan walked away from the cliff thankful. She would have to remember to kill that sniper later. She wasn't far away from the Hive Barak had established. She would go there to seek refuge for now.  
  
Sara System (Jump Node)  
  
The UED proved more then a match for the Protoss fleet. With the new weapons systems installed on every Cruiser, the shields went down almost instantly. And with their new armor, only the fire from the Scouts proved harmful. The Protoss fleet coward to the Castor jump node and engaged their warp engines.  
  
On the Bridge of the Blue Nose, Admiral Gray watched as the Carriers fled into sub-space. He smiled as he saw the last one flicker out of the area. The victory had been solid with only twenty two fighters lost.  
  
"Admiral, we are receiving a message from base camp on Mar Sara. They said they had Kerrigan, sir," Tab said relaying the message on.  
  
The Admirals smile faded. He turned to face Tab. "What do you mean, 'had'?" he asked looking irritated.  
  
Tab sighed. "She killed a few men and made an escape. Good news is, we have taken complete control over her hive. The Zerg presence in that area has been extinguished.," Tab said knowing the Admiral was angry for her escape. They had the woman that killed Dugalle and the UED fleet before them.  
  
He sighed looking less irritated. "Very well then. Send out a few patrols then. See if we can't find her before she reaches wherever she is going," he said walking off the bridge. It had been a long day for him. As he was leaving the helm of the Blue Nose, one of the officers had called back to him.  
  
"Sir! Terran fleet coming from the Castor Jump Node! Protoss fighters are accompanying them along with several Carriers!" he reported. From his tone, it was something that startled the Admiral, only slightly.  
  
The communications officer spoke up at that time. "Admiral, they are showing no aggression. They are looking for a 'lost comrade' sir," the comm. officer reported.  
  
The Admiral sighed again. It had been a very long day. One part of him was screaming to do something, engage the enemy. On the other hand, those were not the Protoss they had engaged with minutes before. The scanners reported other Protoss life on the surface as well.  
  
"Let them be. If they are looking for their men, let them look. We have a Queen to catch. Mr. Tab, you have the bridge." As he left the bridge the crew looked extremely taken by his sudden change in heart. He was going to let them through to recover men that one day may fight them later on.  
  
Tab nodded then took over. "You heard him, let them through. If they go hostile take them down without hesitation," he said as he watched the Admiral leave over his shoulder. He too was taken by surprise but respected his decision. Other Terran vessels wouldn't hold very long against them either way.  
  
  
  
Sara System (Castor Jump Node)  
  
The New Hope and Battle Group 001 came out of sub-space. Jim realized he was being called back to Mar Sara. He knew Kerrigan was behind this and he was virtually powerless to stop the thoughts of her.  
  
"Raynor, are you sure this isn't a trap?" Zeratul said standing beside him to the right. He knew Kerrigan was calling him to Mar Sara but he didn't like the idea of him coming to find the message so soon.  
  
Jim looked at him with a look he had seen before. Desperation. He needed to find her. He needed to see her in her normal self again. "I have to do this. You don't have to come with me on this one. I mean I was just walking out of the bar near Starport 319 when it hit me," he said looking back out the observation window. "If she is willing to change with that thing on Shakurus, then we go there with her. If not, I'll end this now. I can't go on like this, Zeratul, I can't. It's killing me, slowly but surely," he said staring out the observation window.  
  
"Raynor, I will not go with you. You will have to battle your demons on your own. I will let no one go with you either. This is a matter you should deal with, alone. If one of us were to go, we would only get in your way," Zeratul spoke in a low whisper.  
  
Jim looked at him for a brief moment and nodded. "Get a ship to get me down there, Zeratul. If I don't radio you in an hour or so, get out of here," he said shaking Zeratul's enormous hand.  
  
"Do not let it come to that Captain Raynor," he spoke with pain in his voice and his eyes.  
  
Jim Raynor walked off the bridge of the New Hope, maybe for the final time. He walked into the flight hanger and saw a few men working on ships watch him walk onto a Dropship alone. They admired his courage as he nodded to them walking aboard the empty ship. He sat on one of the benches inside the ship and looked to his left and right. There should be men sitting next to him but there wasn't.  
  
The ship came to life as the engines revved up for departure. The hatch in the back closed up and they left the hanger. Jim sighed as they would be entering Mar Sara's atmosphere in a few minutes. Jim wasn't big with praying, but he found himself asking God to get him out of this. But if he couldn't, it would be quick and painless.  
  
"Captain Raynor," the pilot called from the front of the ship looking back to see him. "God go with you, sir," he said looking at Jim with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Thank you. Pray for me down there," he said looking back at the man. The pilot nodded and turned back to fly the ship. Jim felt sick all of a sudden. It was like he would never see Zeratul again. He was scared that he wouldn't see any of his friends back on Castor as well. If that was the case, the Alliance was in good hands though. Zeratul was still in control of the Protoss forces while the former Magistrate, Corey Lowell, would assume control of the Terran forces. The former Magistrate was a good man and a hell of a commander. He couldn't have done better if he got to pick himself.  
  
The Dropship jerked up a little as they broke through the atmosphere. The decent was nothing special like it always was. The ship continued on its course when Jim felt the presence grow stronger. They were right on top of it now because he felt like it was being screamed at him.  
  
"Here! Land it now!" he screamed not in anger but excitement. He was frightened but anxious at the same time. The ship rested on the solid ground and the hatch opened revealing the dead soil. "You wait here five minutes. If I'm not back you head to the New Hope and wait for my call," he said and the Dropship pilot nodded. He saw the man was scared for his commander. Not many commanders had that much respect for their superiors but most of his crews did.  
  
Jim ran down the lowering hatch and jumped to the ground below. He ran to where the feeling was pulling him to. He saw a trail of blood on the ground. It was the blood of a Zerg. He continued following the feeling he had in his heart and his mind rather then the trail of blood. He ran for at least three minutes before he saw he. He noticed that the blood trail was coming from her.  
  
She looked up at him with her right hand on her left shoulder. She stood tall and proud, smiling at him. Sarah Kerrigan was standing six feet away from him and he could feel the pressure building in his ears. His heart felt like it would break through his rib cage because it was beating so hard.  
  
"Jim Raynor, I didn't think you would figure out the calling so soon. You have caught me at a bad time.. Still want to see if I will cross over?" she asked smiling at the man.  
  
He walked towards her slowly. "Sarah, I know there is good in you still. I know that your in there waiting to be freed. Come with me, Sarah. Things will be different I promise you," he said, still slowly approaching her.  
  
"Oh Jimmy, you still don't get it. I am what I am because that is what I am. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that, Jim," she said shaking her head slightly. The claws then appeared from behind her back, stained with blood.  
  
Jim felt like his heart was ripped out. He got on his knees and hung his head low. "Okay Sarah, you got me. I tried. But I want you to know this Sarah, no matter what you do or will do, I fell in love with you when we first met. I fell in love with the way you looked then and they way you spoke then and the way you handled things then. And if it were to make any difference to you now, I still do love you," he said as tears filled his eyes. He knew that this was it. This is where he finally got released from the hell he had been going through.  
  
Jim closed his eyes tightly and awaiting the claws to tear his flesh off from his bones. He waited but the claws never came. He slowly picked his head up and saw he kneeling a few feet away with her head on her hands. She was crying. Jim felt a sudden rush of hope flow through him and he slowly got up and walked over to her. There was something strange about everything that was happening. He was approaching a killer and a good one at that, but was still living and breathing.  
  
She looked up with sorrow, hate, betrayal, and love all pasted on her face. "Human emotions are so weak. How could you ever love. me?" she asked looking at him with a human look for the first time in a long time.  
  
Jim knelt beside her. "Sarah, Mengsk did this to you. You did nothing to deserve this. The Confederates tampered with your mind and then the Zerg defiled your body. You had nothing to do with this," he said slowly reaching to put his hand on her right shoulder. He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on her. He thought for sure he would lose the hand, but he didn't.  
  
"You're so afraid but you're here still. You do love me, even know don't you?" she asked as another set of tears came up. "Jim, I can't go with you. I am a Zerg now and forever," he tone was shifting now back to the murderess Queen she was.  
  
"No, your not. Sarah, you started this life as human and that is the way it will be again. There is something that can make you normal again, darlin'. Please fight this. The Hive his trying to control you, but you have the power to break away. Do this for me," he said as he let his tears fall from his face.  
  
Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, screamed out in agony torn between someone she might love and the true power the Zerg gave her. For those few moments the Zerg Broods were free from the clutches of Kerrigan. They were only empowered by their Cerebrates before something else took control.  
  
"Jim, what's going on?" she asked in the most human tone she has had in a long time. I'm free?" she asked looking at herself, still seeing the Zerg body.  
  
"Sarah, is that really you? Sarah, come with me. Come with me now," Jim said pulling her up. "We gotta move, baby, come on!"  
  
She was pulled up by Jim's strong hands. The strength the Zerg had given her was fading. "Jim, I no longer have control over the Zerg. Daggoth is now controlling them fully. We must hurry, Barak is sending minions this way now," she said as she started feeling weaker. Suddenly her back hurt like hell. The extra limbs felt like they were pulling out of her. Her left shoulder as well was in agonizing pain. She couldn't even walk now.  
  
Jim picked her up and began running back to where the Dropship should be. He prayed that the pilot was still there. From far off, he heard the multiple cries of Zerg coming towards him. "Oh piss on a stick. Zerg gainin' and I quit drinkin'. Dear Lord, if you get me and her out of this, I promise I will never again get drunk without due cause," he said as he came over a hill to where the Dropship should have been. "Well, this blows."  
  
He fell to the ground with Sarah slipping from his grasp. He felt a strong breeze come over him. The sounds drowned out of his ears as the breeze picked up. 'How poetic' he thought to himself. Then as suddenly as he fell into this state of mind he was back out of it. Sarah Kerrigan was standing over him with a look of rage on her face.  
  
"GET UP!" she screamed loud enough for him to hear. The Dropship was in the air hovering just off the ground with the hatch down. Jim scrambled to his feet and rolled into the ship. Kerrigan followed closely behind. The hatch closed and the Dropship then gave max. throttle and sped away from the planet of Mar Sara.  
  
He felt the back of his neck. It hurt pretty badly and there was some blood on his finger tips. He didn't know why he had fallen or why he had dazed out like he did, but he was glad they were leaving, together.  
  
Sarah was sitting across from him. "I'm sorry, one of these claws found a pressure point in your neck," she said looking so ashamed of what she was. Her knees were pulled to her chest with her head resting on the tops of her knees. Her arms wrapped around her legs to keep them on the seat. "I don't know about you, but I don't think green is my color," she said smiling a little. Jim was glad she had made a joke about it at least. Soon she would be normal again, he hoped anyway.  
  
Jim sat up a little from his seat. He then stood up holding onto the railing overhead. Sarah had done the same a little slower, still ashamed of what she looked like. "Oh, Sarah," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked by this but hugged him back as well. Just like that, Jim broke down crying, letting it all go. "You don't know how long I have waited for this," he said still sobbing.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen in the back, make sure you are sitting in your designated seats. Remember safety first, ha hah," the pilot said turning around to see the two. He didn't know if Jim had lost his mind or he really found what he was searching for. "Kerrigan, glad to see you back with us," he said with his smile fading. He turned back around to fly them out of there.  
  
Jim pulled away from Sarah for a moment to look into her eyes. They were different as well. The emerald green was now turned to a pale yellow. He couldn't help the affection he felt towards her even though she looked like what she did. This helped prove that love knows no boundaries. He held on to her for a moment longer wanting the moment to last. He had found her alive. He had found himself as well. He was alive. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Dropship had docked with the New Hope a few minutes after they broke out of the atmosphere. Sarah and Jim were sitting next to one another holding hands. Jim felt like things just may go his way after all. He looked at the exhausted form sitting next to him. The mind was broken from the Zerg, but the body remained. Soon that would be gone as well.  
  
The hatch had opened into the hanger. The forms of many people, crew, and even a few Protoss stood in wait. Jim stood up with Sarah standing somewhat behind him. She was afraid of what they might say or do to her, for what she looked like and for what she was.  
  
Zeratul and a few of his chosen warriors stood in the back. With him stood Artanis, Zelsasha, and the female he sent to watch over him. Latura was her name. He walked down the platform with Sarah holding onto him closely behind. Her head bowed in desperation trying to hide her face as much as possible.  
  
"Glad to see you are okay, Jim," one of the officers said. Jim remembered the man. He was aboard the Hyperion. He was the maintenance officer, Phil Hawkins. Jim was glad to see someone made it off the Hyperion.  
  
"So, there is the Queen of Blades.." Zeratul said approaching Jim at a quicker then normal pace. Zeratul for the first time, pushed Jim aside. He lifted Kerrigan by her throat and pinned her onto a section of the Dropship.  
  
Jim was about to go and stop him when he felt two large hands holding him back. He turned to see Zelsasha and Artanis keeping him at a safe distance. Jim watched as Sarah winced and trembled under Zeratul's hand.  
  
"Tell me who you are. Are you Sarah Kerrigan or is it more like the Queen of Blades?" he asked with anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Please Zeratul, it's me. S-Sarah Ker-rigan," she said in broken fragments. She was frightened beyond anything Jim could imagine. Except when she was being transformed.  
  
"You are lying, aren't you? Tell me, who are you?!" Zeratul screamed out the question. His Psi Blade was extending from his holder mounted on his arm.  
  
Sarah let a tear roll down her face. "Zeratul, I'm sorry for the grief I have caused all of you. Honestly, I am. But I am Sarah Kerrigan, I'm not what I used to be. If your going to kill me, just hurry up and get it over with," she said grabbing his hand closing her eyes.  
  
Zeratul's period of rage was beginning to subside. He had felt that she was not lying. She was truly in a human state of mind, for now at least. He gently let her down and touch the floor. "Kerrigan, I am glad to see you are back, hopefully. Raynor, is waiting for you," he said letting her walk past.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked past him. She saw the way everyone looked at her. It was either a look of fright or disgust. She saw a medical team waiting by Jim. She finally reached him and the medical team wrapped a blanket around her. They escorted off the hanger with Jim close behind.  
  
"Zeratul, should I continue to watch over Jim?" Latura asked awaiting the answer from her superior.  
  
Zeratul watched as they left the hanger. He began nodding slowly. "Take care of him. I do not trust her. We must quickly make way to get to Shakurus. We must drain as much of this out of her as we can," he said walking off the way the medical team had went.  
  
"But Zeratul, will the council allow us to on Shakurus?" Zelsasha asked walking beside him as quick as Zeratul was.  
  
He shook his head. "I doubt it. But no matter what the council will agree on, he will do it anyway. Latura, follow Jim and Sarah. Report to me if anything 'odd' occurs."  
  
Latura nodded and stormed after the group that had left the hanger. Zeratul rubbed his eyes. Artanis caught that as soon as he did.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest Zeratul. We will take care of things here," Artanis spoke quietly. Zeratul slowly nodded and went off to find his quarters. After a few minutes the hanger was empty again except for Zelsasha and Artanis, still standing there looking shocked.  
  
Zelsasha spoke first after a few minutes of silence. "You don't think those UED ships scanned the Dropship coming back do you?"  
  
Artanis shook his head. "If they had, they would be firing at us already. Make sure Zeratul is okay. I will go get some rest as well. Take care until we meet again. Keep an eye on Latura as well," Artanis said walking off the hanger.  
  
Zelsasha stood there for a few moments longer wondering if Sarah Kerrigan was back or if this was a ploy to take her to Shakurus to invade. Zelsasha pushed the thoughts away. If Jim believed in her so much, he would as well.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Tab, we are reading one Zerg life form on board that Dropship. It doesn't seem like the allies they were looking for were Protoss, sir," one of the scanning officers called from his station.  
  
Tab shook his head. "Let them go. We do not need this conflict until we can properly repair and rearm ourselves. Maintain all focus on the Zerg on the surface of Mar Sara," Tab said letting the ship dock.  
  
"But sir, I do believe you are seriously underestimating the current situation. Unless the scanners are malfunctioning, it is reading that Kerrigan is on board," he said with a stern look painted on his face.  
  
Tab spoke with a hint of anger rising in his voice. "Lieutenant, I said stay focused with the Zerg on the surface. I doubt that the Queen of Blades would willingly board a Terran Vessel. That is enough talk. Focus Lieutenant," Tab spoke as he watched a screen flicker in front of him. It was the ground forces on Mar Sara. Mr. Perry's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"We have taken the first Hive with little resistance, but then again the Hive was in its infant stages. We have the location of another Hive about twenty clicks from our current location and are en-route to it now. We will finish mopping up this cluster, then we will need to be re-supplied with more men, ammo, and artillery. Perry out," he said as he flickered off the screen.  
  
Tab sighed. This campaign with the Zerg would be a harder conflict then he thought. Even the report Perry had given him, he felt, unsure of the attack of the next Hive. Something did not sit right with him. Even though he tried shaking the feeling off, he couldn't. It was burning at the back of his mind.  
  
"We have incoming! The Zerg are mustering major forces on Chau Sara and our ships are requesting support," the radio officer said.  
  
Tab nodded. Fear was building in his gut. He was afraid for the first time in a long time. "Send fighters to help aid. One squad from each ship in Mar Sara orbit," he said with a cool tone. He felt troubled by the decision but he had to do something. "Get the Admiral up here," he said to one of the officers. The young man nodded and began calling the Admirals room.  
  
The screen where Perry's face was moments before was back again. His face was pale and clammy. Tab looked at the mans fear overwhelming every aspect of his face.  
  
"The Zerg have engaged us! They came out of no where and started hammering our position! Kerrigan's motives are simple, she would have waited for us to reach the Hive and ambush us there! This attack is unlike her! Send so- ," the message was cut off. The screen went black and fell silent.  
  
"Prepare for evacuation," the Admiral said walking onto the bridge. His voice was cold but authoritative.  
  
"Sir?" Tab asked with disbelief in his voice.  
  
"I said prepare for evacuation now! Follow those other Terran ships through to the Castor system. They sent me a message giving me more then enough reasons to follow. The men on the surface are dead or dying. Get away from Mar and Chau Sara now," he spoke again this time his voice was shaken.  
  
"Sir, I must object. We have men down there and we must pull them out," Tab spoke stepping up to the Admiral.  
  
"Not now. The Zerg are under another influence. Sarah Kerrigan is on board on of the Terran Vessels now and some Cerebrate named Daggoth has now gained full control over the Zerg here. His plans differ from that of Kerrigans. Now if you get in my way again, I'll have you shot Mr. Tab. Time is against us," he whispered with his head hung low.  
  
"The Cruisers near Chau Sara are being hammered by heavy Zerg opposition. Oh Jesus, Zerg warping in from the Antigian Sector! They are also emerging from the Ribos! They are everywhere!" cried the scanning officer.  
  
The Admiral nodded. "Get us out of here." He watched as a few Cruisers erupted into fire far off in the distance. He was hurt for the men they were leaving and the Cruisers holding over Chau Sara. The Ships over Mar Sara fled to the Castor Jump node and vanished into subspace. No ship over Chau Sara or any man or woman on the surface of these two planets survived.  
  
  
  
Korhal System  
  
Arcturus Mengsk sat in a lost state of mind. He picked up radio chatter from the UED and they were being beaten off by the Zerg defenders. That didn't bother him in the least. The Zerg were the most formidable enemy that they had ever faced. What bothered him was the message a man gave to the Admiral of the UED. The man was Jim Raynor. He was still alive and kicking. Not even the fact that Raynor was alive really bothered him. He heard Sarah Kerrigans voice alongside Jim's. The fact that they were together is what bothered him. The infamous Queen of Blades and the warm hearted James Raynor were with one another.  
  
"Well, this can't be good. If she is no longer in control and the Zerg are launching a massive attack against those UED boys, what would twenty measly Cruisers do?" he asked himself in fear. Mengsk was a very controlled man. He believed with his heart that Kerrigan did not attack him because she couldn't afford it, but with the facts laid on the table, it was more then enough to lay waste to the planet of Korhal more the once.  
  
Arcturus Mengsk was going to do something he never though he would have to do again. He was going to need allies, whether he liked it or not. Raynor had signed a pact with the Protoss, maybe he could "offer" his talents to them.  
  
He went over to his desk and flipped on the intercom. "General Madison, can we contact those Alliance ships? They are heading towards the Castor System now," Mengsk said in a calm manner. He was very good at what he did. He could read people like a book and that's what he intended on doing once again.  
  
General Madison nodded. "Yes sir, we can. We can hook up a live feed for you or we can send a message to them. Live feeds will have a small delay though due to the distance from us though," he replied cooly. He was a strong leader. His wavy brown hair was longer then what would be recommended for a General. He was a rebel and did not care much for rules or regulations but he got the job done.  
  
"Patch me through, live feed if you would. I need to talk with them personally," he said brushing his graying hair back. The picture of Jim Raynor appeared on the screen. The man looked aged from the conflict since last they met.  
  
"You got nerve man. What do you want and make it quick," he said not a question but a cold statement.  
  
"Jim, you do not know how sorry I am for what I have done. But you must come to realize that what's done is done and we must move on. The Zerg rage now completely unchecked. Your fleet as well as mine as been hit hard. Even the UED are having some, well, technical difficulty with the Zerg," he said with a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Thanks for the news flash Mengsk. What is it you want?" he asked more aggravated then before.  
  
"Jim, you don't know-," he said but was cut off by the man on the other side.  
  
"Look, my friends call me Jim, my family called me James.. You're neither. Captain should be suitable for now," he said with a unfaltering stare. This was going to be harder then Mengsk thought.  
  
"So be it Captain. I have heard of your resucue of Sarah Kerrigan. That is good news indeed, but now these Zerg under the command of who ever they are under, is launching a blitzkrieg and I don't know how long we will hold out divided as we are. I know you hate me for what I have done, but James, I am a person and I have made mistakes. Would you be willing to hold this grudge you have against me at the cost of thousands of lives? Think about this, James," he smiled to himself. Jim Raynor was caught and knew he was right.  
  
"You have a point Mengsk. But I know your rep all to well. I'm not taking that risk again. You cost me everything and the lives of over half my men," he was starting to pause and falter.  
  
Suddenly a new face appeared on the screen. It was Sarah Kerrigan, the former Queen of Blades. "I do understand why you left me on Tarsonis. I understand what it would have cost you Arcturus. But I can't and never will forgive you for the hell I have been through. The torment I went through before I went into the chrysalis. After the war with the Zerg ends, no matter the out come, I will kill you for what you did to me and millions of people on Tarsonis," she spoke with tears building.  
  
"Sarah, please, lets put aside these petty differences for now. I understand your hurt and I am responsible for what happened to you. But now the tides of a greater and ungodly war is on the horizon. Will you let your hate for me blind true reasoning? The Zerg just dominated my fleet and the Alliances. Not to mention the UED as well," he spoke with more sorrow in his voice. His true agenda buried deep within his thoughts. He had her as well.  
  
"All right then Mengsk. We got a deal here. We fight for one another and die for one another. I know that this term is gonna be a bit of a hard one for you to understand but try real hard okay?" The sarcasm in Jim's voice was high. "It's team work. We fight and die for the betterment of our Alliance, not policical power or thrones on a desert."  
  
Mengsk sighed. "Very well Jim. But just hear me out. The Zerg are mustering enough of their attackers to destroy that encampment on Castor. Come to Korhal and I will give you shelter for now until we can make an effective strike on the Zerg," he said as he watched one of his monitors of the Sara System fill up with different breeds of Zerg.  
  
Jim was in thought again for several moments. "No. We are making a stand here because we have a warp gate to Shakurus. This gate will allow us to heal the damage you have created. You come here with your ships to help us defend. No execptions, Raynor out," he said and just like the link faded.  
  
"Damn," he whispered to himself. "General Madison, suit up fifteen of the Cruisers we have. We are going to the Castor System," he said a little nervous. He was not afraid of the Zerg so much, but what Sarah would do if the two were alone.  
  
"Somewhere we are going?" he asked making the preparations to inform the Cruisers.  
  
"Going to defend a planet full of our enemies General. For the greater good though of course. This will be quite a show," he whispered turning the intercom off. He could only imagine the reaction of when he showed up with a few Cruisers. He had to do something and this was it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Castor System (Planetary Orbit of Planet Castor)  
  
The Protoss fleet that was flying with the Judicator had received a message from one of the Terrans aboard the Cruiser New Hope. He offered a treaty and since more Terran Cruisers kept coming through the Jump Node, it didn't seem like Judicator Armadais had a choice.  
  
"Very well, Terran. We will try to get along with the Dark Templar you harbor. The other Terran fleet, the UED I believe, tell them that we are, sorry for what we have done," Armadais said painfully. He found himself going against everything the Judicators lived for. "We accept your Alliance offer."  
  
"Thank you. The Zerg are really starting to pound us badly. My name is Jim Raynor. If you do your part, then you don't have anything to worry about man," the Terran said relieved by the alliance they made.  
  
Armadais shook his head only slightly. "We need to land our ships on your planet for repairs and refueling. Would that be okay with you, Raynor?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
He shook his head. "No, actually it wouldn't be okay. We have a few space platforms you can use. Just in case the Zerg jump in after us, we will need your help in holding them off. Plus we have what's left of the Protoss taking off now and we don't want any "accidents" you know what I mean?" he spoke with the same sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Armadais held in the fury he was feeling towards this inferior human. He could only nod and quickly turned off the intercom. He received the coordinates from one of the Alliance ships for the docking and rearming process. A few SCV's brought over some Vespene gas for fuel and some spare parts to patch up the damage on a few of their Carriers.  
  
He swallowed the fury and hate he had for them for now. He knew they were right after scanning the worlds of Mar and Chau Sara before jumping out. The UED tried to contain them too late. The Zerg had grown stronger with every passing day and now they were forced to make these "alliances" to try and hold them off. The Koprulu Sector was on its last leg and the big push by the Zerg was yet to come.  
  
  
  
New Hope (Castor Orbit)  
  
Jim got off the line with the Judicator. He did not like the Protoss nor did he trust him. But he knew we wouldn't make a move now. The Zerg were going to be coming for them very soon and they would have to be ready for when they did. God only knew when Mengsk would arrive with his fleet, if he would even come at all. The last of their Protoss fleet on Castor was lifting off now.  
  
Jim sighed as he sat in his room alone. Sarah was still being checked out by the medical team in the med. bay. Zeratul had almost killed Sarah and he could only watch, but he thought that those actions might have been a way for Zeratul to vent out some of his anger.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Jim had jumped slightly. He turned to see the figure of Latura, standing in the doorway. She raised her brow and spoke in a majestic tone that all the Protoss spoke in.  
  
"I am sorry I have startled you. I will go," she said turning around leaving.  
  
"No, hey. It's okay. You can come in if you want to," Jim said standing up offering her a seat. He knew it would be awkward for her because he didn't have any modified chairs for her to sit in, but she entered back in anyway. "So, still following me, eh? Heh, it's okay, I'm kidding."  
  
She chuckled slightly. "Jim, if we are to go to Shakurus, we should do so soon. We might be able to convert Sarah and be back before the Zerg arrive," she suggested. She seemed afraid though. Jim wasn't telepathic, but he could tell something was up.  
  
"Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked with concern. He walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Don't worry about the Zerg or Sarah for that matter. We will take care of everything."  
  
She seemed to lighten up a bit. "Don't you ever get scared of fighting the Zerg?" she asked trying to make a casual conversation.  
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. Not that I get scared any more, just tired. I want this war to end. The Zerg just tire me out now. But I can feel that the war will be ending one way or another. How is Monera? She is the Protoss with the busted leg?" Jim asked trying to make her feel more comfortable.  
  
"She is okay. Do you think the Zerg will be here soon?" she asked with more concern in her voice.  
  
Jim took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure the Zerg will be here soon. You're quite the warrior I hear though, so I'm sure you won't have any problems in dealing with them," he said patting her on her shoulder. She seemed to relax a little by his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must be interrupting what you were doing. Thank you for the talk, Jim," she said standing up.  
  
"No, you really weren't interrupting anything but my thoughts. If you ever need to talk or anything, I'm sure you know where to find me," he replied with a smile. "Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
Latura nodded and quickly left the room. Jim laid back on his bed wondering about the young Protoss female. The times had changed so much in the last few months, they really had. He dimmed the lights in the small room with just enough light to make out the shapes of the objects lying around. He started to doze into another night-mare no doubt. Right before he completely drifted into a lost sleep, the New Hope began to shake violently. The emergency lighting came on a few seconds afterwards and the alarms began to let out their high pitched annoying wale. The Zerg had arrived.  
  
Jim quickly got out of the room to see several pipes broken with steam blowing out of them. A few sparks fell from a mainframe that was shorted and saw the body of a Protoss lying on it's back, with a pipe embedded in its chest. As Jim approached the fallen Protoss, he knew immediately that it was Latura.  
  
He felt his heart skip a beat as he ran to her side. Her robe was shredded and soaked with her blood. "No, Latura. I'm sorry," he spoke quietly and he placed a hand on her head.  
  
She raised her left arm and held onto that hand. "Jim, you have a fleet to command. This is-nothing but a-scratch," she spoke with slurring words.  
  
"You know that's bullshit Latura. Just hang in there," he whispered as the ship rattled again. Artanis came from the hallway behind Jim running at full speed.  
  
"Jim, you're alive. Latura.." he said trailing off. "Go to the bridge. I will help her. Don't worry Jim, I'll get her to the medical bay. She will be fine," he said taking Jim's place as he ran down the hallway. Artanis' Psi Blade extended cutting the pipe that was sticking out of her chest. He then gently lifted her off the remaining pipe as more blood oozed out of the now completely exposed opening.  
  
"Of all the things, tell me I will not die like this Artanis. I-I want to be on t-the battlefield. Not-t l-like this." she trailed off closing her eyes. Artanis shook her in an attempt to wake her up.  
  
"Not like this, Latura," he spoke in a whisper laying her down on the metal flooring. He placed both of his hands on both sides of her head and closed his eyes. He passed some energy onto her body through hands. She jerked to up clutching her chest. The blood was slowing down considerably.  
  
"You are trying to s-save me. Get o-out of here and f-fight," she said struggling with the words.  
  
Artanis shook his head in disagreement. "No, I can't do that," he said as he lifted her up and ran down the hallway with her in his arms. "Just stay awake till we get there," he said as he continued to head toward the medical bay.  
  
Latura nodded weakly trying to remain awake. The pain in her chest was unbearable. Her robe clung to the outsides of the open wound from the blood. They reached the medical bay with out any problems. Artanis handed her over to one of the medics and looked at her one last time.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Artanis," she spoke as they took her into another room. Artanis stood there for a few moments watching them take care of the wounds. He prayed that she would be all right. He ran out of the room into the hanger. He saw his Scout was the only fighter left in the bay. Even Zelsasha had left already. The Cruiser rattled again, much lighter then the first two hits.  
  
Artanis ran to his Scout powering the ship up before the glass shielding came down fully. He then gave power to the small thrusters underneath the ship to give it lift. The landing clamps retracted and he gave max. power to the ship. The lone Scout flew out of the hanger and made a hard left. He eventually flew past the New Hope and saw the oncoming wave of Zerg flyers. The other UED vessels near Chau Sara were obviously destroyed.  
  
"Artanis, glad to see you could join us," Zelsasha said flying by him with a Mutalisk close behind. Artanis took aim and began firing his Photon Cannons at the beast. The blasts shredded the creatures left wing, incapacitating it.  
  
"Just tightening up one of your lose ends, Zelsasha," he replied picking his next target.  
  
Zelsasha grunted by the remark. "You wish, my friend," he replied firing a missile at a Scourge, killing it before it rammed into a Wraith.  
  
"Everyone stay together. Squad leaders, take out the oncoming Overlords. All other fighters, take down the heavy hitters like Devourers and Scourges. Take out Mutalisks last, they don't hit that badly," a Terran pilot ordered. Many of the ships began to due as was ordered. Only a few brief moments later, that pilot was hit by a Scourge.  
  
"Those Protoss that are with the Judicator are not launching fighters!" a Valkyrie pilot exclaimed as the Zerg began taking the advantage.  
  
As if on cue, a wave of interceptors and Scouts emerged firing profusely at a large group of Devourers and Mutalisks. The shots finding their targets with a swift and lethal force, killed almost all of the Zerg flyers that were fired at. Soon afterwards, multiple Corsairs emerged from the Judicator Fleet.  
  
"Are laser batteries ready?" Jim asked the man at the control station. Despite the fact they were really hitting the Zerg hard, a large group had broken through and were heading their way.  
  
"No sir. Maybe half or online right now. The other half will be charged in two minutes," the man replied.  
  
"We don't have two minutes!" Jim screamed as a Scourge took flight heading straight for the bridge. Jim watched as the beast roared closer to the ship. He saw a few shots fly past it but nothing had hit it. "Damn," he whispered quietly. He closed his eyes to wait for the quick death that was knocking at his door.  
  
"YEEEE HAW!" a voice cracked through the intercom of the New Hope. The Scourge was floating right in front of the bridge, blown in several pieces.  
  
"Dominion has arrived, sir!" cried the scanning officer. Jim opened his eyes and exhaled.  
  
He didn't believe they were here already, but he wasn't complaining. "Thank God for those fly boys," he said out loud. The men and women in the room cheered as several squads of Wraiths and Valkyries flew by followed closely by Science Vessels.  
  
"Captain Raynor, sorry for this interruption. Believe me or not, but I am sorry for what I have done and intend to make up for it with what I can," the face of Mengsk appeared on the screen. Jim for the first time since he met the former rebel, was glad to see him.  
  
"Thanks Arcturus. We ain't friends still, got me?" he said letting a smile build on his face.  
  
He nodded letting a laugh escape. "Well, if it has to be that way, fine by me," he said flicking off. Several large blasts came from a few of the Dominion Cruisers killing off some Overlords.  
  
Zeratul had silently walked onto the bridge. "Jim, I just want to tell you I am sorry for, well, back at the hanger. Seeing Sarah again has caused me, pain," he said with many regrets in his eyes.  
  
Jim placed a hand on him. "Look man, I know what she made you do. Don't worry. Things will be different, I promise," he said with complete sincerity in his voice. Zeratul nodded feeling slightly better by his words.  
  
"NO!" cried a pilot as the Devourers acid hit his fuel line. The Wraith exploded right in front of Zelsasha's ship. Some of the parts hit the shields making the blue wall appear.  
  
"Not a moment too soon," Zelsasha said as he saw several more Dominion fighters along with a few more Judicator support ships help contain the Zerg attack.  
  
"Admiral, communications have been disabled!" the officer on board the Blue Nose cried out. The Admiral nodded.  
  
"Go broad sided. That will allow more turret fire to penetrate the Zerg lines," Admiral Gray ordered.  
  
"Broad sided, sir? That leaves more targets for them to hit," Tab said unsure of the current choice of action.  
  
"Let them hit us. We can take the hits. It's the fighters that I am worried about. We can handle it, Tab," he replied as the vision of the Zerg flyers and the Alliance fighters disappeared. "We need to contact the Third Wing on Aster Prime. We lost Second and Fourth Wing over Chau Sara and we could use their support," he spoke out loud to some one that could reply to him.  
  
"Aye sir. We can use a Dropship to get us to another Cruiser and then contact them," one man said standing from his seat facing the Admiral.  
  
"Good. Your idea, you get it done," he replied. With that, the young man ran off to the hangers.  
  
A Devourer flew past the observation window of the Blue Nose. It stopped to face the ship and was getting ready to spit up the acid it used as a weapon.  
  
"Fire forward cannon!" Tab ordered and with that order, the creature vanished from existence. A few of the people in the bridge cheered until four more flew past. The ship rattled as a Scourge rammed into the neck of the ship. Fire erupted from the wound placed on the ship.  
  
"Charge up Yamoto Cannon," the Admiral ordered. A moment later, the blast tore through the creatures. More cheers came from the bridge. A voice called through the cries of victory.  
  
"Admiral, we have hit the Excalibor, sir," the room fell silent at the news. Admiral Gray watched as the head of the Cruiser exploded sending a cascade effect to the neck and the body of the Cruiser.  
  
"My God," he whispered as the blast hurled towards the Blue Nose and several other ships, both fighters and other Cruisers.  
  
The shock wave slammed into the Blue Nose knocking the power out and throwing several men from their posts. The main consul exploded sending small sharp pieces of debris in all directions and a fire began to spread rapidly over people and other stations.  
  
The shock wave had killed more Zerg then could have been hoped. The loss was not in vain. A few fighters were caught in the blast, but those loses were worth the damage inflicted on the Zerg. Even with more then half of their counter parts destroyed, they charged on. Zelsasha was amazed at their blind devotion to the task at hand. He fired another missile killing a Mutalisk that was chasing a Wraith.  
  
"How did you like that shot, Artanis?" he asked in a cocky tone. He was joking of course and meant nothing by it, but he would like to see how Artanis would respond to it.  
  
"You show your youth, Templar," he replied. He laughed lightly by the remark though. But that was quickly changed. Zelsasha saw a pair of Scourges flying for Artanis low and fast.  
  
"Artanis, two blood suckers, low and fast! Pull up! Pull up!" he screamed trying to get a clear shot. He couldn't get a shot off without the chance of hitting Artanis or another one of their fighters.  
  
"They are gaining, Zelsasha! Lets see some of your shooting!" he yelled trying in vain to pull up. The first of the pair rammed the ship killing the shields. A few sparks came from on of the thrusters. The second rammed into the engines of the ship. The Scout rattled for a moment before an explosion consumed the ship.  
  
"Artanis, no!" Zelsasha screamed as the rest of the Scout went up in flames. The battle died out as the last of the Zerg were rounded up and killed. Zelsasha watched the wreckage slowly drift apart. Artanis was gone.  
  
"Well done, fighters. We beat the crap outta them Zerg," one of the Terran pilots said over the intercom. "Lets head back to the Cruisers now. Good work boys and girls," he said as the channel fell silent. Zelsasha only watched as the ruined Scout drifted through space.  
  
"Zelsasha, it was not your fault. Artanis is gone, but the battle is ours," Zeratul said from the intercom. "We grieve f-for his loss. Come back to the New Hope," Zeratul said with a cracking voice.  
  
"I could have taken a shot. I could have stopped it from happening," he whispered more to himself then to Zeratul.  
  
"Artanis lived and died as a Protoss! It is the way it had to be. Zelsasha, you were not in control of his destiny. Only your own. Get back to the New Hope and live on. You would have wanted Artanis to if the positions were reversed," Zeratul said more heartbroken then before.  
  
"That is no way for a Protoss or for that matter anyone to die. The Zerg must be stopped. I had the shot.." Zelsasha said drifting off into a world of hate. He saw a few of the Zerg heading back to the Jump Node that led back to the Sara System. He gave max. thrust and targeted them. The group he was about to attack could destroy a Cruiser.  
  
"Zelsasha!" Zeratul screamed. In a swift motion, Zelsasha killed the intercom with his large fist. He got within range of two Devourers and fired. The two anti-particle missiles finding their marks, killing both of the desired targets. He fired his Photon Cannons blindly into a large group of Mutalisks hitting several of them and killing three. He pulled up and noticed two Scourges taking flight behind him. He kept firing, this time targeting an Overlord. The blasts smacking into the creatures belly, killing it slowly. He continued firing until he had to pulled up, making sure the creature was dead.  
  
"This is for Artanis," he whispered as he fired another missile at a Devourer. The missile hit the creature directly in the head, sending large bloody chunks of raw flesh through space. Two Mutalisks began flight directly in front of him. He sped up as much as he could. Right before he reached them, he used his thrusters he would use for take off. The extra thrust brought him straight up without pulling the nose up. The two Scourges were stunned temporally by that course of action and when they tried to move out of the path of the Mutalisks, it was too late. The pair of Scourges crashed into the two Mutalisks killing both of them. Another Devourer spit a large douse of acid at his ship from behind, but he pulled up avoiding it just barely. The acid found another target, an Overlord. The acid landed on the face of the defenseless creature killing it. Zelsasha then turned off the smaller thrusters in the nose and mid-section of the Scout leaving only the ones near the engines on. He then hit the thrusters. The ship then flipped over facing the target. He fired two missiles at it before the target disappeared as he continued to flip until he was heading the way he was before. The creature screamed and died as the missiles detonated.  
  
All was silent near the Jump Node. He had killed them all, alone. He rested for a few moments before he went back to join up with the Cruisers. Zelsasha docked with the New Hope and landed the Scout. He rested more before he had powered down the Scout and left it behind. He was glad he killed them. He was glad he brought them pain. It was the least he could do for his fallen comrade. It was the least he could do for his tortured soul. He would make sure he would survive to see the Zerg's downfall and undoing. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
New Hope (Castor System)  
  
The battle was over and they lost four Cruisers. Two were from the UED, one was from the Dominion, and one from the Alliance. One Carrier went done and that to was from the Alliance. The Fleet of the Judicator was the only one that got away without loss of a vessel. Though everyone had lost a number of fighters, that was inevitable. Except this time it was different. They had lost one of their own. Artanis had fallen during the battle.  
  
Jim remembered seeing him when he was with Latura. Maybe if he stayed to help move Latura, he would have been in a different place at a different time. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He knew Artanis had chosen what he wanted to do and Jim had no control over that. He said a silent prayer for the fallen comrade and moved on.  
  
"Damage report," he ordered. The crew then began checking their stations and the integrity of the ship.  
  
"Reading no damage on the bridge, sir. We have minor hull damage, nothing to serious. We lost four small laser batteries on the "neck" though, sir," one of the men called out. Jim nodded to him. They were lucky. Not like the men caught on the Blue Nose. The ship was wrecked pretty badly. They had blasted one of their own ships by mistake.  
  
A voice was calling to him but he felt so distant. The voice was only a whisper that seemed to echo all around him. He felt his knees give in a little and his vision blurred. He gripped the railing on the bridge tightly and then woke from his dream world.  
  
"Jim, Sarah is losing it in the Medical Lab. You better come quick," said one of the doctors. Jim was completely focused again and found himself running down the corridor following the doctor. Once they had reached the medical lab they found papers scattered on the floor along with an overturned bed and several pieces of emergency equipment.  
  
Sarah sat in the corner of the room, with her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, holding them close to her. She gently rocked back in forth with horror screaming on every feature of her face.  
  
She looked up at Jim as he walked in the room. A tear fell from her right eye and slid down her cheek. "Can't you hear them? They are screaming for me again. I can't go back there, I would rather die then go back. Don't let them take me," she spoke with fear rising in the back of her voice.  
  
Jimmy swallowed hard as he approached her. He didn't know what to expect. She could still be clinging on to that little bit of humanity she held inside her or the infectious Zerg genes were taking control. He hoped to God, that if she was slipping, it would be quick. He walked slowly to her and helped her up to her feet. Once she was standing she lounged for him. Her claw-like hand grasped his throat and slammed him into a wall. He tightened up waiting for the final blow. He couldn't believe her strength and her speed. It was ungodly.  
  
"Jim, I can't hold this much longer," she breathed in an attempt to keep the demon within her. Another tear fell from her battered form. "If you can cure this, do it now," she said sounding like she was in agonizing pain. Every bit of her strength was being used to stop her from killing the man she believe she loved.  
  
"Sarah, you have to be completely willing to do this or it won't work. I mean you can't be having these doubts like you are now. You have to want this," he whispered as her grip was released.  
  
"Then we have to go now. I can't hold this any longer. I can feel a new Overmind growing under Daggoth's supervision. It is still young, but the psychic emanations it is producing is driving me closer to their side," she spoke with worry building up. Jim saw how strained some of her muscles were, she was literally trying to stop herself from doing what the "voices" wanted her to.  
  
Jim slowly walked away to go find Zeratul. Except as he left the medical bay, Zeratul was standing there watching her. He walked up to Sarah slowly, but as he did so, she arose to her feet in a defensive stance. "Kerrigan, you must resist a while longer," he spoke quietly. He pulled out a small device and opened it. Zeratul spoke low and fast into the object. He then pressed a small button and a low beeping sound was being generated by the object. "This is an emergency recall device. We will be recalled to Shakurus," Zeratul said turning to inform the others. "This is a locator will give our location to an Arbiter near the crystal formation. Jim, our people have studied it but feared it. We haven't given it a name because of its power. Only you and Sarah will enter the Temple when we arrive," he spoke with a stern and serious tone.  
  
Jim nodded. He went to walk over to where Sarah was when the ship began to shake a little. Before he knew it, it was over. Except a few cries came from the intercom at the bridge. "Zeratul, you better take care of the men and tell them what happened. Can we get back to Castor too?" he asked as he looked up as Zeratul nodded.  
  
"We have one long range Arbiter on Castor as well. We can leave whenever you are ready. Do hurry though, I am certain that the Zerg will not wait forever," he warned and like that, had left.  
  
The New Hope landed on the surface of the Dark Templar home world of Shakurus. Almost as soon as the ship had landed, Jim had taken Sarah down one of the landing ramps. He walked down the ramp with Sarah close behind and before them, stood a large majestic temple. Inside he could see a small bit of light shine out. Jim grabbed Sarah's hand and lead her into the temple. There was nothing inside the large temple except a crystal the size of a tank. It had an eerie glow to it, illuminating the entire room. Then he saw some type of hieroglyphics engraved on the velvet walls.  
  
"My God," Jim whispered in awe at the beauty of the structure. The pictures were lined with gold and strange alien symbols. The crystals light grew brighter as he approached with Sarah now being dragged by him. She had grown weak walking into the temple. "Sarah, come on. Gotta do this on your own darlin," he said trying to stand her up.  
  
"Jim, she must touch the crystal," Zeratul said standing outside the temple. He was serious, he wasn't entering the building. He seemed afraid of it. And the energies coming from the crystal were weakening Sarah. Maybe killing her because she had Zerg in her blood.  
  
"Sarah, you must stand up and touch the crystal," Jim said trying to shake her. She stood weakly on her own, but she stood. She had reached out with one of her clawed hands and touched the beautiful crystal. Except her hand went through it. It almost seemed like it were a liquid. Her yellow eyes opened widely as if in shock and her mouth had dropped. The crystal grew brighter, to the point where you cannot look at it without going blind. Jim immediately covered his eyes and looked the other way.  
  
As the room settled back down and the lights dimmed, Jim turned to see Sarah was gone. She had just disappeared right in front of his eyes basically. Jim quickly ran up to the strange glowing form in front of his and felt it. It was as solid as the plating on the Terran Cruisers.  
  
"She is inside the crystal. Hopefully it is undoing what it can to her tainted mind," Zeratul called from the entrance turned to one side. He wouldn't look in the temple itself.  
  
"Oh, inside the crystal. I knew that," Jim said with a heavy tone of sarcasm. He didn't mean anything offensive by it though and Zeratul knew that.  
  
"We must leave her for a few days, Jim. I am starting the protocol for the recall again back to Castor. I'm sure the Zerg will be attacking soon," Zeratul spoke with a heated intensity. Jim was unsure if he wanted to leave her, but after all, what did he know about this thing? Jim nodded to himself and left the temple behind slowly.  
  
He walked up to Zeratul with concern on his face. "She will, be, okay, right?" he asked breaking the words up slowly. He didn't want to leave her but he knew he had a duty to do back at Castor.  
  
Zeratul looked at him and felt pity. He didn't know why he still loved a monster that had murdered countless people, both Terran and Protoss alike, but it was the same sense he saw with Tassadar willingly sacrificing himself to kill the Overmind.  
  
Zeratul shook his head in honesty. "I don't know. She maybe fine but she may not. What I know for certain is, if she does come out of that looking "normal" again, she will have some Zerg attributes left to her," he spoke with a low tone. "Why don't you wait here. I can arrange shelter for you."  
  
Jim nodded quickly. "I think I will stay. I'll just sleep in the temple thingy over there. Take care of my boys, Zeratul," he said holding out a hand. Zeratul remembered the custom and shook it firmly.  
  
"We will leave some MRE's for you," Zeratul said ordering them up. "Good-bye Raynor," he said standing there a brief moment longer.  
  
"Relax, we will see each other again," he spoke with confidence, smiling slightly. Jim watched as the crew went back into the belly of the large Cruiser. With a sudden flash of light, they had vanished back to Castor. He turned to see crystal glowing dimly every now and then. He could only wonder what was happening to Sarah inside and gave a silent prayer for her.  
  
Castor Orbit  
  
The Alliance ships waited for the next Zerg attack. The Blue Nose was hit badly and several men were killed on the bridge. The emergency power kicked up and the power was restored to the helm. Admiral Gray stood up to see a few of the officers up and working at their posts to give a damage report or to repair their stations. He saw Mr. Tab slowly standing up shaking a few loose pieces of debris off him. He was glad that Tab was okay at least.  
  
"Sir, Navigation Systems are shot and so is the Communication System. Engineering has reported some minor damage to the engines but nothing serious," one officer called from her station reading off the information as it came.  
  
Admiral Gray nodded and accepted what had happened. "We are going to land down on one of those platforms and get repairs underway. We are of no use like this," he ordered. A moment later they were heading towards one of the platforms and landed without authorization, but it didn't matter at the moment.  
  
The giant Cruiser landed in an open service bay. Gray watched as a few SCV's approached the Cruiser carrying various items used for repairs. He couldn't help but think of the Cruiser he destroyed. He ordered the firing of the cannon and cost him greatly.  
  
"Sir, Communications are back online. The Commander of the repair depot is hailing us. He would like to know our status," the same female officer spoke again.  
  
"Tell him, 'Sorry for the unexpected landing. We have suffered heavy damage and needed repairs immediately.' I'm sure he will understand, I hope," he whispered. He was shocked for a brief moment as a Terran Cruiser just suddenly appeared out of no where. 'Recall,' he thought to himself. He was glad they had another Cruiser to join them in the fight at least.  
  
"Sir, Third Wing is in the Sara System. They have met no contacts and mined as much minerals as they could before departing. They estimate they will be in the Castor System in at least thirty minutes," the scanning officer said.  
  
"Very well. If we can hold out till they get here, then the Zerg will have another thing coming to them," he spoke proudly to try and boost the officers morale. "Soon, we will be able to continue our mission on our own as soon as we can defeat the Zerg here," he spoke with a commanding tone, calm but like before they had lost so many ships and men.  
  
"What if Third Wing does not make it here, sir?" Tab asked with his arms folded behind his back. He just stood staring out the large window lost in a thoughtless gaze.  
  
"Mr. Tab, do not fall apart on me now. They will make it here. We must-," he was trying to say but was cut off.  
  
"Zerg! Jesus, there is more then last time!" cried on of the officers.  
  
Admiral Gray choked. Why wouldn't they die? "Launch fighters! We cannot engage until the rest of our repairs are completed," he spoke watching in horror as several fighters in the front were quickly disposed of. He couldn't really tell what kind of fighters they were because he was too far away, but the explosions were enough for him. He was beginning to worry.  
  
  
  
"All Dominion ships, hold fast and give them hell. Do not let them through!" Arcturus Mengsk ordered on the bridge of the Foxwood. General Madison was standing behind him watching as more Zerg came through the Jump Node.  
  
"Stand off fighting will get us killed rather quickly, sir. If I may suggest we try flanking them on the right, we may be able to encircle them," Madison spoke still watching the Zerg move on the Protoss and Terran fighters.  
  
Mengsk waited a moment to see if the fighters would be able to do it with the Cruiser back up, but he watched as they fought in vain. All Dominion fighters and Cruisers, move on their right flank and drive on with full speed. We are going to try to encircle them and see if they like it on all sides," he said watching as a few of the fighters began to really drive hard on the right flank of the Zerg attackers. Mengsk also saw a few Cruisers take full charge at the Zerg.  
  
The Zerg flyers moved like an angry hive of bees, moving as one. It was truly a sight to marvel at. The a sudden move, they made their way down on to the planet of Castor. They were far to many and to little time to stop them all. Several Overlords reached the planet being escorted by Guardians and Devourers.  
  
  
  
Zeratul only gasped. They had arrived back here a few minutes ago and now the Zerg took no interest in fighting them but instead wanted to ruin their planet. Minutes later several small escape pods were being launched from Castor. The civilians were fleeing. More came through the Jump Node, except these were Terrans. The immediately called in as the UED. They said they tried to engage the Zerg but they took off for the Jump Node.  
  
"Zeratul, what do we do now?" asked one of the officers down below.  
  
"We evacuate the area. All Alliance ships activate emergency recall devices. Adun forgive me," he said as the New Hope activated their recall device. The Alliance ships had vanished from the Castor area. Many civilian transports did as well, but several were destroyed before they reached the orbit. Many of the transports had not only civilians, but supplies and large stocks of minerals and Vespene gas they could use. As the last few transports managed to break away into orbit, a fail safe was triggered. Several large explosions rocked the major settlements destroy anything the Zerg could use that was left behind.  
  
The UED saw the Alliance ships flee the battle. Even though the Third Wing arrived, they wouldn't have enough forces to take down the Zerg. The UED Fleet made there way to the Castor-Sara System Jump Node and fled the battle as well.  
  
Judicator Armadais watched as the remaining UED vessels fled back to where they came from. They had taken a beating between the UED attack and the Zerg onslaught. As much as he didn't want to fall back again, he would have no choice. Except the Castor-Sara Jump Node would be too far for them to travel. They would need another way to escape.  
  
"Break open all Communication lines with the Fleet," Armadais ordered. As he finished speaking a Templar nodded to him.  
  
"Link is open, Judicator," he said turning back to his work.  
  
Armadais stood silent for a few minutes before he made his decision. "All Protoss warships under the Fleet of the Judicator, you are to open up Planetary Bombardment hatches. We are going to burn this world before it is infested," he spoke trembling slightly. He did not want to destroy the planet, but if it meant that the planet was going to be used by the Zerg, he would rather see it burn.  
  
The fleet took orbit and aimed carefully. They targets a few Zerg Hatcheries that were beginning to form up and other settlements that were left unharmed by the explosions the Terrans created. Their weapons began charging for the planetary bombardment they were about to unleash.  
  
A few minutes later, all the remaining Carriers and smaller ships began to rain fire onto the planets surface. Large blue and velvet orbs dropped from some of the ships while other larger beams of blue and teal energy were shot down from a few Carriers and their Capital ship, the Fury. The beams smacked hard into the world, turning the ripe soil into nothing but dry cracked dirt. In some areas molten rock flowed freely out of the dying world like wounds on a helpless animal. One of the orbs crashed into the ground sending a shock wave that crushed mountains and dried lakes. One of the beams made an impact crater four miles deep completely destroying a Zerg settlement and more then half of a Terran Star Port.  
  
Armadais felt sorry for having the planet burned but knew it was for the best. "Has all life been extinguished yet?" he asked not hiding the sorrow he felt. A Templar looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Not yet, Judicator. The planet is fairly large and may take an hour to burn the planet completely," he replied going back to monitering the world.  
  
With a sigh, Armadais watched as the planet slowly, but surely, died. He hoped next time he would burn a Zerg world that had no other life on it.  
  
  
  
The Dominion watched as the Protoss decimated the planet. Mengsk had ordered that all ships head back to Korhal until they could contact Raynor again, if at all. There was nothing to be done now except go back to their world and defend it as well.  
  
"Well General, looks like the flanking idea didn't work all to well. All Dominion craft, prepare yourselves for warp. We are getting outta here before the Zerg send in reinforcements," Mengsk ordered. He cursed for not being able to show he was going to "help" out the Alliance and "prove" to them he was serious about it.  
  
The Dominion powered hard till they reached their Jump Node and left the system behind. They would have their day of glory again, Mengsk thought silently. He was certain of that.  
  
  
  
Uncharted Planet  
  
'The thoughts of the thoughtless will over come the ones that can think on their own. The time for our rise has begun and we will over come. The minds of the minions are set to think what we think and do what we do. The thoughtless will be controlled by the thinkers that we are and will stop at nothing to do what our bidding is. The day for our glory and honor is again upon us. We will rule absolute and will be uncontested because we are the resolution. We are the ending," the slurred voice called out. Only the thinkers understood truly what was being said. The thoughtless were only moved by the words because their thinkers were.  
  
They had lost the battle that day but would not lose again. That was just to let them know they were coming for them. Finally control was brought back to the rightful ones. No more of the holding back 'it' had done.  
  
'We are free from the strangle hold that was brought on us. Now the true fury will be let loosed onto the enemies that still live and breathe. They will join us or will be slaughtered. Finally will we be able to end the fighting and embrace the others when they submit, because they will submit. The glory is ours and ever will be, for we are the Swarm and we alone will stand triumphant. Go now my children and bring the chaos to the menacing rebels," the voice of the new Overmind called out. The power of the beast was growing rapidly and soon would be able to call back the accursed Kerrigan back under the power of the Overmind.  
  
Daggoth was located near the Overmind but not apart of it. Daggoth wanted to remain a minion of the Swarm, not be the Swarm itself. He alone made sure the Overmind would be able to grow and be unharmed when it was weak. The speech the Overmind made was moving just like the original would have done.  
  
Even now they were mustering up resources and minions for one but fatal blow to their target. They would end the lives of these pathetic creatures because they threatened the Overmind. They threatened the will of the Swarm and would perish like the others had. The would die in the most horrific way possible.  
  
'These new children of the Swarm will bring hell to whoever they engage. No longer will they be known as Hunter Killers and Devouring Ones, no. They will be stronger and faster and more lethal then before. The Hunter Killers will be known as Tormented Ones and the Devouring Ones will be known as Blood Minions. They will planet the seeds of darkness alone and will destroy all our enemies hold dear. Their purpose will be one and will be held sacred," the Overmind called out. The creature pulsed with more life passing through it. It was not in its maturity yet, but soon it would be.  
  
'Yes, of course Overmind. As we speak, they move back to there bases. They are on their last bead of hope and will. And where they dwell, bountiful resources wait for us to take," Daggoth spoke in the same dream like tone.  
  
'Daggoth, your purpose will be one. You watched over me while I grew along with the other Cerebrates. Now those Cerebrates are me. You must find the Sleeper. They must not be able to keep the Sleeper for the power which the Sleeper holds, is far to great for that body," the Overmind spoke with the dream like tone deepening.  
  
'The will and honor is yours. The doing is mine. Even though they are in a area we cannot enter, they will soon be out in the open again to stop us. That will be their undoing. Pride.." Daggoth said letting the word ring out.  
  
'Liberate those resources and take out the enemy first. Then free the Sleeper," the Overmind ordered.  
  
Daggoth understood what the Overmind wanted. Even though the words were unspoken, Daggoth knew what had to be done. Finally the reign of the Zerg would live again as it had before. The reckoning and the ending were near. It was time to kill.  
  
'The Greater Conflict is upon us and I will do whatever it takes to win it for your sake, Overmind,' Daggoth spoke gathering the Broods that would be used to destroy the rebellions they were faced with. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Shakurus (Xel'Naga Temple)  
  
Jim sat in the corner trying to get comfortable. The walls of the strange temple were so cold. That coldness went straight through him. It scared him because this wasn't normal for him. Magical powers, strange lights, alien beings, infested humans. Even though he was friends with a lot of Protoss, the whole idea just seemed so odd to him. He was sure they felt the same way of course, but he didn't need to mention it. He saw how some of them acted as well. It was only because this was as odd for them as it was for him.  
  
The crystal grew brighter slightly and shook Jim from his thoughts for a moment. He watched as it dimmed again. He got up and walked over to the crystal. The temple ceiling was about forty feet high, but only had one floor. There was nothing inside the temple either besides the crystal. Though there was tons of some kind of hieroglyphics that reached the ceiling. It reminded him of the pyramids back on Earth. He had never been there, but he saw books on pyramids once and the temple look just like it. It was triangular and it had these hieroglyphics as well.  
  
Jim refocused on the crystal. He walked up to it and placed his left hand on the strange formation. The crystal grew brighter where his hand was. He quickly removed his hand and the light had faded. Out of no where he heard a whisper that seemed to echo throughout the entire temple, bouncing off the walls making it seem like the person was everywhere. Jim quickly turned to face the entrance and saw no one.  
  
"Hello?" he said walking slowly towards the entrance. It was growing dark outside. There was another whisper behind him and he quickly turned pulling out his MX Slug Thrower. He pulled back the action and flipped off the safety.  
  
There was a sudden screech and Jim looked all around frantically, aiming his weapon in all directions as he moved. His heart was pounding and the adrenaline in his veins were flowing. He was alert and ready for just about anything, except for what he saw. He dropped his weapon once he turned to face the crystal formation. He dropped to his knees and his arms hung limp at his sides.  
  
"Sarah," he whispered. The former Queen of Blades was lying before him. Her peach skin was revealed to him instead of the green she had. Her red hair was clearly visible rather then the almost Medusa like hair she had. There were two large scars where her attack claws were. Her clawed hands no longer existed. Slowly her eyes opened, revealing her emerald green eyes. "Sarah," he repeated as he slowly began to crawl to her.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes wider and watched as Jim came closer. She quickly sat up pushing at the air around her frantically. She let out little whimpers as she widely flailed her arms and legs.  
  
"Shh. Sarah, it's me Jim," he said quickly reaching her calming her. He placed his hands on her arms to stop her from swinging. "Nothing is gonna hurt you, baby," he whispered pulling her in closer. She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"What about the Zerg? Where are they?" she asked through tears and fear in her voice.  
  
Jim pulled away to look at her. "You don't remember, do you?" He looked at her with such love and adoration. He was glad she couldn't remember.  
  
She looked down at what she was wearing and saw the almost medieval-like armor she wore with boots that reached her knees. "Why am I dressed like this? You didn't save me, did you?" she asked looking at scars on her legs and her arms.  
  
"No, I didn't. They Zerg, they-they infested you, Sarah. You have been that way for at least six months. Probably more now that I think about it," he said gently placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
A tear rolled down her face as she placed a hand on Jim's. "My God. I can remember it now. I can remember some of it now," she spoke pulling Jim's hand off her. "Forget some of it, I remember all of it. What have I done?!" she screamed out standing up. The look of shock was clear across her features.  
  
"You have done more then you could possibly imagine," Zeratul spoke through the entrance. "I see that this ancient device is more powerful then any of us could have imagined."  
  
"Zeratul, I am so sorry. It wasn't my fault. The Zerg had me under their complete control and I couldn't do anything about it," she said in defense of herself.  
  
Zeratul walked in the temple entrance wearily. "And what of when you where in control of the Zerg, Kerrigan," he spoke with an aggressive tone.  
  
Jim stood up in front of Sarah. "Zeratul, come on. Take at easy," he said walking up to Zeratul. Zeratul almost broke out into a run towards Jim. For the first time since Jim and Zeratul had been friends, Jim thought Zeratul was going to hurt him.  
  
"My Matriarch is dead because of you! Fenix is dead because of you! Countless millions are dead, BECAUSE OF YOU!" he roared charging her with his Psi Blade fully extended.  
  
Sarah watched in horror as he charged her. She screamed and curled into a ball waiting for the blade to cut her. She looked up to see the blade inches from her face. "Do it. You won't be any better then what I was," she said standing up staring at Zeratul with fire blazing in her eyes. Zeratul backed away slowly. His blade retracting.  
  
"Sarah, f-f-forgive me," Zeratul spoke with a great struggle. "I must come to understand that the Zerg had your mind under their influence. I am glad to see you back," he spoke turning to face Jim. "I'm sorry Jim."  
  
Jim walked up to him. "Hey man, don't worry about it. Why are you back here? Did you know it was finished?" he asked looking into Zeratul's eyes seeing that this was not the reason.  
  
"Castor is gone. The Zerg invaded it. Many of the transports did make it though. We don't know what happened to the UED, the Fleet of the Judicator, or the Dominion. I am sure they got away safely though," Zeratul said but Jim looked angry.  
  
"Those rotten sons a bitches!" he screamed. "Where are the rest of the Fleet and the transports?" he asked with anger present in his voice.  
  
"They are at the main Nexus on Shakurus. They are here, don't worry," he said trying to comfort him.  
  
Jim calmed down a little bit. "We worked so hard to get that planet into a home and for what? Not even with the UED, the Dominion, the Judicators Fleet, and our own fleet, could we stop them," Jim said with a sadness building in his voice. "Let's get Sarah up to date with our plans. Get her a change of clothes and her own bunk aboard the New Hope," he said to a few men that were standing outside the temple. They nodded and went about their orders.  
  
"What happened to the Hyperion?" Sarah asked but then looked down as both Zeratul and Jim looked at her shaking their heads. "I'm so sorry," she said. It was truth though. She was sorry for what she had done. Zeratul would never forgive her for what she made him do, she realized that, but would the others feel the same?  
  
"Sarah, it wasn't you. That was the Zerg working through you. Come on, lets get you into something more comfortable, eh?" he asked forcing a smile.  
  
She nodded. She shuttered as she walked out of the temple. Had that all really happened? There still wasn't something right. She still felt a lingering presence inside her. She pushed that aside for now. She would tell someone in a while. Now she just wanted to get aboard a Terran Cruiser and clean herself up. What she had done she would wonder about later and do her best to make it up to everyone. She knew that many had lost friends, family and loved ones because of her and she intended to do something about it. But she couldn't help think about the thing that was still inside her mind. She still felt the Zerg and their influence there. She could feel them and saw them mustering forces somewhere. She still had a connection to the Zerg and that frightened her.  
  
  
  
Sara-Aster System Jump Node  
  
Admiral Gray was right. The Zerg did over power them, except they used the last of their forces to do so. They had nothing left to fight with, but the damage was done. The Zerg had no means to deliver the damage, for now, but the UED had suffered great losses.  
  
The Blue Nose had some of its systems back online, but they needed dry dock to finished them. With the resources Aster Prime provided, that wouldn't be a problem at all. Except they had lost a little over half their fleet when Second and Fourth Wing were destroyed. They would need reinforcements. Admiral Gray sorely underestimated the Zerg capabilities and he would have to pay the price for it. He would need more then what he had. He would need at least one-hundred more Cruisers fully loaded with fighters, bombers, and a full detachment of land Troops. He took only so little because he believed that he would only be engaging light Zerg forces in the Sara System.  
  
Admiral Gray looked around on the damaged bridge and rubbed his eyes. He needed sleep now. His vision was blurred and his thinking wasn't as good as it should be. "Mr. Tab, you have command. Get us the proper landing and repair. I am going to talk to President Holland. We will need some assistance out here," he said and Tab nodded. He was glad he could finally lay down and rest. It had been a few days since he really got some sleep and it had taken its toll on him. He reached his room and sat behind his desk. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He opened up his computer and opened a link to send a message back to Earth. It read:  
  
'Good day, President Holland. We are back in the Aster System for the moment. Mr. President, we have unforeseen problems in dealing with the Zerg. Second and Fourth Wing were destroyed, sir. The good news is, the Sara System is virtually undefended and I know when you do receive this message, we will be hitting hard in Sara. But, we do not believe we will be able to continue the fight against the Zerg with the equipment and man power we have now. I am requesting at least sixty more Cruisers along with complete fighter and bomber accommodation and full ground troop detachment, including artillery. I am sorry about this situation and I assure you, this will not happen again. End Message.'  
  
Admiral Gray knew that Holland would be furious and might even call off the attack. Gray shook at the thought. Maybe he went a little to far. He wouldn't call of the attacks but would chew him out defiantly. But adding sixty more Cruisers to the ones they had left, they'd have more then eighty strong Cruisers with fighters and foot soldiers. They wouldn't let the Zerg off so easy this time. He stood up stretching his arms and back. He unbuttoned his long jacket and hung it on the coat rack near his desk. He unlaced his combat boots and sat on the edge of his bed. He would deal with the Zerg another day. For now the battle of sleep was quickly dawning on him. He laid down and drifted into a carefree sleep.  
  
  
  
Korhal (Arcturus' Throne Building- Four days after Zerg attack on Castor)  
  
Emperor Mengsk waited and waited for four days, but heard no word from Jim Raynor. It's not really that he cared for his well being, its just he could use his help in dealing with the Zerg. He wouldn't send his men to die for him that's for sure. But Raynor wasn't the kind of person to just roll of and die. He was so much stronger then that.  
  
"Emperor Mengsk, there is some one holding on line six," his secretary called in on the intercom. Mengsk knew who it was. Raynor had finally been able to send out a transmission. The face that appeared on the screen scared him to death. The color flushed out of his face. His chin dropped open and his eyes widened.  
  
"My God. Sarah, is that truly you?" he asked looking at the Ghost. His heart was pounding inside his chest and he felt almost sick by seeing her in a human form. "Listen, I had my reasons in leaving you. The whole fleet was in danger! We all may have died if we waited for you!" he said trying to explain his actions.  
  
Sarah Kerrigan shook her head. "You left not just me. You left a lot of good men down their Mengsk. It's funny too. Most of them seemed to be Jim's men from Mar Sara. Didn't want anyone to fight against you, huh? You had this planned didn't you?" she spoke in not anger, but in disappointment. "I would have died for you and that is the thanks I get from you."  
  
Mengsk cleared his throat. "Sarah, I was willing to do anything to preserve the way many people have now because of your sacrifice. You understood that then," he spoke with control regained. He was impossible to read and he loved that not even Ghosts knew what his real agenda was.  
  
"Preserve the way many people lived, Arcturus? You helped kill so many. You single-handily helped do that by not sending a Dropship or two to recover my men. The things that should have been done and the things the could have been done, you let roll on by. How do you sleep at night?" Kerrigan was hurt more then anything else. She was angry but it was more then that. She was betrayed by the man that had saved her. Where's the irony in that?  
  
Jim's face appeared on the screen replacing Sarah's. "She just wanted to say hi. I guess she did, eh?" Jim said smiling. "Arcturus, she is right. How do you sleep at night? You killed so many people. Anyway look, the Zerg are building up a lot. From my "source" I got some good ideas on where they will be striking next, but they might know that we know. We will need.your help," he said waiting for the response of the great Emperor.  
  
Mengsk laughed a little. "You insult me, belittle me, and now ask for my help. I'll tell you what, I fed you to the Zerg once, I'm sure I can do it again," he spoke with the laughter draining from his voice.  
  
Jim's eyes narrowed. "Mengsk, this is serious! We don't have the fire power to take them down and we know you don't either. They will be hitting the UED we believe. They are on Aster Prime and that planet has more resources then Moria. If the Zerg do land on that planet they could-," Mengsk had terminated the feed. He would not play part in their game. He would not be insulted then pleaded to join them. He was Emperor of the Terran Dominion and he would be able to stand on his own. With the new resources General Madison's men were gathering, they could construct more Cruisers to defend with and attack with.  
  
Arcturus walked over to the large window inside this throne room and watched as the streets below were busy as usual. He saw a few crafts flying by with the Dominion ensignia painted on their sides. He remembered his Inauguration speech. He always remembered it when he needed to calm himself or give him that extra push.  
  
'Fellow Terrans, I come to you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. Let no human deny the perils of our time. While we battle one another, divided by the petty strife of our common history, the tide of Greater Conflict has turned against us, threatening to destroy all we have accomplished.'  
  
Those words sunk in deep to the Emperor of the Dominion. He knew those words were true, except this time he didn't have a grand army behind him. Most of his men were wiped out by the Zerg and their attacks. For once his faith was shaken on winning the war with the Zerg alone.  
  
'We have seen our homes and our communities destroyed by the calculated blows of the Protoss. We have seen first hand our friends and loved ones consumed by the nightmarey Zerg. Unprecedented and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our time.'  
  
Arcturus shuddered at the words. He knew that he would need allies, but he wasn't on best terms with Jim or Sarah. He stepped back from the window and sat back down at his desk.  
  
"Good God, have I been so blind? Could I not see that this will be the undoing of us all because I have allowed myself to see only in black and white?" he let the words echo in his head. He was ashamed of himself. He could have rescued Sarah from the Zerg on Tarsonis. He could have done a lot of things, but did not. "Watch over us in our dark hours," he prayed. The Zerg were mounting up and the time to make a stand was near. He swore to himself, he would not let the Zerg gain an inch of ground. He would not falter and run. He would leave no one behind this time.  
  
  
  
Uncharted Planet  
  
'The Sleepers powers have vanished! I still sense the presence of the Sleeper, but I can hardly find any Zerg trace in her. I still feel her mental link with us unbroken and that will be her undoing. But how is that possible. What was done to her is irreversible," he Overmind cried out in the dream like voice it used.  
  
'I would not be all that concerned, Overmind. I will make it my personal responsibility to retain your prize. Let the will of the Swarm be done as you see fit," Daggoth responded with confidence. 'I can sense where she is and I will go to her and reclaim her for your honor,' Daggoth said with the dream like voice deepening. They had mustered up enough minions to launch another campaign to finish off the rest of the pitiful creatures that resisted.  
  
'Daggoth, do not harm her. She is more vital now then she ever was. This time, I will have more of a hold on her then was held before. She will obey," the Overmind called out. The Swarm felt his plans and knew what had to be done.  
  
Daggoth thought of all Kerrigan had accomplished when she was apart of the Swarm, not when she was the Queen of Blades. She lured so many of their enemies to them and they had slaughtered them all. She had done well when she was apart of the eternal will of the Swarm.  
  
Daggoth began calling to his Broods and began loading them into multiple Overlords. He was about to embark on his own Brood war, but he intended on winning this one. He would enjoy seeing the fear on her face and on her body. She had almost destroyed the Swarms unity. The Swarm is nothing without being united and she almost took that away.  
  
Daggoth's outer body hardened and grew smaller in size. The jelly-like Cerebrate was now more like a hard stone. An Overlord had picked up Daggoth and what was left of the Zerg Brood he was taking. Garm Brood had never failed him before, and doubted they would now. The left the burned world they were on and began the journey to victory. Daggoth would have to wait till Kerrigan moved before he could launch his attacks succesfully.  
  
Daggoth used his mental capabilities and began to open something. A worm hole opened in front of the Zerg Broods and they flew inside the giant blue hole. Dozens of Zerg flyers led the way into the hole followed closely by the Overlords. Daggoth went in last with the Overlord tranporting him. Daggoth let the worm hole close by not thinking about it. The metal abilities of Daggoth grew to stronger with each passing day. Daggoth understood more of the Swarms will as the days passed.  
  
Never again would the Zerg race know defeat. Never again will the Swarm be divided. Never again will the Zerg falter. It was time for the war in Koprulu to end. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Alone in the dimly lit bunk room, Sarah Kerrigan washed herself for the fourth time that day. The filth and stench of the Zerg lingered on her body still and see couldn't stand it. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to be able to wash herself with warm, clean water. She washed her long red hair with an unlabled shampoo and continued to scrub herself with soap doing her best to remove the Zerg and their tainted aroma they left on her body.  
  
"Sarah?" she heard Jim call. He must have entered her room because his voice was drawing closer. She loved him for all he had done for her and what he was willing to sacrifice for her.  
  
"Uh, I'm in the shower, Jim," she responded knowing that he would say something about it. She already took three before this one.  
  
She heard Jim sigh. "You know you have taken a couple of those today already. People are starting to complain about all the hot water disapearin'. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would ya?" he asked with sarcasm but she could tell he found it funny. I mean, she was a Ghost after all.  
  
Sarah turned both knobs clockwise to shut off the water. She reached her hand out of the shower curtain to grab the towel she left hanging on a towel rack next to the shower. Her hand felt around blindly to clasp the towel that wasn't there.  
  
"Looking for something?" Jim asked holding back laughter. Sarah peeked her head out of the shower curtain and saw Jim in the doorway to the bathroom, holding a towel. "Like I said, some people wanted me to know if you were the one using all the hot water," he continued with a large smile building on his face.  
  
"Jim, that's not funny. Give it to me," Sarah said coldly. She was still concerned about what he would think of her and all of the scaring done to her body.  
  
Jim stopped smiling and placed the towel on the sink. The sink was right beside the doorway leading to the bathroom. "If you want it, come on and get it. Sarah, what you may look like on the outside doesn't mean anything to me. It's what is in your heart that matters to me. No matter what you look like now, that won't change my mind about how I feel about you," he said with a low but serious voice. He really was in love with her. That is what made it all the more harder for her.  
  
Sarah felt sick suddenly and she closed her eyes tightly. Her hand that was on the shower curtain clenched into a fist. She turned so her back was facing towards his direction, but was still concealed behind the curtain. She looked over her right shoulder and pulled back the curtain slightly to show him her shoulder blades. She revealed the large scar on her back where one of her bone-like claws were.  
  
Jim gasped slightly and immediately she pulled the curtain back covering herself. "I told you, Jim. Please, just give me the damn towel," she spoke through tears.  
  
"It's not that, Sarah. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're a Ghost, see if I'm lying," he said with a serious tone of voice. She did what he said and found out he was telling the truth. It wasn't the scaring he had gasped at. She did acknowledge that he did look at it, but in anger for the beings that had done it, not of disgust.  
  
It crushed her to see that he cared so much. She had never had that feeling before because of how the Confederates kept her and all the work she had to do for Mengsk. She felt sick and she closed her eyes tightly. Her hand clenched into a fist holding the shower curtain. She dropped to the shower floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Jim went to her quickly with the towel and wrapped her up. He could stay like that all day if he needed too.  
  
"What is it you see in me?" she asked through a strained voice. She didn't know what he wanted at this point, but he was seriously concerned for her and that made her feel better about herself.  
  
Jim only held tighter. "Sarah, there is nothing that will make me think any different of you," he whispered as he rocked her gently back and forth. "I won't let them hurt you anymore," he whispered to her.  
  
"Thank you, Jim," she replied. She felt that he was tense though. She could feel him holding back slightly because she had ordered Fenix's death, but he was trying so hard not to show it, she didn't bring it up. "Jim, I- I l-love you," she struggled with every word.  
  
Jim placed his gentle and caring hand on her head and brushed her hair. "I love you too, Sarah. Everything will be okay, I swear it," he said holding her tighter.  
  
The door to Sarah's room opened slightly. Corey Lowell peeked in only slightly and saw Jim holding Sarah in the back room. He quickly turned his head the other direction. "Begging your pardon, Raynor, you are needed on the bridge," Corey said very uncomfortable. Jim nodded and Corey closed the door behind him.  
  
Jim pulled Sarah away slightly. "I will be back as fast as I can. You stay here, okay?" he asked as she nodded slowly wiping a few tears away. Jim left just as suddenly as he entered.  
  
Sarah picked herself up and began gathering some clothes to change into. She opened a drawer and pulled out underwear and a bra and placed them on the bunk. She then opened another drawer and removed green cargo pants and a white tank top. She sat on the edge of the bunk for a moment feeling rage build up in her system. She picked up a lamp that rested near the bunk and threw it across the small room. She knocked over the small dresser and broke a shelf of books that rested above the bunk.  
  
"I can't give you what you need!" she screamed alone in her quarters. "I'm sick of wasting time on what will never be! I can't show you what you want to see!" again she screamed at the top of lungs. She fell at the base of the bed as a new wave of tears hit. She took a few breaths and began dressing. She then turned the dresser back up right and pulled out standard footwear that the infantry used. She pulled her boots out from underneath the bed and laced them on her feet.  
  
A knock came on her door with a voice calling from the other side. "Ms. Kerrigan, are you okay?" the voice from the other side called.  
  
She nodded to herself and then responded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm okay. I'm fine, thanks," she replied trying to sound as calm as possible. She took another deep breath and then began cleaning up the mess she made. Sarah picked up the books and placed them back on the now flimsy shelf and picked up the lamp. Only the bulb had been broken luckily.  
  
Sarah Kerrigan sat alone in the dim room. She waited silently for the grand nothingness that awaited her. Why was this so hard to move past? She clenched her left fist and watched as the muscles and veins in her hand shifted and flexed to do what she wanted. Even though she was a Ghost, she did not know what made Jim to want her so. After the hell she had given him, why would he love her? He made a vow to kill her, but that was then, right? She fought to find an answer that was so clear but so distant. She closed her eyes and saw the Swarm. She saw what was happening now. She saw Zerglings and Hydralisks roaming around. Zerg flyers flew above them not to far into the sky. She could not shake the feeling that something was watching her. It wasn't entirely false though either. She was sure the Zerg were watching her, waiting for her. She heard them calling to her and she found herself lost in the moment and thought of nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aster Prime (Surface)  
  
The UED had made several repairs on the remaining ships they had. Many of them were fully repaired and back up to one hundred percent combat effective. Almost all of the fighters were fully repair as well. Admiral Gray had received a reply from President Holland. He expected the message to be slightly discouraging to make him get the job done. It read:  
  
'Admiral Gray, I must say I am saddened by this report. I believed that you could have handled it with what you took. But then again, I do realize the costs of war and have sent you reinforcements. I want to see progress in the Sara System. We are all pulling for you back on Earth. We hope that you can get the situation under control and return home safely. God speed in taking down the Zerg. You would do well to remember that is the reason why you are out there. Your primary objective is to engage and destroy the Zerg Hives in the Sara System and wherever they are. Good luck, Terrence," President Holland said with a strained smile.  
  
Admiral Gray knew he had screwed up the situation and knew it could have been worse. He sat silently in his quarters looking up reports that Dugalle had. The reports were glorious. They seemed nothing but victory against the Zerg. Shortly after the Overmind was subdued and placed under UED control, things fell apart. The Zerg battered the UED's position. The Psi Disrupter was destroyed. Mengsk had allied with Kerrigan and so had the Alliance to assault Korhal. All UED troops stationed there were killed. Then Kerrigan showed her true agenda and slaughtered any Dominion or Alliance troops in her grasp.  
  
Gray rubbed his eyes. Now the Zerg tactics were changing and changing quickly. They were more aggressive and seemed more desperate. He read the last thing Dugalle wrote. It was a message to his wife. It seemed he was desperate and looking for a way out of this. After the battle above Char, all remaining UED ships were hunted down. No one had survived of the UED Expeditionary Fleet.  
  
Admiral Gray was intending on winning this war against the Zerg. He did think silently to himself about how the Zerg probably felt the same way. He grabbed his coat and slipped both arms into the sleeves. He buttoned the golden buttons and knew that wearing this uniform would probably never be the same. He could only imagine how the men of the first fleet must have felt, knowing the Zerg were hunting them.  
  
Gray walked out of his quarters walking to the officers dinning room. He picked up only a small salad and sat alone, mentally checking the reports he had gone over. However his concentration broke by how uncomfortable the metallic bench was. He used the metal utensil and began slowly eating the salad. He saw Stanley Tab walk over to him with a slight smile.  
  
"Hello, sir. Did we get a response from the Council yet?" he asked sitting down across from the Admiral.  
  
Gray nodded. "Yeah, we did. They are disappointed that we need more men to do this, but the seemed happy enough that we are still alive. Stan, let me ask you a question. Why did you join up to fight?" Admiral Gray asked looking up from his salad for a brief moment.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see the galaxies and I wanted to defend home. I guess it kinda goes back when I was a kid," he said looking back at the Admiral with a small smile on his face. "Why do you ask?" his tone had gone from light and care free to a voice that was strained with concern.  
  
Gray sighed heavily. "Stan, I'm having real doubts about this war. I have read Dugalle's reports before we left and I thought that this would help us win against them. Now that I read them again out here, it seems more like a prelude of things to come. Like the nightmare has only just begun and that scares me. I don't want to lose good men to these creatures," he shared his feelings about the reports he read. "Stan, the Zerg hunted the UED vessels after the Battle of Char. I fear that they are going to be doing that again," he said looking the younger officer directly in the eyes.  
  
Tab just sat there for a few minutes silently thinking of what was said. "Well I am glad that I am serving with you, sir. If something should happen, I'm sure that you will know a solution, sir," Tab replied smiling before standing up and walking back over to his food.  
  
Suddenly a Captain appeared in the room holding a red folder. "Admiral Gray," he said walking over to him. "Sir, we have begun mining operations for extra resources and," he was saying but was interrupted.  
  
"Captain, do you see the food in front of me?" he asked not looking up to the Captain.  
  
When he replied his voice was shaky. "Yes sir, I do."  
  
"Then you can wait till I am done. Mr. Tab, would you please grab me another salad with Ranch dressing, if you would?" he asked laughing inwardly. Tab nodded with a smile as well. The Captain then nodded and walked out of the dinning area. Admiral Gray smiled as he saw Tab give him the salad. "Thank you, Mr. Tab," he said smiling. Tab was too. He found it funny on how the Captain was dealt with.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shakurus (Surface)  
  
Zelsasha sat in the flight hanger of the Carrier Lone Wolf. Zelsasha held himself responsible for Artanis' downfall. He could have taken a shot even though it might not have it. It would make it easier for himself if he had. It had been several days since the attack on Castor and they were almost done regrouping and repairs. Soon they would be back out their fighting the Zerg or whatever other horrors may lye in store for them.  
  
"Are you okay, Zelsasha?" the familiar but somewhat of a strangers voice asked. It was Latura. He turned to see her standing next to him wearing an armored breast plate. That was until her wound had healed fully.  
  
Zelsasha shook his head. "Not really. Artanis is dead because of me. The great pilot and Templar himself, is no more," he replied with a depressed voice.  
  
"It is not your fault. He did what he did. He was not your responsibility. He was a Templar and he understood that. It was not you fault," she said sitting down next to him. She made a small noise as she sat because of the injury she still had.  
  
"Maybe your right. Anyway, how is the other survivor from the Vengeance? Monera was her name I believe," he asked turning his head to face Latura. She was the most beautiful female Protoss he had ever seen in his entire life. He suddenly found himself at a loss of words. She was quickly catching on to this so he turn his head back facing forward.  
  
"Is there, something wrong?" she asked slowly watching his sudden odd behavior.  
  
Zelsasha turned back to face her. "You wouldn't happen to have, um, well, a mate would you?" he asked as he watched her brow raise in confusion by the sudden curiosity. "I am sorry. Forgive my rudeness," he said looking back the other way.  
  
"No, I do not," she replied shaking her head from side to side. "Heh, why, are you looking for the part?" she asked laughing slightly.  
  
"Yes, err, I mean no. Well, actually, if it would be okay with you, I would," he said beating himself up in his mind. 'That could have gone better,' he thought to himself.  
  
'I think you did fine,' Latura said laughing a little more.  
  
Zelsasha had completely forgotten that she could read minds just like every other Protoss. "Thanks, I guess," he said lightening up a bit. "So, you do huh?" he asked again just to make sure.  
  
Latura arched her head. "Maybe. I don't know you all that well. If it would be okay, I would like to be able to know you a little better first," she said standing up. Zelsasha was quickly on his feet as well.  
  
"Have you ever seen a sunset?" Zelsasha asked watching her turn her head raising her brow.  
  
"Well, yes. Hasn't everyone?" she asked chuckling a little.  
  
"Have you ever seen a sunset on Shakuras?" he asked as he knew the answer. She wasn't a Dark Templar and this was probably her first visit here.  
  
Latura shook her head and looked at him. "No I haven't," she said standing in front of him waiting.  
  
"Would you like to see it? It is quite beautiful. But nothing I can say matches your beauty," he said easing up a little.  
  
Latura blushed and looked down. "You know, Artanis did speak of you highly. He actually suggested that you and I should become one. It's funny now that I think about it. Artanis was a good friend and I want you to know he considered you as a brother. He would never have be able to tell you that, but he said that you and him were good friends," she said with sencirty in her voice.  
  
Zelsasha sighed as he looked down at the floor. "He was my best friend. I failed him," he said softly.  
  
"That's enough!" Latura screamed drawing her Psi Blade. Zelsasha was stunned by the action but did the same. "Let it all out!" she screamed louder then before with anger left in her voice. The sweetness in her died out almost immediately. Latura took a swipe at him and Zelsasha was more stunned by it. He barely missed the energy blade that could have killed him.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?!" he asked as she came at him with another swipe.  
  
"Let it out!" she yelled again swinging with such anger and swiftness. It startled him to see her like this, in a weakened state as well.  
  
Zelsasha then lounged in and blocked one of her attacks. He used his free hand and balled it into a fist. He then punched her over the breast plate. She weakened for a moment and at that moment, Zelsasha grabbed her arm that had the Psi Blade. He retracted Blade as soon as he had control of hers. He then stepped behind her leg with one of his and pushed forward. Latura lost her footing and fell backwards with Zelsasha on top of her.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked casually as nothing had happened. Zelsasha almost gasped when she said that.  
  
"Better?! You tried to kill me for all I know!" he screamed as he used both of his hands to pin her hands to the floor.  
  
"No?" she asked and then rolled him over. Her Psi Blade was inches from his face. The love in her drained yet again.  
  
"Enough of this!" he screamed as he pushed forward with all his might. Latura stepped back with the blade still drawn. Zelsasha charged her and dodged one of her deadly swings. Psi Blade still not drawn he grabbed her arm again. He fully extended his arm and gave a ridge hand directly across her chest. She almost buckled from the force of the shot and screamed in pain as he made contact with her wound. She dropped from the shot and landed heavy.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" she asked in a large amount of pain.  
  
Only now did Zelsasha see what she was trying to do. He almost smashed his head into a nearby wall. "I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry," he said kneeling down.  
  
"Artanis knew you well. Heh, always taking things so seriously. Do you feel better?" she asked jokingly.  
  
Zelsasha had to admit he did feel better but felt bad for hurting her. "You are quite the fighter. Do you need medical attention?" he asked terribly concerned and sorry for the hit.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I could go for a sunset, if that is okay with you of course," she said chuckling slightly. She thought to herself and knew she liked him. Give it a little time and this will be able to grow.  
  
"I hope so," Zelsasha said laughing a little. Latura blushed again. He helped her up a little and she finally caught her breath. She placed her hand on the breast plate to adjust it slightly.  
  
"That was a good hit," she said trying to fix the plate.  
  
"Thank you. A friend of mine, taught me that," he said helping her out of the cold hanger. "A very good friend," he repeated allowing the torment to leave his system. "The sun should be setting soon, let's go." 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Zelsasha and Latura were outside on a small hill, sitting, waiting for the sun to set. They had made small talk from when the left the Carrier. Talking about their pasts, childhood's, what they were interested in, etc. Zelsasha was stunned by some of the things so does and what she liked to do. From what she told him, she was very interested in mechanics and engineering. She also said she was fond of writing poetry and other little works. Zelsasha immediately took a liking to her.  
  
"The sun is beginning to set," Zelsasha said as Latura looked up at the giant star. The orange orb began sinking into the horizon. The blue sky began turning a majestic orange and velvet. The sky suddenly flashed red several times. Latura was stunned by the beauty of it. There are no words to describe it, only the eyes can reveal the true magnificent scene.  
  
"It's like this every time?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the happenings.  
  
Zelsasha only nodded. It got him every time. The scene was so relaxing, so calming. He could always watch this and have all his troubles, no matter how big or small, fade away. He turned and watched Latura gaze into the sunset. She was more beautiful then before. He wondered what life would be like without the war. That is what life was now, only war. Death, hate, love, hopelessness, depression all rolled into one. Then add in the Zerg. They had their own category because the name alone stroke fear into Zelsasha.  
  
With a deep breath, we began to speak. "Latura, after the way comes to an end, after all this passes, would you like to be one, with me?" he asked shaking a little. He never before felt this way about any other females, but she had something speacail to her. She was the only Protoss he had seen with a deep blue skin like that before, for one thing. Those eyes she had, they were extremely rare.  
  
"Do you think the war will end?" she asked turning away from the sky for a moment. She was saddened by the talk of war. Everyone loses some one in war. This one was no different.  
  
Zelsasha nodded briskly. "All things come to an end. Not even the stars live forever. I doubt the war will outlive everything. But if you don't want to, I understand," he said looking back at the sky.  
  
Immediately after he said that she broke in. "No, no. I would really like that, actually. You aren't like a lot of the other males I have met," she said narrowing her eyes a little.  
  
"Oh," he whispered.  
  
"No, I meant that in a good way," she said placing her right hand on his left shoulder. Zelsasha looked down at her hand and placed his right hand on top of hers.  
  
They locked eyes for a moment before they both looked away, blushing a little. Latura had pulled her hand back and rested it on the soft ground of the planet. Her long tendrils rested on the ground, held together by a silver clamp. Zelsasha then wondered about his. They were cut short so they would not have to be one with the Conclave. Then again, she wasn't with the Conclave, so what did it matter.  
  
"Maybe it's time we head back to the ship before it leaves without us," Zelsasha said jokingly.  
  
"A little longer. Lets stay a little longer," she said watching the sun continue on its downward path. She might not get another chance at it, for in the morning they were leaving Shakuras. Latura watched as the last flicker of light faded away behind the mass of land. She stood up brushing some grass and dirt off her robe. Zelsasha did the same and they both slowly walked back to the Carrier Lone Wolf.  
  
"You won't be able to fly for a while with your injury, will you?" Zelsasha asked hoping she couldn't. He felt like he had to protect her now. She had now become one of his priorities in life and in this war.  
  
"I'm sure I could. I fought with you well enough, did I not?" she asked taking careful steps on the ground. Her grace and balance was perfect. Zelsasha was taken by her.  
  
Zelsasha carefully watched her studying the soft blue ground. There was such a positive aura about her. He could tell that she loved the planet. Zelsasha was afraid to lose her now, especially since this was the first female he felt this way for. She looked over at him, knowing something was wrong.  
  
"What is on your mind, Zelsasha?" she asked stopping. The sky was quickly darkening.  
  
With a great sigh, he began talking. "You are the first I have felt this way about. I-I don't want you to get hurt. Could you stay out of the next few engagements we get involved in?" he asked studying her reaction carefully.  
  
"I almost won that fight with you. I am fine. I can fight," she said with a stern voice. This would be harder then he thought.  
  
"Please, just the next few fights. You are injured and I want you to be one hundred percent when you do fight," he said watching her give in.  
  
Latura gave in and nodded. "Three. I will sit out the next three fights, no more, no less," she said. Zelsasha could tell by her voice that was not negotiable.  
  
"Fine. I just want you to be at the fullest when you do engage the Zerg or Terran or even other Protoss. Please, take care of yourself when you do fight as well," he said as she nodded. Zelsasha lost control of himself for a brief moment and embraced the female Protoss that was next to him.  
  
Latura was taken by the sudden action, but was glad to see that he had the nerve to take the initiative. She too, wrapped her arms around him and held tightly for a moment. Zelsasha then woke from his sudden urge, broke away from her. Latura raised her brow.  
  
"That was bold," she said chuckling slightly. Zelsasha blushed and placed a hand on his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I really don't know what came over me," he said but then was hugged by Latura. He too was taken back slightly by the burst. He did not need any more of an invitation then that. He wrapped his arms around her as well hoping the moment would never end.  
  
  
  
Uncharted Space Protoss Carrier Beginnings  
  
They were the last of the great fleet. They were what was left of an expedition to chart another galaxy. Many long years have past since the beginning of the expedition. The Carrier Beginnings stayed to refuel itself with a Vespene geyser they had found and called the fleet to move on ahead. None of them were ever seen again. The Beginnings then turned around to make the long way home. They were almost there now.  
  
Ka'Krisha, one of the greatest Dark Templars to ever lived, manned the helm of the Carrier. When they did get home, the Carrier could use a lot of work. Cleaning, repairs, changing a few parts, and a few other things.  
  
"A few more weeks according to our scanners, we will reach the Vega System. From Vega, we can jump to Ribos and once at Ribos we are practically home free," a Templar spoke from the scanning post. Ka'Krisha wondered if the warp gate on Ribos V were still functioning. The Ribos system was large, but most of the planets were fairly small and when the expedition started, the Dark Templar had set up many posts on Ribos V for research.  
  
"Can you scan for any movement on Ribos V?" Ka'Krisha asked hoping they would find the other Dark Templars studying the planet still. True years had passed, but the Dark Templar really studied artifacts and took their time in uncovering things.  
  
"Scanners are out of range for complete detection, but we are picking up strong life signals. It almost appears to be thousands, but as I said, the scans are weak. There must be more if we are picking up thousands now," the Templar said in shock.  
  
"Have they settled Ribos?" Ka'Krisha wondered. Maybe they found an ancient ruin and remained to study it, like on Shakuras.  
  
"It is possible. We have been gone well over half a century. But that is the bad news as well. I cannot do any more for the engines. They are breaking down and we must get there as soon as possible," the maintenance officer said from behind him. He was covered in grease and was sweating profusely. "The engines can't take the constant running. We have to stop for now. Land on a planet and rest the engines would be the best thing for now. If we don't, we won't get back to Ribos V and go through the warp gate."  
  
Ka'Krisha nodded. He didn't know much about maintenance but this Templar did. "Land us on the next habitable planet you can find. We will rest there for a few days and let our engines recover," he said. He hated having to stop now when they were so close, but he took the maintenance officers word for it.  
  
"Patriarch, I am trying to upload files that should have been updated around the time we left. This system should be charted by our Brethren, but it is not. We are very close to the Ribos System and they should have been able to have an up-link somewhere in the area. But strangely enough, there is not," a Templar relayed from his post.  
  
Ka'Krisha was extremely puzzled. "What?" Was all he could mutter.  
  
"We can't find any traces of anything. This System too should be under examination by our people as well, but it is not. Something doesn't feel right," the Templar said looking a little worried.  
  
"Could it be the Judicators?" Ka'Krisha asked trying to find an answer. His large hand rubbed at his chin for a moment. "I'm sure there is an explanation for it. Land us on the nearest habitable planet. I am going to my chamber," he said walking towards the door of the helm. He walked off quietly. The inside of the ship was well maintained. The inner walls shown brightly with the gold and silver linings it had. Several doors were decorated personally by the owners. Everyone aboard had their own style of decoration and Ka'Krisha supported that.  
  
Ka'Krisha walked down the halls of the Carrier and stopped at a door. It wasn't any door, it was his. Inscribed on the metal door was a phrase he used quite often and believed in very much. 'Kala tu blanka wei zhu ni ana ki. Blas tu nara kalie an barada.' 'Live with peace in mind, love with the heart. Die with compassion, not fear, not hate.'  
  
Ka'Krisha loved the saying not because he thought of it. He loved it because it was true. The past days of conflict and peace he had learned much from. He placed his hand on a panel next to the door. The panel flickered to life and scanned the hand. The panel flashed green and the door opened. His room was filled with treasures he had found. Artifacts, rare jewels, tablets of the ancient ones and more. He studied them whenever he could.  
  
Ka'Krisha loosened his light velvet robe. He stretched and let out a low sigh. He walked across the small room and sat at his desk on the opposite side from where the door was. He had a small pylon that would emit light for him placed on the surface of the desk. It sat next to a tablet that had a few engravings on it. He sat down and examined the piece of stone carefully.  
  
He could not come to a conclusion about the translation of the artifact. He rubbed his gold eyes with his long fingers. He couldn't figure out this piece of work for a long time now. Ka'Krisha wished he could come up with the answer as easily as he came up with his slogan he had outside his door. He called it the Sun Script.  
  
As suddenly as he thought of the Sun Script, it hit him. He remember when he was younger he and his master had translated something very similar if not in-fact just like this. He quickly got up and rummaged through his old reports and documents he had. He found it with little difficulty since it was one of the very first assignments he had.  
  
Ka'Krisha held up the scroll and began reading the notes he took. He brought them back to the desk and began reading. He confidently matched many of the symbols and began translating them. He gasped when he realized it was a Xel'Naga manuscript. It read:  
  
"The long years have passed, our people, a proud people, wanted to strive for perfection. We for so long pondered and experimented with many life forms. But we failed in the perfection process many times. Even the creation of the Protoss race had failed."  
  
Ka'Krisha knew that the Xel'Naga created many races and worked vigorously to make them perfect. He knew the Xel'Naga created the Protoss and also knew that they had deemed them as failures as the broke into war with one another. He continued reading and translating.  
  
"Then, in all of our planning had we found what we were looking for. We had managed to create a race that could survive anywhere. Upon boiling surfaces, to frozen planets. The could travel through space with out needing anything to support breathing or nothing of the sort. They could survive the cold temperatures of space as well. But that was also the problem. Our creation, the Zerg, have grown beyond our handling capabilities. They have grown strong, too strong."  
  
Ka'Krisha kept translating the stone slab. He was reading about something that had been on his mind almost his entire life. He was reading about the downfall of the Xel'Naga race.  
  
"Ours was a proud people. We let them grow more and more. Soon they had become aggressive and intelligent. No longer could we control them. We are the last of our people and soon our time will come. The perfect race has become all that we feared. They have grown hive brains and begin planning attacks and evolving. Soon we will be gone and nothing will be left of our people. No legacy, no memory. The Zerg continue to grow and spread into other systems and other galaxies. We pray that one day, some other intelligent species will come across this. Hopefully one day, the Zerg will no longer be perfect. Hopefully one day, they will fall before another. In time will they encounter THEM.."  
  
"Them?" Ka'Krisha whispered. They put a big strain on "them." Ka'Krisha sat back in his chair staring at the dimly lit wall. "What does this mean? The perfect Zerg, THEM? Are we 'them?'" Ka'Krisha asked out loud to no one in general. He suddenly thought of the life forms they scanned on Ribos V. Was that the 'Zerg' or was that 'them?' Something in all of this didn't sit right. This was a last testament they left behind. They knew someone would find it. But if they knew the Protoss would find it, why did the Xel'Naga refer them as 'them?'  
  
"Them, they must be another race.." he said shocked. He stood up quickly taking the scroll and the tablet with him. He would have to share the find with the others and he would have to do it now.  
  
  
  
Shakuras Terran Cruiser New Hope  
  
The room was still very dimly lit. Sarah Kerrigan laid on her bed with her back against a wall, sitting her straight up. She tried reading several books, random miscellaneous books. She tried so hard to focus on the tasks, but found it much harder then she thought it would be. She could find nothing to keep her occupied for more then five minutes. She sighed placed the book on the dresser near the bed. Jim had come back earlier on, but was called off again soon after.  
  
She was confined to her quarters for now and found nothing to keep herself entertained. That was an odd way for her to put it; entertained, but it seemed like the only word she could find. The buzzing in her ears had finally stopped and what she thought to be the Zerg calling out to her stopped as well.  
  
Her hands rubbed her face and eyes roughly trying to fight off the boredom. She had to find something to do or she would go crazy. She knew she was under some kind of observation for now and she could understand why. But she had absolutly nothing to do. Just when she was about to pick up another book and try reading in vain, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Sarah jumped slightly. "Grow up, Sarah," she whispered to herself. "Who is it?" she asked standing up from the bed. She walked over to the door and had this bad feeling wash over her. She tried sensing with her mind who or what was beyond the door but she could feel something pushing her out. She carefully walked back to the bed and lifted the mattress and found a 9 millimeter tucked neatly underneath it. She picked it up and checked to see if it was loaded. It was.  
  
There was a knock again. This time a little louder. Sarah gently pulled back the action of the gun, loading a round into the chamber. She then carefully pulled back the hammer of the gun until there was a click. She watched as the handle turned very slowly. She felt her heart speed it and felt fear build in her stomach. She aimed carefully at the door and said a silent prayer.  
  
The door swung open revealing nothing behind it. Sarah still had the weapon trained dead center of the open doorway. A minute had passed and still nothing. She crouched down and began walking slowly and carefully toward the open door. Once she had reached the doorway, she peeked out to the left and then the right very quickly finding nothing but an empty corridor. She saw two men to the right talking. One of them had a clipboard in his hand and work an orange jumpsuit.  
  
"Maybe they were just checking the hull or pipes or something like that," she said reassuringly to herself. She let out a sigh and stood up. She was slightly embarrassed by her childish actions on something so ridiculous. She turned and closed the door. She placed the 9 mm on the dresser and fell lazily on the bed. She turned so she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling of the room. That is when she saw the outlines of something large and cloaked standing over her. "Oh Jesus," she spoke softly.  
  
In one swift motion, a large hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her effortlessly from the small bed. The large figure slammed her into the wall knocking over the lamp and the dresser. "Why should you be kept alive after all you have done to us?" the angry voice said. It was a Dark Templar.  
  
Her hands clutched at the invisible figures hand trying to stop him from choking her. She was afraid that no one would want to stop him either for what she had done if she did manage to escape. Maybe they would want to help kill her.  
  
"Ple-ase, it wa-sn't my fau-lt," she said with her lungs burning for air. As she said that, in an act of rage the Dark Templar slammed her into the wall again. Sarah hit her head fairly hard and lost grip of the large hand of her attacker.  
  
"Not your fault? I'm sure it wasn't. They made you do it. They FORCED you to do it. Tell me, then why did you freely decide to rise up to lead the Zerg?" he asked with heavy sarcasm and hate in his voice.  
  
"The-y twisted m-y mi-nd. P-please, you hav-e to-to believe m-e," she said as the grip tightened. She was about to start kicking the attacker but felt so weak and helpless without air in her body. The colors in the room began to blend with one another and she felt her life starting to slip away.  
  
The door opened and Jim walked in holding a few items. "Hey Sarah, I got some things-Whoa!" he said dropping the papers and books. Jim pulled out his Slug Thrower and aimed blindly. "Drop her man or I drop you," he said with authority.  
  
"Captain Raynor, fire if you will. Chances are you may hit her. And if you don't I'll make sure I cut her instead," the voice called out. Sarah's hands fell away from the hand holding her by the neck. "You want her, take her," he said throwing her into the bathroom with as much might as he could muster. There was a loud thud and a shattering of something.  
  
Jim fired three times. Two of the shots hit air, but the third hit something. Blue blood sprayed on the wall and a cry came out from the invisible being. Jim just got out of the way as he saw the outlined figure charge for the door. Once he was sure the Dark Templar was gone, he looked out into the corridor. He saw two men running toward him from the right and saw several more come from the left.  
  
"Sound the alarm! We got a DT in here that tried to kill Sarah and took a swing at me!" he ordered out. As soon as he said that, several men pulled out their side arms and began sweeping the corridor. If the Dark Templar was in the corridor, he would surely be found.  
  
Jim ran back into the room and turned left to get into the bath room. He gasped when he saw her limp form lying motionless and saw a small pool of blood near her head. He saw the shower curtain had fallen and saw blood on the wall inside the shower. "Christ," he whispered as he knelt down beside her. Her left side of her face was facing up. That side seemed fine. He was afraid of what may lye on the other. He carefully studied her for a few moments. He saw her back rise and fall repeatedly. 'At least she is breathing,' he thought.  
  
Jim placed his hands gently on her shoulders and began turning her over slowly. His right hand grabbed her head so it would just flop around as he continued turning her over. He braced himself for the worst and finished turning her over. Her right cheek had a huge gash and was sure to be broken. Blood seeped out of her right ear as well. He whimpered as he continued inspecting her. She had a huge bump on her right temple as well. He looked at the large hand print on her neck. "That son of a bitch," he murmured.  
  
Another man walked into the room. "Jim, the DT must have gotten away. Oh my God," the man said as he walked into the bath room. "I'll get a medic!" he said hurrying out of the room.  
  
Only then did Jim see it. A small section of tile was embedded in her neck. "Damn," he said as he slowly reached to pull it out. He tried tugging on it gently but it would not budge. He felt sick by the sight, but swallowed it all down. He a deep breath and pulled hard. The tile came out of her neck, as well as blood. Blood began pouring out of the wound. "Oh shit," he said as he immediately placed his left hand on the wound. He looked around frantically for something he could use to help stop the bleeding. He saw a towel on the sink and reached for it with his right hand. He was afraid to move to far because he didn't want his hand to slip. He knew that may cost her-her life.  
  
Jim stretched his right arm out and finally grasped the towel. He quickly pulled his arm back and removed his hand replacing it with the towel. As soon as he did that, the towel was becoming damp with the fresh blood leaking from her neck.  
  
Jim heard several foot steps enter the room and saw two medics wheeling a stretcher with them. "Okay, move. We have it from here," one medic said.  
  
"Head trauma and a broken cheek. We have a gasp to the throat, too," the other said quickly checking her vital signs. Jim stood up as the picked her up and placed her on the stretcher. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. The medics wheeled her out of the room and headed for the infirmary.  
  
Jim sat in the bath room for a minute. He looked at the blood on the wall, the floor, and on his hands. He felt fire and hate rise inside him. He looked at the Protoss blood on the wall and stood up. He walked into the room and saw Zeratul just enter the room. "Where have you been?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Jim, I am on another Carrier now. You know that. I would not hurt Sarah in any-," he said but was cut off.  
  
"Remember a couple of days ago, in the hanger? You tried to then. Tried strangling her. When I walked into the room, same thing was happening. Someone was trying to strangle her," he said with his eyes narrowing. His hand hovered near his side arm.  
  
Zeratul stood shocked by the accusation. "Raynor, I would never do that and you know that. I will be honest, I do not trust Sarah, yet. Given time I will. You must come to realize though, I had no part in this and did not know about it," he said tensing up as well.  
  
Jim brought a hand up to his face and wiped a tear that was forming away. He dropped to his knees and let his head hang low. "Zeratul, when I find out who did this, and I will find out, I will kill him," he said with sincerity.  
  
"Jim, do not overreact. Our men need time to adjust to this some. Do not-," he began but again was interrupted.  
  
"And if I find you knew about this, or you are harboring the one that did this, I will kill you too. That is a promise," he said looking up at him, the hate in his eyes not dying.  
  
Zeratul nodded. "If it troubles you so much, I will help you in your search then. Jim, relax, everything will be okay, I assure you," Zeratul said kneeling next to him. "She has a fighting spirit. She will survive this if she could survive what the Zerg have done to her."  
  
Jim nodded. "Yeah, your right. Look, I'm sorry. I just can't lose her now. I mean after all we went through to get her here. I couldn't live with myself if someone took her now," he said calming.  
  
"I understand. May I suggest that I leave two Protoss here to guard her? There two I trust, personally," he said putting an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine," Jim said looking up. "But I am placing guards of my own as well. Just in case," he said standing up walking out of the room.  
  
Zeratul would have taken it as an insult, but let it go. Jim had been stressed out to his breaking point lately. He would have to take a vacation or something before he got himself killed. Zeratul looked at the blood on the wall of the Protoss that had been shot. "We will find you. Count on it," he said removing a small device from his robe. He pulled out a small cotton ball and soaked it with Protoss blood. He then placed it in a triangular device and put it back in his robe. "We will find you." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 Judicator Fleet Holding Low Orbit-Planet Castor  
  
They stayed orbiting the planet for the past several days to make sure nothing lived on the surface. The planet had thriving oceans, crops, live stock and colonies that were looking more like towns and towns looking similar to cities. Not anymore though. They could not let the Zerg set up more Hives on other planets. Bad enough they had strangle holds on the Sara System, the Ribos System, and the Antigian System.  
  
Judicator Armadais stood on the bridge of the Fury, making sure the planet had no life left to offer. It had been six days since they encountered the Zerg and nothing moved on the surface. Their scanners scanned under ground as well and found no traces of life. Armadais was pleased to see that no Zerg had survived.  
  
"Signal the fleet. We are leaving the system. Set course for the Aiur System," he ordered. The comm Templar worked quickly and got the message sent to the rest of the fleet.  
  
"What is the mission, Judicator? You have us running around going no where. We have been to the Sara System and did nothing there. We have been in this System and haven't done much here either. Our mission is to hunt the Dark Templars and we are not doing that. We have engaged Terrans, Zerg, made an alliance with some Dark Templars and they got away," the Templar said challenging the Judicator.  
  
"It would be wise if you continued your work and drop the conversation while you still can," he replied with his arms neatly folded behind his back.  
  
"This is not the bidding of the Conclave and you know it!" he screamed standing from his post. He walked away from the scanning station and walked up a small flight of stairs. He turned left and faced the Judicator. Armadais still had his arms behind his back facing the observation window. Armadais continued to stand in front of the main control consul and turned his head to face the Templar.  
  
"You would be wise to turn and go back to your post. Things might get..well unpleasant," Armadais said turning, facing the Templar.  
  
"No! I am fighting for the Conclave, not you!" he yelled letting his Psi Blade extend. Armadais raised his brow. He turned his back to the Templar, tempting him.  
  
"Be a hero of the Conclave. Strike me down. Assume Command of the mission if you like. I'll give you a free shot," he said extending both arms outward making a T shape.  
  
The Templar shifted comfortably, but knew he would not back out now. He charged and was ready to strike. The Templar jumped into the air bring his right arm back getting ready to strike. Contact was made.  
  
The Judicator now stood facing the opposite direction four steps from where he had been with his Psi Blade drawn as well. The other Templar was now in his spot standing with his back to the Judicator as well. Armadais looked over his shoulder, retracting his blade.  
  
"I warned him," he said. As Armadais spoke, the Templar fell to the floor with a large gash in his chest. He died instantly.  
  
The crew were shocked by how fast the Judicator moved. If they were to have blinked, they would have missed it. The continued working almost as soon as he looked back out the observation window.  
  
"Now, set a course for the Aiur System. If anyone else has a problem, feel free to come to me about it, in a more diplomatic matter I hope," he said shrugging at the body of the other Templar.  
  
The course was set to head back to the Aiur System. Armadais was going to set up a base on Aiur and hopefully be able to clean some areas where the Zerg infested it before they became any stronger. He knew he should have left earlier for that, but he had to make sure that the Zerg could not grow on Castor.  
  
The fleet was in good shape except for fighters. Most of their squads had lost a few fighters and almost all took some minor damage. Armadais straighten his robe out with his slender arms and then folded them neatly behind him. He would need to signal the High Councilor once they did reach Aiur. He would need reinforcement fighters. Many transports still remained and the land forces were waiting for the order for engagement.  
  
Armadais walked over to the navigation screen and monitored the fleet. They had lost multiple vessels in the engagement with the Terrans and lost even more fighters with the Zerg. He watched a few of the transports. He could only imagine that ground forces were dying for combat. Now that he thought about it, he would like to see some action as well. He would like to get the main objective completed, but taking out a few Zerg along the way didn't seem like a bad idea now either.  
  
  
  
Aster Prime (Surface)  
  
Admiral Gray was in the forward Command Center sipping coffee. He had better dog food, but at least it kept him awake. The Battle Cruisers were under the necessary repairs needed from the battle with the Zerg and they were almost completed. Base defenses were fully operational as well. The compound was small and easy to defend. The compound was located on an elevated position and was small. That allowed bunkers to be closer together along with Siege Tanks and Missile Turrets. Now that he thought about it, the Vulture patrol that was dispatched should be returning in the next few minutes.  
  
The small office he was in was cold and lifeless. The office he had on the Blue Nose was much more home-like. This room was small, metallic, and dull. But then again it served the purpose. A small desk was about five feet away from the door and a computer was the only thing on the desk. His reports should be brought in soon. He placed the coffee mug down on the desk and opened up file on the computer.  
  
"Omega Battle Report," a computerized voice said. "Terran Dominion, Protoss survivors, and UED remnants join in a last ditch effort to oppress the Zerg above Char. Battle information is sketchy at best, Admiral. What is certain is, the UED was beaten off first and given a head start before being hunted down later by the Zerg. Soon afterwards the Protoss had fallen back and then the Dominion. We do not have any real hard facts in the battle, but several key personnel were killed on the UED Defensive Staff."  
  
"Is there any hard facts on battle plans by the Zerg? Do they have certain tendencies? Weaknesses?" Admiral Gray asked the computer.  
  
"The Zerg have certain tendencies, yes. But perfect planning would be needed if you want to properly attack the Zerg effectively Admiral. The Zerg normally go with an easy approach and then gradually send more effective units. But I doubt that you would be able to really surprise them unless you.. attack where they would never believe you would. Attacking Hives in the surrounding Systems are expected, that is why they are able to properly counterattack and dominate," the computer said.  
  
Gray scratched his head slightly. This wasn't telling him much of anything. "Computer, how would we be able to deliver a punch that would hurt the Zerg?" he asked hoping he would gain something useful.  
  
"As most commanders try to do, they launch heavy attacks against Zerg tech buildings. This is heavily ineffective because other units are still produced. Targeting structures like Hives are more effective," the computer said.  
  
Gray placed a hand on his head. "Thank you for that 'valuable' piece of information. Anything else to add?" he asked groaning.  
  
"Well then Admiral. If you want advice, I suggest you listen. What most people fail to realize is, that attack Zerg in stand off fighting is suicide. Everyone thinks that if they have more fire power and better trained men, they would be able to hold and overcome the Zerg.. What almost everyone fails to realize is, if you take out a few key units, Overlords, they will stop fighting. Overlords are like generals on the battle field. They receive commands from the Cerebrates and then perform those commands by emitting their telepathic power to the minions under their control. That is why multiple Overlords are present at battles, not just for detection, for direction," the computer said.  
  
"What? How do you know about this?" Admiral Gray asked concentrating more fully on the computer.  
  
The computer never answered, but Admiral Gray was in shock for a few moments. It just may work. He knew in his gut that Overlords had more of a purpose, but they never had a chance to study them. The first Expeditionary Fleet did, but none of them had made it back to report that. Admiral Gray then thought, the computer my have a virus or was malfunctioning, but if it wasn't, they could deliver some hurt the Zerg.  
  
Finally the computer began to speak. "Some information was leaked out of the first UED data base. When they had control of the Overmind they were able to figure out that the Overmind controlled Cerebrates, Cerebrates control the Overlords, and the Overlords lead the attacks," the voice said sound the same as it had before.  
  
"We will have to test the theory then," he spoke sitting straight up in his chair. Now that he thought about it, the chair was very uncomfortable.  
  
"Admiral, though this is a true statement, it would be very hard to just target Overlords. For one thing, you still have to worry about their warriors. The second is that during combat situations, there are an abundant amount of them. But if you are able to inflict a substantial losses in the Overlord populace, they will have a much harder time in leading the other weaker minions," the computerized voice said. There was no trace of life in the cold voice that was projected from the computer.  
  
Admiral Gray took the information in, but knew how hard it would be to just target them. In combat, things can go wrong with the drop of a hat. The simplest plan could become complicated, especially when dealing with the Zerg.  
  
Suddenly the lights went red. Admiral Gray stood up reaching for his hat he left on a coat rack. He placed it on his head and ran out of the room. He entered into the hallway and heard the Siege Tanks firing their payload at something.  
  
"Priority alert! Zerg are advancing towards our location. Cruisers have begun to take off and give air support," the computer voice called through the Command Centers intercom. Admiral Gray ran down the metal corridor. Each step making a clank sound that echoed through the hallway. He made a left at an intersection and ran down a ramp that lead to the ground below. He ran past one of the machine factories and saw two bunkers being overtaken no more the ten yards away.  
  
"Zerg?!" he whispered to himself, but could not be heard over the gun fire. He quickly began to run back to one of the landing strips near the Command Center. He saw Stanley Tab come running towards him with several marines in full combat armor. Each of the soldiers were now about two feet taller then the six foot one inch Admiral.  
  
"Shuttle is waiting for you to get onboard, sir!" Tab yelled. He looked past where the Admiral was standing raising his Gauss rifle. He leveled it at something and pulled the trigger. The other marines did as well. "I suggest you move, sir!" Tab shouted. "Teese, Micklenin, take the Admiral to the shuttle now!" Tab screamed running up from where the Admiral had come from originally along with the rest of the troop.  
  
"This way, sir!" one of the marines said motioning the Admiral to move. "Micklenin, move it!" The man was apparently Teese. He raised his weapon shooting something that was approaching them.  
  
The Admiral did not bother to stay and find out. He took off towards the landing strip where his shuttle was waiting. He heard an agonizing scream come from behind him. He turned to see one of the marines being shredded by a Zergling. He watched helplessly as the man was torn apart in seconds. The other marine began firing at the creature but toppled over as three Hydralisks spit out their needles from flaps on the sides of their necks. He couldn't see how many there was but it had to be more then twenty that had punctured the mans suit.  
  
Gray watched as several men in front of him waved him on. It was one of the shuttles. He saw three shuttles sitting on the landing strip and another began to take off, making four total. Out of no where, a Scourge appeared from the clouds. Gray watched as the creature had picked the shuttle that was taking off for its target. The suicide beast rammed into the shuttle, destroying it and killing its passengers.  
  
"Come on!" one of the men screamed for one of the other shuttles still sitting on the ground. He was almost there when two thick globs of a greenish yellow acid landed on the ship. He heard a few screams before the ship exploded. He turned over his left shoulder and saw the tick-like creature that was a Guardian fly overhead.  
  
"My God," he whispered. He turned and ran to the last shuttle that lifted off. The back was still open for him to get in, but it was hovering a few feet off the ground.  
  
A man in a Ghost uniform pulled him inside the ship. "Hang on, sir!" the bulky man yelled. Terrence turned to see the last shuttle begin to take off. They were doing the same thing, lifting off a little so a few people could still get in. It tried pulling up too late as a Zergling took it upon itself to leap inside the ship. A few bullets streamed out of the back of the shuttle. The shuttle began to climb but suddenly began turning viciously into a tail spin before it landed on a bunker.  
  
The shuttle Terrence was on began to climb as well. The back of the doors began to close as they pushed higher into the sky.  
  
"Sir, most Cruisers are already in orbit. We have mined a large section of Aster Prime and stocked up on a very good amount of Vespene gas and the crystals, sir," the Ghost said helping him find a seat.  
  
"What about the men down there? We still have men down there," he said trying to look out one of the shuttles port windows.  
  
"Not anymore, sir," he said. "Zerg landed on the other side of the planet and we didn't know it until it was too late," he said sitting back against the small shuttles wall.  
  
"We have to go back! We have men down there!" he ordered. There were still men fighting and dying down there while he was heading back to his safe and sound Cruiser.  
  
The shuttle did make it to the Blue Nose. Admiral Gray left the hanger and immediately went to the bridge. He had put up the screen to monitor the base once he did get into the bride and saw red blips on the entire base. Those red blips were the Zerg taking over their outpost. Gray clenched his fist tightly. He flipped off the screen and stormed off the bridge. He couldn't bare to watch his men be slaughtered.  
  
"Farewell, Stanley Tab. God rest your soul," he said as he walked off to his quarters. He did reach his room and sat behind his desk. He opened up a file on the base and its last resorts.  
  
"Sir, should we break orbit?" a man called through the intercom. It wasn't his best mans voice. It was a stranger to him, and alien.  
  
"Yes. Take us away from here," he whispered as he opened up the Command Centers data base. He hit the Execute button and a five minute countdown begun. That entire area of up to ten miles would be dust. It wasn't their strongest nuke, but the radiation would be slim to none. It wouldn't matter either way. All the Zerg in the area would be toast and that is all that mattered now. Nothing else mattered.  
  
  
  
"Check left!" Tab ordered as three Zerglings moved towards them with terrifying speed. Before anyone in his squad fired, all three Zerglings were blown to pieces by a nicely placed shot from a Siege tank by a few supply depots. "Team 1, take right flank! Check out and secure those depots. Team 2, stay with me! We need to relive Delta!" he ordered. He watched as Team 1 ran towards the tank with caution. Their weapons all trained at different directions covering all flanks. He could only watch as spines shot up through the dirt.  
  
Stan ordered the rest of the squad to move to the designated location while he watched as a Lurker shredded Team 1. The spines of the burrowed creature pierced the armor of his comrades in Team 1 like a bullet through tissue paper. The entire first team, consisting of twelve men, were dead. The large creature broke through the dirt and screamed as it did so. It saw Tab and made a mad charge for him.  
  
The Gauss rifle leveled out with the large beast. The Lurkers multiple legs made it fly towards him. It reminded him of a large spider that wanted to finish off prey that was entangled in its web. Stan fired at the creature. A few shells bounced of its large head, but a few sunk in deep. It wasn't enough as the monster barreled closer to him. He loaded on grenade in the launcher that was attached below his rifle. He pulled the trigger with a hate for the thing. The grenade found its mark. The Lurkers head exploded and blood rushed out of large opening.  
  
Stan smiled as he began to turn to where the second team should be. He saw them running back towards him thirty feet away. He watched as a Zerg Queen shot out some goo that covered the entire second team. It was obviously heavy as most of the troops couldn't stand up. Another kind of red orange substance was shot on them as well. The saw a Zerg Defiler crawl away for the squad. The men screamed in pain as the reddish substance began eating away at their armor.  
  
A horde of Zerglings then ran on top of the remaining soldiers, killing them off slowly. Stan watched as the last of his men were killed. He turned and began to run as fast as he could towards the tank that had begun to move away from the supply depots. He was no more then ten feet away from the moving tank when something hit him. He let out a yelp of surprise and felt a little blood dribble out of his mouth. He looked down and saw a red sword like claw coming from his gut. He winced as another claw tore through just above the other one.  
  
Stan couldn't even scream. He tried to call for help, but no words would leave his mouth. All the lights and colors blended with one another as things went black. The two claws the Zergling had in his back both went in different directions tearing the man in two. The small Zergling leaped in the air letting a cry of rage mix with all the other sounds of chaos and death around it.  
  
The Siege Tank rotated the cannon until it was facing the Zergling and fired. The Zergling was reduced to nothing along with a few of its fellow warriors.  
  
"It killed that guy! Poor bastard was so close," the tank gunner said turning the turret to find another target.  
  
"It's war, that tends to happen," the tank driver said.  
  
"It's a general retreat! We have to get to a Dropship," the other driver said.  
  
The tank gunner tried yelling out something but it was lost as the tank was flipped over by something larger then it. "It's an Ultralisk! Get out!" the gunner screamed as the large elephant like beast stepped on the bottom of the tank. The metal began twisting and giving way under the monsters weight.  
  
The tank continued to get flattened at a much quicker pace now. One of the drivers tried opening the emergency hatch in vain. The other driver only watched as the tank compressed itself more and more. "I don't want to die like this!" he screamed as the new roof of the tank began to sink lower and lower.  
  
The gunner watched as the two men frantically tried getting out. He watched as the metal continued to be flattened. The gunner watched as the ceiling of the tank lowered itself on to the shells that the tank fired. He watched as one of the shells was beginning to get crushed. "That's going to destroy my family," the man whispered.  
  
The tank exploded sending shrapnel straight through the Ultralisk. The beast cried out in pain as if fell over dead. Blood poured out in gallons staining the ground red. The tank was left in nothing more then bits and pieces.  
  
"Joey, we are going to have to make a run for this one, buddy!" Bill screamed pulling his friend away from one of the firing slits in the bunker. It was the last bunker left on that front and they were the only men left still fighting.  
  
Joe and Bill both exited the heavily damaged bunker. Scratches were clearly visible in the metal along with several sharp needles. The other men in the bunker were dead already and they had to move before they joined them. The two men ran towards the Command Center since that was the only building left that wasn't under fire from the Zerg or wasn't damaged.  
  
Joe turned as he was running and fired his Gauss rifle two Zerglings. They screamed at the outrage and charged him. Joe fired a grenade a few feet in front of the pair. There was a cry that came from somewhere behind the smoke cloud. As the dirt and smoke cleared, both Zerglings were motionless. Joe then turned and ran as fast as he could in the armored suit to catch up to Bill.  
  
As they ran through the smoke filled air, a blast knocked the two men off their feet. They both rolled over to see what had done that and saw that one of the Star Ports had exploded. The metal frame of the building collapsed and the large circle at the top of the Star Port broke apart as the building exploded.  
  
"Jesus.. Do you know how many people could have been in th-," Joe said but was brought to his feet by Bill.  
  
"They are dead, but we are not! Let's move!" he screamed as he picked up his rifle. He watched the sun go behind a large black smoke cloud and things got a lot darker. As he looked hard towards the sun, he saw it wasn't a smoke cloud. "My God," he whispered. Hundreds upon hundreds of Zerg flyers filled the sky.  
  
"Guardian!" Joe cried diving into some empty barrels. Bill had fell straight to the ground covering his head. The ball of acid swelled in the ground less then a foot away from Bill's head.  
  
"If I didn't stop," he murmured. Joe grabbed him by his arm, pulling him as hard as he could.  
  
"Come on!" Joe screamed. Joe ran a little farther a head of him and they both saw a few more men running towards the Command Center. Joe stopped and started jumping up and down, waving his arms frantically to get their attention. "Over here!" he screamed.  
  
Bill saw everything unwind in slow motion. A Hydralisk leaped out behind a supply depot. Bill tried calling out but the Hydralisk was already in mid flight. It landed on Joe with sickening force. Bill heard something break on Joe. Joe cried out as the Hydralisks claws tore viciously at his armor. Bill wanted to shoot it when he realized he didn't have a gun.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed looking for his Gauss rifle. He looked around and saw a large rock, but no weapon. He instantly went for the rock. He hauled up the large stone and hurled it towards the beast. It was a good shot. The creature was hit in the head and fell off Joe. It shook its long head back and forth and turned towards Bill. It's eyes full of hate and was drooling uncontrollably as it slowly started sliding its way towards him.  
  
Bill watched Joe as he pulled something out of his hip pack. He pulled something off a large circular object and threw it near the creature. Bill realized it was a anti-personnel grenade. Bill turned and dropped to the ground. An explosion rattled his ears as a cry came from the Hydralisk. He looked up and saw pieces of the dead creature scattered around him. He saw Joe lying motionless. Bill saw the holes in his back and blood slowly coming to a halt.  
  
"Bye, Joe," he whispered as he moved past his fallen comrade. He picked up Joe Gauss rifle and moved towards the Command Center. He was so close to getting inside now. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there but he didn't care either. As he was about to enter the ram of the Command Center, he heard a deep roar that could only be one thing. The roar came again louder to his right. He slowly turned to stare down and Ultralisk. It walked up to him swinging its massive tusks. Bill dropped his rifle and fell to his knees. "Why?!" he screamed out as a prayer. The Ultralisk brought its tusks back and swung with full force at the marine. Bill was cut clean in two.  
  
Not one of the soldiers that were running for the Command Center had made it. The entire base that was so "easy" to defend was completely overrun with Zerg. A few men still lived but would soon be discovered by the Zerg. Anyone that had remained at the base had been killed.  
  
Inside the Command Center, the computer voice spoke to no one human. "Ten seconds to detonation. nine. eight. seven. six. five. four. three. two. one. As the one rang out, a giant fire ball engulfed the base and the surrounding area. The entire area was completely destroyed by fire. Nothing could survive that. Not even the Zerg. Nothing..... 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Darkness consumed Sarah Kerrigan. All around her, nothing could be seen except an everlasting blackness. Nothing hurt on her. Her hands felt her throat and the right side of her face. There was no pain, no sign of injury. Only a small circle of light fell on her and the light was almost blinding.  
  
"Hello?" she called out as her voice was carried out in all directions. That was the longest echo she had ever heard.  
  
"Hail, O mighty Queen of Blades. It has been a long time since we could, 'talk,'" a dreary voice said.  
  
"Your back, again?" she asked with pure fright. She felt her hands tremble by the all too familiar voice.  
  
"Have you forgotten where you have come from?" the voice of the Overmind asked making the light dim.  
  
Sarah looked in all directions to find the source of the voice. "What do you want from me?! Why can't you leave me alone?!" she screamed looking around in futile attempts to locate the Overminds origin.  
  
"You have become something greater then you could ever comprehend. You, under my control, will be great once again. Our DNA is mixed with that of yours and you know what we want. Your link to us will never be shattered!" the Overmind spoke in full glory of the situation.  
  
She trembled more by the voice that haunted her. She could feel the Zerg and their will flowing through her veins. "I was human before I was what YOU made me!" she screamed out in no particular direction.  
  
The Overmind let a small laugh out. "Your human form was begging for us to free your mind. Your abilities should not be wasted at what you are now. Kerrigan, you have so much more to offer as an agent of the Swarm. Come with me. Open your eyes." the Overmind called fading away into the distance. "Stay with us. Stay with us." the Overmind said.  
  
As those words lingered on, she opened her eyes and found herself lying under a bright white light. She saw the faces of a few nurses and doctors. "Stay with us," one of the doctors said placing his hand on her forehead. "Get the bleeding under control. We need. uh." the doctor spoke with uncertainty.  
  
"What type of blood doctor?" one of the nurses asked hold two different bags of blood.  
  
"I don't know. I'd say AB, that's what her tags say. But she has been in Zerg contact, that may have changed her blood type." he said motioning towards the AB bag of blood.  
  
"Doctor," one of the nurses called. "She is closing up," she said watching the wound on her neck began to heal itself.  
  
He looked up at the nurse for a minute like she was crazy. "What is healing up?" he asked he asked with disbelief.  
  
"Her neck wound doctor," the nurse spoke again with the same shock. Another nurse walked over and gasped. "The wound is healing up doctor," she said again.  
  
The doctor walked around the stretcher she was on to see for himself the neck injury sealing itself shut. He also watched as the gash in her cheek began to heal as well. They heard some sounds of cracking coming from her broken cheek bone as well.  
  
"My God, she is rebuilding the bone herself," he said as he touched her face gently with one of his gloved hands. "How is that possible?" he said more as a statement then a question.  
  
Sarah still looked around drowsily at all the faces hovering over her. She couldn't remember what happened to get her there, but apparently she was fine. Nothing hurt on her and she sat up. Almost as soon as she did the doctor placed both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed.  
  
"Lay still. We want to. just give a few more checks on your, well. we still want to make sure your okay. Is that okay with you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess," she said unsure about the necessity of the check up, but thought doctor knows best. She could sense his terror for her but curiosity as well. The doctor pulled out an optic scope from one of the trays and turned the light on. He turned on the small beam of light and placed it over her right eye followed immediately by the left.  
  
The doctor turned the light off and pulled down the face mask he wore. He placed two fingers on her neck and pushed in slightly. He looked at her collarbone and saw some of the scaring from the Zerg claws she had. "May I?" he motioned to the strap of the now red stained tank top.  
  
Sarah nodded briskly as the doctor then pulled the strap down past her shoulder to examine the scar tissue. He then lifted her right arm and saw a scarring on her elbow. He continued down her arm and saw more scarring on her hand. 'I have seen burn victims with scarring, but nothing like this,' he thought to himself. Sarah could almost hear him screaming it but she didn't say anything. She could hear the mental chatter of the nurses as well. All of them were so shocked still from what had happened. She traced through their thoughts and remembered the neck injury she had. from a Dark Templar that entered her room.  
  
It all came back to her so fast that she gasped. The doctor looked down at her and smiled weakly. "Your fine. That's incredible. You are one- hundred percent," he said taking the gloves off. "If I may, I would like to further examine this scar tissue. This is unlike anything I have ever seen before and I am curious," he said motioning for the other nurses to leave the room.  
  
Just as the nurses had begun to file out, Jim ran into the room stopping at the door entrance. He was pale and sweating uncontrollably. Sarah noticed he hadn't shaved for a few days now. He was shocked by her staring at him as he entered. He brought his right hand up to his right cheek and slowly approached her.  
  
"Sarah, you're. okay," he said as he walked to the side of the bed, in total shock.  
  
Sarah smiled as he came closer. "Yeah, we have the best medical team around," she said laughing a little.  
  
Jim looked up at the doctor with a serious look on his face. "Man, I love you guys," he said approaching the doctor.  
  
"No, no love is necessary," he said holding his hands out walking backwards trying to keep Jim away.  
  
"Give me a kiss, man," Jim said jokingly as he grabbed the terrified doctor.  
  
"NO! No kiss is needed or wanted! We didn't do anything! She did it on her own," he said and Jim let him go.  
  
Sarah was laughing hysterically at the dumbfounded Jim Raynor. "Huh?" Was all he could blurt out.  
  
The doctor straightened his scrubs a little. "I guess the Zerg healing ability has been left to her. She sealed the wound in her neck, her broken cheek, the bump on the head. All that, she did on her own," the doctor said with amazement.  
  
Jim walked over to the medical bed she was lying on and sat on the edge. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into an upright position.  
  
Sarah, a little taken by the sudden action, wrapped her arms tightly around him as well. Jim gently rocked her back and forth and began crying. Sarah smiled at the sound. Not because she found it funny, no. She felt wanted and that made her feel good about herself.  
  
The doctor then pulled Jim back slightly. "Sorry to break this up, I was going to look at some of the scars that were left on her by the Zerg mutations. You can stay in here if you want," the doctor was pulling Jim away from her slightly.  
  
As the doctor pulled gently, Jim let go of the attachment he had on her and left the room. He returned with a chair and sat next to her at the bed.  
  
"Well then, I am doctor Tim Ross. I'm pleased to meet you finally Miss Kerrigan," he said knowing her reputation.  
  
"Likewise. Just glad we are on the same side," she said smiling a little. She heard the mental chattered come from him clear as day. 'So am I,' he thought and Sarah smiled again.  
  
Doctor Ross then moved to the foot of the bed. "Can you remove your boots, please?" he asked walking toward a small tray of instruments.  
  
Sarah sat up nodding. She brought her knees to her chest and unlaced the boots and dropped them to the floor. She watched Ross walk back with a large needle in hand. "Stick me with that and I'll rearrange your anatomy," she said seriously. She hated needles. Hated them almost as much as she hated the Zerg.  
  
"Right," Ross said placing it back down on the table of instruments. He removed her socks and examined some scarring on her feet and toes. He rolled her pants up past the knees and saw more there as well. "Seems they really concentrated on joints. Toes, feet, hands, fingers and knees. Can you remember anything from when you were inside the." he said not wanting to finish the sentence. She got the idea.  
  
"No. I can't remember a thing," she in thought. She tried so hard to remember anything and forget everything at once. She watched as the doctor walked to the head of the bed.  
  
"Roll the back of your shirt up, please," the doctor said holding a stethoscope up ready.  
  
Reluctantly, Sarah complied. Her arms crossed over her chest and grabbed the bottom of the shirt and rolled it up slightly. She felt the cold metal rings of the stethoscope touch her skin.  
  
"Take a deep breath," Ross said doing it with her. "Now I'm just going to unclasp your bra for a moment, I need more of a clear sight line," he said waiting for Sarah to acknowledge.  
  
She only nodded as he unclipped the hooks. Jim looked over at her and smiled. He then stood up and walked over to where Ross was working.  
  
Once he saw what Ross was looking at, he couldn't help but hate Mengsk and the Zerg that much more. On everyone of her vertebrates, there was scarring.  
  
"Hold this," Ross said handing a light to Jim. Jim couldn't respond because Ross just placed the light in his hands and walked towards a desk.  
  
"You okay?" Jim asked leaning over Sarah's left shoulder. Concern was high in his southern accent.  
  
"Yeah, just nervous I guess," she replied in a low whisper. She held tightly onto the front of her tank top and wished this would end soon.  
  
Ross returned from the desk with a camera. "I would like to take a few pictures so we can have them analyzed that way we don't have to keep you all day," he said taking a few shots of her back before she could respond. "Okay, we are done for now. Could you come back here at 13:00 hours tomorrow?" he asked hoping she would be able to.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she replied weakly. She did not like showing what the Zerg had done to her to other people, but maybe if it was for research, it wouldn't be so bad. She quickly clipped her bra and then slid the tank top back down covering her back. She let her legs hang off the left side of the bed as she grabbed her socks from the end of the bed. She quickly placed them on her feet and saw Jim had moved to get her, her boots. "Thanks," she said smiling vaguely.  
  
He nodded back to her. "Sure, no problem. Let's go," he said as she finished lacing the boots back on her feet.  
  
She hopped off the bed and together they walked out of the room. Jim held out his hand and Sarah took it, holding it firmly. They both smiled happily at one another as they walked down the narrow corridor.  
  
  
  
Uncharted Planet Protoss Carrier Beginnings  
  
Ka'Krisha had shared his find with two of his best friends and most trusted colleagues, Laki and Valator. Neither of them knew what to make out of it but went back to Ka'Krisha's quarters to examine the artifact first hand.  
  
Laki examined the tablet with her soft blue eyes. Her light blue skin deepened with hope and wonder as she touched the tablet. "I can not figure out anything about 'them' nor anything on the 'Zerg.' I can't find any solid evidence on anything like them in my reports," she said staring at the artifact.  
  
Valator nodded in agreement. "Nor can I. You found something of great importance, except we have no knowledge about the things mentioned in it. I fear for the others that were in the Ribos System," he said from the warning the tablet gave. "If these Zerg turned on their masters, the great Xel'Naga, then we have much to fear from them," he said with concern. His grayish form stood in thought at the tablet. He did not know what to think from the message left by the Xel'Naga.  
  
"Are you even sure that this is really a message from the Xel'Naga? It very well may be something completely different," Laki said keeping as many options as she could on the table.  
  
Ka'Krisha shook his head in disagreement. "No, this is. Those scripts I have are properly translated Xel'Naga writings," he said touching the tablet.  
  
"If this is what you say it is, then we have much to fear from the Zerg," Laki spoke softly. Valator nodded as well.  
  
"If the Zerg turned on them, they must have great powers. But 'them' troubles me. Who are they?" Valator asked himself as well as the others.  
  
Ka'Krisha sighed. "It's obviously another race. The Xel'Naga would have called us Protoss, by our true name. They wouldn't call us 'them.' Is this race friendly or hostile, though? How will we know who 'they' are?" he asked still staring at the tablet.  
  
"I do not think we can afford to wait. The damage may already be done, Ka'Krisha. We must go and go now," Laki said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Hm. Yes, you are correct. Have the engines on full power and report to the bridge, both of you. Do not speak a word of this to anyone yet," Ka'Krisha instructed. Valator and Laki nodded. "I will be joining you soon," he said as the two left the room. "Adun help us."  
  
  
  
UED Remnants, Sara System  
  
All was quite in the room of Admiral Terrence Gray. He lost his best men on Aster Prime and was powerless to stop it. He under estimated the Zerg and their resolution. Stan Tab and others among the Blue Nose's best, had died on the surface of Aster Prime. Now Gray waited for the reinforcements he had called for to come in.  
  
He stood at the large window in his quarters and stared blankly at the scene. He ordered the second officer, Nathan Rockwell, to take the helm until he returned. That was over three hours ago now. He couldn't let go of the fact that he had lost almost all of his men, his fleet and his friends in such a short amount of time.  
  
"Admiral Gray, we are receiving word that the reinforcements are at Aster Prime. They have nuked the surface and all Zerg life has been extinguished. They would like to talk with you sir," the man on the other end of the consul said.  
  
Gray nodded to himself. He would accept the responsibility for the men that were slaughtered under his command and would take the consequences for it. He walked out of his room and made his way to the Bridge. As he walked by some of the men, they nodded to him with respect and sympathy. They loved him as a leader. They respected him. It would be hard for them as well.  
  
Gray stepped through the doorway on the bridge and saw a man standing in Stanley's position. It hurt him, but realized it was war. "Put him on screen then," he said nodding at the man. He did as was told.  
  
"Admiral Terrence Gray, I am Admiral Renee Orleans," he said heavy in a French accent. "I have been ordered to relieve you of your command of this operation due to your incompetence and failure to acknowledge the tactical brilliance of the Zerg Swarms. The remainder of your 'Grand' Pacific fleet is to be added to ours. You are to be sent home for your debriefing." he said with some sorrow in his voice along with sarcasm.  
  
The Admiral nodded and looked around the Blue Nose one last time. "Very well. Take care of this ship Admiral. She is a fine ship," he said holding back the urge to break down.  
  
Admiral Orleans nodded in understanding. "Yes, I will Admiral. The Norfolk will take you back to Earth. Gather your belongings and head to the ship when you are ready." the younger Admiral said with his deep blue eyes sparkling a little. His face was broad and his cheek bones were very noticeable. Gray knew the man very vaguely but knew his men were in good hands.  
  
Admiral Terrence Gray walked silently off the Bridge and his men watched carefully. "God bless Admiral Gray," one man called out. Many followed up the remark and Gray turned to face them.  
  
He smiled weakly at them and thought of what to say. "Follow your new commanders orders to the letter, or I will find out and come here and bust everyone one of you sorry bastards to cleaning toilets for the rest of your lives." he said with a weak smile waving his men off. "Give the enemies of humanity hell," he said was he walked quietly off the bridge for the last time. He knew he most likely would never get to see the ship again and took his time in preparing to leave. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Starcraft or the characters, but the story is mine. I was not paid or not receiving any money from Blizzard.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 Alliance Fleet-Sirius System Several Days Later  
  
The Alliance moved off of Shakuras and made a several day long jump to the Sirius system. Zeratul was relieved to have left Shakuras and be back in the fighting. He hated giving the Zerg such advantages especially with their production rate.  
  
The Carrier Needles moved in a formation of Terran vessels along with other Protoss ships. He stood quietly on the Bridge and observed the vastness of dark void that lay ahead of them.  
  
Zelsasha came from behind him and startled him only slightly. "Zeratul, you called upon me?" he asked lowering his head slightly.  
  
Zeratul sighed and looked at him closely. "Zelsasha, you still grieve for the fall of Artanis? Let it go. This is what happens in war. People die, Terran and Protoss alike. What we need is you to clear your head of this," he said quietly.  
  
Zelsasha nodded. "And how is Kerrigan? I heard she was attacked a few days ago," he said with concern building slightly.  
  
Zeratul grunted at the remark. "You should have asked the day it happened or not at all," he replied some what harshly.  
  
"I am sorry, Zeratul. I do not trust her. Even with the power of the Xel'Naga, I doubt they could remove the Zerg from her," he said even more coldly then Zeratul.  
  
"You will respect her, if nothing more. Jim sees life and good in her. I trust his judgment. Attend to your affairs. I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep Latura waiting. And Templar, do keep in mind this is war. Don't do anything you will regret," he said staring intently at Zelsasha.  
  
With a quick nod, Zelsasha stormed off the Bridge. Zeratul sighed. "We are losing and coming apart at the same time. Jim no longer trusts anyone and my own people have all been strained heavily due to Kerrigan and her transfiguration back to a human form. Adun, give me guidance," Zeratul whispered as he bowed his head.  
  
"Zeratul, Commander Raynor has a message for you. Shall I put it on screen?" a young Templar said for his post down below. Zeratul gave a quick nod.  
  
Jim's face appeared suddenly on the main screen inside the Carrier. The last few days had really been hard for them all. Zeratul stared at the screen and saw Jim had aged since the first time they met. While it was little more then a seven months ago, those seven months had its effects and it showed clearly. He only took full notice of it now.  
  
"Zeratul," Jim's expressions were strained and pale. "Well, we are all running out of supplies, men, morale, and trust. Don't get me wrong. There is no one else I'd trust my life more with then you."  
  
Zeratul shook his head. "As I you, Raynor. And I know what is coming. When will we be able to see one another again?" he asked with disappointment in his voice.  
  
Jim sighed heavily. "I have had my share of war. I need a brake from all this. I need more men and more will then what I have right now," he said flatly.  
  
"Jim, there is always going to be some one to fight. And if you leave now, the Zerg will be that much stronger when you return. I know about your men. Mine as well dwindle in spirit. But we will fight on."  
  
"I didn't say I would quit. I need to go to a neutral system and get more people willing to fight. More of my troops are deserting and you don't know what it's doing to my crews," he spoke almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"And you leaving will do what to mine?" Zeratul said staring into his eyes. "Go my friend. Find your men to fight with. I'm sure that one day, we will meet again. We are heading to the Ross system for the next few months. Hopefully to establish a base and get a foot hold there. Take care, James. May Adun and your God watch over you in your journey."  
  
Jim nodded. He smiled and faded away from the screen. Zeratul and his fleet watched as their brothers broke formation and moved toward the Dominion occupied territory of Korhal.  
  
"What do we do now Zeratul?" one asked from down below the main command post.  
  
Zeratul shuddered. "Stay on course. We will see them again. That much I am certain of. Carry on with the duties at hand," he ordered and watched as one by one, the Terran vessels departed into sub-space.  
  
"What does this mean, Zeratul?" Monera asked as she hobbled over towards him from behind.  
  
He turned to face her. She was beautiful and was very interested in him and he knew that. He was to old for her though and preferred to be how he was.  
  
"Jim is going to find more men and will be back with us when he can be. For now we are own our own. But do not fear, nothing could stop us from completing our goal. We will set up our base in Ross and we will defeat the Zerg. Then a day of peace will come through to our peoples and we can live as one," Zeratul said comfortingly.  
  
Monera nodded quickly. He could sense that she was scared but pushed it aside. "Okay. What do you ask of me?"  
  
"Rest. Let your leg fully heal before you do anything else," he said motioning for her to head back to her quarters. She nodded smiling a little. Monera looked at Zeratul sincerely before she walked off to her cabin.  
  
"Zeratul, we are ready to make the jump to Ross. Do you think we will be able to handle the Zerg without Terran support?" the Templar behind the navigation consul asked with a saddened tone and concern heavy in his voice.  
  
Zeratul only nodded without speaking. He was lost in thought. For the first time, he believed that victory against the Zerg was impossible. No matter how hard they fought, how hard they pushed, the Zerg would fight only that much harder and push that much quicker.  
  
The Protoss Fleet's engines roared as one by one, they filed into sub space. They would be making the several week trip in a matter of minutes. Even though they were low on supplies, morale, and men, they were going to drive on. They would resist the Zerg. They would not roll over and die so easily.  
  
  
  
Dominion Territory Cruiser Foxwood  
  
Arcturus stood silently on the Bridge of the Foxwood. His long range scouts proved him right. Jim was leaving the fight. Jim had more Battle Cruisers then he did and was running away. He watched as the Protoss Fleet still moved on to Ross even without Terran backup.  
  
The large silver monitor in front of Mengsk lit up and the face of General Madison appeared. From what Mengsk could tell on the younger General, he was happy about something. "General Madison, what is it that you have to report?" Mengsk asked coolly, as he studied the Generals expression intently.  
  
"Sir, we have constructed several new Cruisers and have enough men to operate them as well. Emperor Mengsk, we are ready for a fight," Madison said holding the smile from his face.  
  
Mengsk nodded briskly. "Very well. How many Cruisers do we have now?" he asked. The General was excited for one reason or another and this raised his curiosity.  
  
"Well sir, we have constructed twelve new Cruisers, making our total now thirty two. But we have also received a message from Captain Raynor and he was wondering if we had any volunteers, extra fighters, and some extra resources to repair their ships," Madison said barely holding back the excitement. "They have twenty four Cruisers, just about all of their fighters as well. They just need extra crew men for many of the Cruisers, some extra fighters and pilots and repairs. The Alliance is looking for a fight and looking to the Zerg for it."  
  
"Thank God. Give them what they need with open arms. Rearm their fighters, repair their ships, and send extra crew men and mechanics to aid in other repairs on board," Mengsk ordered breathing a little easier.  
  
A man wearing a headset stood up from his small working station. He turned to face Mengsk removing his headset. "Emperor Mengsk, Captain Raynor is holding for you on line two. Should I put him on your screen, sir?" the man spoke loudly from his post that was down on a lower level of the Bridge.  
  
Mengsk only nodded and the man returned to his seat and tapped a few buttons on his consul. Mengsk rubbed his bearded face and used both of his hands to push his hair back. As his hands came to rest on his gray pants, Jim's face appeared on screen. "Jim, you don't know how relieved I am to see you right now. Hear me out commander, please. I know I have said and done some horrible things and I understand fully that I am responsible for what happened to Sarah Kerrigan and the lives of countless others, but by God I won't let the Zerg gain another inch of ground and by God, I won't abandon anyone this time either," he spoke softly but sincerely.  
  
Jim looked down from the consul for a moment. "Arcturus, save your speeches. We have come here for help. We just need the extra man power and we will be on our way back to Ross," he spoke in a soft tone and without hate in his voice.  
  
Mengsk sighed. "Jim, you leave me no choice. You're pickin' a fight with the worst enemy anyone has ever know. But you see, it's not just your fight. This place is my home as well and it doesn't look like that will stop them. I have thirty two Battle Cruisers as well looking to pick a fight. May I ask, where are they needed Commander?" he said with a light smile building on his troubled face.  
  
Jim slowly began shaking his head. "I'm not asking you to do this, Arcturus," he said scratching his stubby face.  
  
"I know," Mengsk replied and for the first time, was ready to make a true Alliance that wasn't going to just benefit him. This time it may benefit all people. "I just want one more chance to do something about the Zerg and God willing, be able to do something to end this war."  
  
Mengsk watched as Raynor's gaze seemed to look through the monitor and pierce his very soul. "Arcturus, you will have your chance. You will all have your chance," Jim spoke with every last bit of sincerity he could muster in his voice. The two men stared at their screens only a moment longer before they both cut the feed.  
  
Arcturus knew that they had an understanding and while no one said it, he knew he had made his peace with Jim. He knew that this was going to be the last fight. This was going to be the final conflict.  
  
Mengsk stood from his grand elevated chair on the Bridge of the Foxwood. He straightened his gray coat slightly and looked at the crew working below. "Ladies and gentle men of the Terran race, despite of what may transpire in the coming events, know that I am proud to have served with such a fine and admirable crew," Mengsk took a long breath and saw he had their attention. "We won't be coming home. We won't see our families again. We won't stop fighting until every last one of those Zerg bastards are dead. We are going to the Ross system to help some of our allies, no. Some of our brothers. And with our brothers by our side, we will call with one voice, that we will never surrender. We will never give up. We won't stop resisting and we sure as hell won't give up fighting. Signal the Fleet. When the Alliance ships have been repairs, load up all of our Cruisers with ground forces and have all of our fighters on stand-by. Signal Korhal as well and have them ready all planetary defenses in case they break through us. We have a job to do ladies and gentlemen. Let us get it done," he sat down not waiting for his crews reaction though from the cheers and sudden chatter, he knew he had just written his obituary. His final testimony to his people.  
  
  
  
UED Fleet under Admiral Renee Orleans Sara System  
  
"Report on hull damage!" Orleans shouted at the top of his lungs. They had walked right into it. Their scans read minimal Zerg activity in the System and they warped in with guns blazing hoping to get the drop on them. Only mere minutes after they warped in, thousands upon thousands came from what seemed to be no where. Already seven of their Battle Cruisers were destroyed along with dozens upon dozens of fighters.  
  
"Sir! What are we doing?" screamed one of the many officers down on the lower level of the Blue Nose's Bridge. "You walked us into this, get us out of it!" the man screamed again.  
  
"Just so you know Admiral, Admiral Gray wouldn't have walked us into this!" cried another officer from the lower section of the Bridge.  
  
Before Admiral Orleans could say something in his defense, he watched in horror as the head of one of the Battle Cruisers began to sink lower with the rear of the Cruiser still pushing on forward. The neck of the ship began to twist and creek while the head of the ship broke away from the neck. Only a moment after the head fell away from the rest of the ship, it exploding hurling debris in all directions. As the explosion traveled outward, a blue shock wave hit the rest of the ship, giving it the final blow before the Cruisers body erupted into flames.  
  
Orleans watched as everything slowed to an ungodly speed. Cries of panic filled the cold lifeless Bridge and he could he and feel his heart pounding in his ears. Orleans was panicking and he knew it. He knew it but just couldn't move, couldn't think. He watched as one of the starfish like Scourges flew past the observation window. The suicidal beast turned its attention to the main deck and slowly began its final approach.  
  
Orleans just in the nick of time managed to get himself under control again to say, "Fire the forward cannon!" As his words seemed to echo through the Bridge, the Scourge vanished from sight. "Why won't they die?" he whispered softly to himself.  
  
A man screamed from behind him unable to control his excitement. "They are leaving! They are pulling out!"  
  
Renee was unsure why they would leave. They were winning and winning by a large deficit. As quickly as the attack started, it finished. The Zerg had pulled back the way they came and they seemed to have abandoned the Sara System. Even their Hives on the surface emptied out.  
  
"Can you raise Admiral Gray's transport?" Renee asked hoping against hope they could.  
  
"Yes sir we can," the communication officer said without turning to face him.  
  
Renee smiled to himself. "Good. Do it. Call him back here," he ordered and a few cheers and praises of thanks escaped some of the crew. "How many did we lose? How many Cruisers have we lost?" he said regaining his composure.  
  
"Eight Cruisers lost, sir. Several have been damaged. One of which needs dry dock for repair," called a woman from her scanning post.  
  
"Jesus, they wouldn't die. They just wouldn't die," Renee said still in shock on how quickly they came, kicked their ass, and left in almost a heart beat.  
  
"With all due respect, welcome to war, sir," one of the officers called from behind him. Renee turned to face the man and met his cold gaze head on.  
  
"You would do well to remember I am a superior officer-," Renee tried finishing but was cut off.  
  
"A superior officer that has no sense of direction on the field of battle! You walked us into this, sir. You would do yourself a favor along with this fleet, if you would go back to the desk you came from, because that is where you belong, sir," he said coldly and with a major emphasis of sarcasm whenever he said sir.  
  
Renee was at a loss of what to say. He straightened himself up, and walked off the Bridge to wait in his quarters till Gray arrived.  
  
"Okay people, we have a job to do! Get damage reports up and see if we can set these crates down for some minor repairs," the officer called to the crew and they began working quickly to comply with his orders.  
  
Renee walked off feeling defeated. He had his chance in the spotlight and choked when it all came down. That officer was right and he knew it. He belonged behind a desk, not out in the field of battle.  
  
  
  
Ross System Planet Side-Hellious II Zerg Overmind Reaching Maturity  
  
The ravenous beasts roamed the Creep infested hills of the planet. The Overminds mental power growing stronger with each passing second. The Swarm bent to the command of the Overmind and did so without a moments hesitation.  
  
'The UED are seeking another fight they will not be able to crawl away from. The everlasting power is ours and we shall finish this once and for all. Daggoth, I can feel that our enemy will be coming to us to make their final attack. They will assault us at our heart. Though, they will not get away,' the Overmind spoke in a dazed-like stream of consciousness.  
  
'Overmind, if they do come to attack us at our heart, we will be waiting for them. Though they will not be able to handle what I have in store for them. My ground forces and I shall be returning to Hellious II. Though my flyers will remain in another system and when they come to attack, we will let them land their ground forces. After they have landed their ground troop, my flyers will destroy their means of escape,' Daggoth said knowing that an ending conflict was soon upon them.  
  
The Overmind let out a low growl of agreement. 'Yes. They will not escape us this time. They will join us. They will join us or be crushed.'  
  
Daggoth understood what he needed to do in preparation for the attack. 'My best minions will personally watch over you Overmind to protect you from any harm.'  
  
'Daggoth, remain in the Antigan System and build up forces there as well. For once the conflict ends, we will still need to finish off Korprulu and consume it, make it our own,' the Overmind spoke more confidently as it pulsed and matured further.  
  
'As you wish, Overmind. And what of Kerrigan? Should we still capture her and bring her back into the Swarm?' Daggoth asked with concern in his dream like voice.  
  
'Ah yes, Kerrigan. Bring no harm to her Daggoth. She will fall back into the Swarm, willingly or not. No one can resist us once our influence has been made. She will serve me without question. Or she will die.' The Overmind let the last word ring out into a low pitched growl.  
  
'Very well, Overmind. For the Swarm.' Daggoth replied knowing that this was the ending. 


End file.
